


Mate

by Xione



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackermans, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bitting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crying, Dominant Eren Yeager, Erwin is sometime a shitty alpha, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanji's Shitty Humor, Happy Ending, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, I am Ereri trash, Idiots in Love, Issues, Jealous Eren Yeager, Kenny yandere, Knotting, Kuchel badass, Kuchel yandere, Levi yandere, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaids, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Not What I Was Aiming For But Hey, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Rut, Scent Marking, Seme Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, This is trash, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, War, Witch Curses, Witches, Yandere, a lot of crying, ereri, red eyes, send halp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xione/pseuds/Xione
Summary: Levi is a strong vampire that's been all his life trained to become the next Alpha of their pack, but was surprised when he presented as an Omega.He later has the option to bond with a vampire to give their pack the next Alpha that they 'need' or he has the option to be with his mate and finish with a curse that has been in his family for a while.[HIATUS][Also, in editing process]





	1. The Beginning Of A Torn Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Xione.<3  
> I have finally decided to write a fanfic. :D  
> After reading so many wonderful story's I got this scene stuck in my mind!!  
> I don't know if I'll continue it since, I didn't think of a real plot; but if you guys like it let a girl know.  
> Edit:  
> This fanfic is so random. Lol  
> Don't expect much from it. For me it's practice to see how much I need to improve. :')

I jumped through the forest, hiding from what was left of sun peeking through. Me being a vampire, I couldn't last long in the sun. But I didn't mind. Our village was big, and dark enough for me and the other vampires to roam around during day without a problem. Not like other creatures. I remembered when I turned twelve, mom told me that we weren't the only species living in this world. There were also werewolves that turned into wolves, witches, mermaids, the list went on and on. However, I had never meet or seen one. I was never allowed to leave. The only time I left the village was to train, and take guard, but today was different...

 "Are you ready for your first hunt?" I smirked hearing the voice of my mom.

 "Why of course, Kenny has taught me a lot."

 "Oh please, I know much more." Mom assured. We vampires had great speed, strength and vision; more at night to hunt our prey. I could smell the animals and could hear their heart beats. My fangs began to grow. I had to make a good first impression. Mom was here not to mention Kenny was going to ask how I did. Kenny was the leader, and Alpha of the 'pack'. You can say, we weren't exactly a pack, but we did live together. Kenny was thousands of years old, being one of the strongest vampires; mom coming in second. Although Kenny hesitated at first, since being leader wasn't in his plans, it meant that he couldn't be with his mate much, but not long after his lover had died, he then accepted, taking the responsibility. No one had ever really meet Kenny's mate, not even mom.

 Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I looked below to see my prey. Mom looked at me which let me know that was my cue. I took a large leap, pouncing on the unsuspecting animal. Trying hard not to scare it, which I failed miserably.

 "Shit." I murmured. Seeing how the deer was running away. I shook my body, turning my eyes red to get a better view of it before sprinting behind it. I tackled its neck, the deer's blood flowing through my pale, cold hands. Making me tingle in excitement. My fangs grew even longer, as I sunk my teeth on its neck. "So, good." I said, sucking the life out of the animal.

 "I know right." Petra murmured as she came my way with a fox in her hand.

 "What are you doing? Throw that away already. It's disgusting." Giving her a glare, I took a last drink and stood up. It was unbelievable how happy she looked carrying that.

 "Look who's disgusting?" I heard Erwin say. He walked towards me dragging a bear behind him. Using my fingers, I tried cleaning the blood trickling out of my mouth.

 "Wow, excellent work Erwin. That's a huge bear." Mom shouted, while jumping off the tree. "Now, who are we missing?" We heard a loud thump, as we saw Oluo on the ground with his tongue out. His hand opening revealing a rabbit.

 "Wow Oluo, nice hunting," Erwin said.

 "Whatever it's my first time." It was his first time alright, but it was still funny. I saw how Petra nodded and said, "We know." Oluo's cheeks brighten.

 Mom gave a loud clap getting our attention again. "Time to go back. We were only given permission to hunt our dinner." I pulled my eyebrows together, giving mom a straight face, my eyes shifting back to normal.

 "You all did a splendid work, except you Oluo." We snorted at the comment.

 "Hey I tried hard!" Oluo said, biting his tongue, spilling more blood.

 "I know, it was just a joke. So, now let's see who can get back to the village first shall we?" A wild smirk came on mom’s lips. No, I mean one that, the one that even with intense therapy can’t be wiped from your memory.

 "Creepy." I whispered, as Petra, and Oluo nodded behind me. The Ackerman's were known for there you can say, Yandere (crazy) face. Kenny has it when he talks about war, while mom has it when it comes to a good challenge. Guess it was their faces of victory. Me however, I never showed that kind of face. I was always unemotional.

 "So, should we start?" Erwin asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

 "This is going to be fun." Mom giggled under her breath. There was that face again, as she changed her eyes to red. Erwin gave a scoff before saying, "Ready. Set...GO!"

 I let myself go. My short hair brushed through the leaves and branches. I could hear Erwin and mom slightly ahead, turning my head, I could see Petra and Oluo behind me. I whipped my head forward again. I saw how Erwin began to jump from tree to tree. He probably did it since the ground had huge ass rocks and they were in the way, wasting our stamina. His black, long pants and white shirt would stick to his tone body with each movement he made. His blond hair exposing the distinct color of an undercut. Following on Erwin's action, I leaped on the trees trying to see where we were. Jumping up, I noticed that I landed right next to mom.

 Huge red eyes were glowing. Long silky black hair loosely floating in the air. Her body was thin, the red oversized shirt making it even more noticeable. Her skin was as pale as mine and her.... her creepy fuckin’ smile. I took in a deep breath. The scent that came off mom was dangerous. I didn’t like to admit it, but our scent was the most potent of our kind. Even though mom and I were Omegas, we had a dominant scent. Don’t get me started on Kenny’s. I never knew how or why, but Kenny always said to treat it like a gift. The sound of my mom’s voice brought me back to reality.

 "Hey honey. You wouldn't want to get in my way, would you?" The laugh that was coming from that woman was going to give me nightmares for centuries. My eyes twitched, as I let myself fall back to the ground. I surely did NOT want to get in her way. Not today, not tomorrow. Noticing a familiar path which I've guarded for a while now. I knew we were close. Sprinting to get to the entrance of the village, I saw that Erwin and mom were already there. I slowed my pace, not having a reason to continue my run, when there was a winner already.

 "So, who won?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

 "Kuchel did." Erwin said, letting out a loud sigh. "You were pretty good though. You had my blood flowing pretty hard." Mom smirked again, but this time it was less creepy. Her scent heavy, filled with pride. We waited for Oluo, and Petra to get to the entrance. We saw them huffing, and puffing so we decided to walk back to the castle.

 I turned my head when my nose took in a strongest scent around, It was a familiar scent. Kenny. He was in the entrance. Kenny usually was in important meetings, so the fact he was waiting made me suspicious. I tried to shake it off. He had a weird look on his face, and his scent was stronger; filled with distress which made me think many things. Good and bad.

 Kenny walked up to us and said, "So how was the first hunt?"

 Petra smiled wildly before answering. "Great, I can't wait to go out more."

 Mom chuckled and said, "Yeah, Kenny these kids are good."

 Kenny hummed. He turned his gaze to where I was. "How about you, Levi. You liked it?"

 I smirked at the question. Of course, I liked it. I loved it. Finally, being able to be free. "Yeah, it was nice to get my food for the first time and to be able to leave the village more."

 Kenny also smirked. "That's good to hear." He took a deep breath and turned around. "Well you guys should take a shower and head to the dining room. We need to talk about some things." Kenny was already walking away when he turned his head, giving a scary look to us before he continued, "Don't be late, this is important. Kuchel, call everyone in the castle too." I wondered what could be so important to have Kenny in such a bad mood.

 Mom bowed down and said, "Of course," We all nodded, and headed to our room. I was glad at least Kenny let us get clean, since we were covered in sweat, and blood.

-

-

-

 "Nasty," I said, while throwing my clothes into the basket. I took a quick shower, changed into my favorite long sleeved, dark blue t-shirt and black pants and headed to the dining room. Everyone wore black pants, it was a law made by Kenny. It wasn’t as we minded though. I was sure that’s what most of the vampires would wear anyway. I stopped thinking about unnecessary things and saw that the sun had already come up. I carefully moved through the shadows, getting burned was the last thing I wanted to happen. It sucked not being able to be out when it was day, but I had gotten used to it. I think. When I finally got to the dining room, I took a seat next to mom and my two best friends. All our people were here, which made me uncomfortable. I tried to think what Kenny would announce so urgently. Was something wrong with the pack or with someone within the pack? I felt how my scent was rising with worry. I took a couple of breathes trying to hide my distress. I was staring into nothing when suddenly, I heard whispers going down my neck.

 "Levi, pssst. Levi." I turned my head to see ocean blue eyes staring at me. "So, how was your first hunt?”

 "Yeah big bro, how did it go?" Big green eyes now glowed right in to my steel grey eyes.

 "It was okay, I guess, but I can do better." At least I wanted to convince them of that, I could do better. I didn't want to disappoint my pack, much less my best friends.

 I saw how Farlan smirked at the comment and said, "I knew you were going to say that. Levi, you're so predictable"

  _Predictable?_ "No, I'm not!" I whispered harshly.

 Farlan chuckled. "Whatever you say."

 It pissed me off when he did that because he was right and I hated when he was right. "I'll get better" I said.

 Isabel shook her head, swinging her red ponytails around. "You can do no wrong big bro, so don't worry about it. I can't wait for us to be able to hunt too." There was a loud clap in the room. All attention now on Kenny. He stood up, bowed down to everyone before talking.

 "As all of you may know, I am thousands of years old. I've been in charge for a while now, but I can't be any longer." Kenny took a deep breath before he continued, "I no longer feel that I am up for the job." Everyone in the room gasped and started gossiping between each other. Kenny cleared his throat trying to get our attention again. "For that, there must be someone to take charge. I suggest that it either be Kuchel or Levi. I know them and I know they will make great leaders, just like I hope I've been."

 My eyes widen. What was Kenny thinking? I was about to make a mess of my brain, but got interrupted by someone in the pack.

 "I say we make Levi the leader since he is an Ackerman. He can also give us a new leader later. With no disrespect Kuchel, but you've been mated and he has died. We all know that once you're bonded you have no desire for another. It's in our blood to only love our mates." The person bowed down in respect to let other people talk. I turned to look at mom. She flinched when she heard those words. I could clearly see hurt in her eyes.

 "Nonsense! We still don't know if Levi can protect and lead us. Also with no disrespect we need an Alpha for this job. Levi and Kuchel are Omegas so neither will do, they’re weak."

  'No disrespect’ my ass. I was pissed, this was clearly unfair. I felt mom’s hand on mine. Her scent was relaxing. She probably smelled my angry and nervous scent. I looked at mom, who had a straight face not giving away any emotion. Looking closely at mom, I took in the marks she had on her arm. They were dark scars that my dad made when they bonded.

 "I say Levi mates a strong Alpha, so he can take control. Hopefully, Levi can get pregnant soon, so he can have Alphas. The Ackerman’s are the strongest."

 Mom let go of my hand and said, "I deny that request!" She stood up, fangs showing while letting out a low hiss.

 "Why? There must be sacrifices made for our kind to live. You Ackerman’s were chosen." The vampire had also stood up with fangs flashing. Mom hissed under her breath, fangs ready to attack.

 "I will not force Levi into mating a vampire, other than his destined mate. His mate has not been found and if he doesn't want to, I will not force him. He, like everybody else in this world, has a mate." Mom was right. We all had a destined mate, but was I allowed to be with him or her? I continued to hear what the other vampire had to say.

 “Then he is incapable of making a sacrifice for his kind?"

Was I incapable of sacrificing for my kind?

 "I will not tolerate this brother!" Mom hissed, looking murderously at Kenny.

 "Kuchel please, take a seat. Arguing like this won't get us anywhere."

 Mom’s eyes looked deadly. It's a look I hadn't seen on her for a while. Vampires were screaming now from left to right. I couldn't think anymore. I had to do something before it got even more out of hand. I had to make a choice and it had to be fast. I swallowed hard as I thought. I didn't want to do it, but I found I needed to bring peace to our pack. I gave a low, but powerful hiss using my scent to call the vampires attention.

 "I will take responsibility of our pack and will mate an Alpha." I swallowed hard, realizing my throat was dry. I relaxed my form and continued, "We will bond. He or she will rule with me. I'll also have kids, but I can't promise that they will be Alphas.”

 Mom looked at me with her eyes filled with tears and changing color to dark blood red. "You don't have to." She whispered while grabbing my arm, rubbing it with hers, letting go of her motherly scent. "If they think you're not being a good leader than let them think whatever they want, and let one of them take responsibility. WHO HERE WANTS TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY OF OUR PACK AND LEAD US SINCE, WE'RE ALL COMPLAINING ABOUT ME AND MY SON?" Fear can be seen, no, smelled as they all sat down quietly. Mom’s threat was not to be taken lightly. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT.” Mom turned and looked at me with hurt in her eyes, “Levi, you don't have to do this.”

 Kenny gave a low hiss and said, "Levi has made his decision, there's no going back.” I tensed at hearing him saying those words. 'There's no going back'. I didn't want to do it, but I had been trained my whole life to fight for our pack. I wanted to show them that I was a good leader.

 "Yes, mom I do. I also want to follow in Kenny's footsteps. I did want to find my mate, but it seems there's no time for that." I said.

 "It's settled then." Kenny stood up. "I'm proud of my nephew and I know I won't as you won't, be disappointed on his leadership. As for him being an Omega, he is brave enough to forget his mate and sacrifice for all of you, so NEVER in your long life, say in front of me, that Omegas are weak. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded giving full respect to the Ackerman’s.

 "So, now then, we have to choose his mate. Who would be a good leader to rule at Levi’s side?" Kenny stared at everyone, until his eyes fell on someone. "How about you?" Kenny asked. Pointing his finger to a tall Alpha. "You look like a strong and loyal Alpha. I have also heard remarkable things about you. Are you willing to sacrifice your fate to become a leader and lead with Levi?"

 The Alpha stood up. I was watching him, my eyes intent. Why him? Out of everyone, why him? Out of all the vampires in front of him, he chooses this Alpha.

 "I will." Was his response...


	2. A Creature Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I posted chapter two?!  
> I'll see how far I can keep it up. Lol.  
> For the people that read chapter one a while ago, I updated it and tried to make it better. If you'd like to reread it, please go ahead, but if you don't, here is chapter two. Please beware that I still don't know where I'm going with this Fanfic, and my grammer is horrible, so I'm sorry if I stress you out. Lol.<3  
> In this chapter, I introduce more characters that will be in the story.♡<3

"How about you? You look like a strong and loyal Alpha. Are you willing to sacrifice your fate to become a leader and rule with Levi?"

The Alpha stood up. I watched him, my eyes opened wide.  _Why him? Out of everyone. Why him?_  "I will," was the Alpha's response.

"Then it's settled young Alpha, you with my nephew Levi, will rule our pack."

The Alpha bowed down with respect before saying, "Please, call me Erwin."

"Now, is there anybody who dislikes this idea, speak now or remain silent," Kenny raised his voice.

I wanted to protest but sucked it up. I had to be brave for our pack. I felt a strong tug on my arm, I turned around only to see that it was my mom. I felt her scent heavy, filled with anger.

"L-Levi, are you sure you want to do this?" Mom gave me a concerned look, her scent rising protectively. I turned to look at her dark grey eyes.

"It's fine mom, I can do this." Mom’s eyes were now returning to their naturally beautiful color, scent becoming calming again. I smirked at mom, giving her the feeling that everything was going to be okay, even though I didn't know if it would be or not. I was upset, I hid it deep inside, trying to control my scent. All the creatures in this world had mates. It didn't matter what you were, it was our destiny to be together. It was rare when someone let their mate go, since it was something sacred, but I had too.

All my life I had been trained to one day become the  _Alpha_.

Everyone expected great things from me, but as soon as I turned sixteen, I had my first heat. After that, I presented as an Omega and our kind was worried that the only Ackerman’s remaining were Omegas. I however kept my head held high and trained with everything I had. I am now eighteen. I knew it was going to be hard, but I had great expectations of my leadership skills, or at least I was hoping I did.

Kenny interrupted my train of thought when I heard him speak again. "Then Erwin, we shall wait for Levi to start his next heat, then you shall mark and bond him. For now, I am still the leader." The blond Alpha nodded. "Until you and my nephew are bonded, I shall give you my place. Thank you both for sacrificing your happiness and becoming our species future, for that you have my full respect."

I felt proud to hear those words, but my inner Omega was not accepting the truth, making me want to pass out.

"I have nothing to add. What is your thought's Erwin?" Kenny asked.

"I’m honored. I won’t let you down for I, Erwin Smith, am a vampire that will give our kind a future they deserve with my soon to be mate, Levi. For we will give this territory the strength to grow." Erwin bowed down in total respect, while the other vampires clapped at his words of grandeur.

"You are dismissed." Kenny bowed and left.

I looked in the direction my uncle was going. My inner Omega screaming to go after him and cancel everything. I breathed in, deep and slow, trying to gain control of myself.

"Levi, you can still stop this, you I-"

I grabbed moms’ hand and rubbed it on my arm, trying my best to soothe her nerves. "It's okay, mom. Please accept my fate, like I have." Mom ruffled my hair. I wanted her to continue forever, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I flinched when I felt a different scent coming from behind me.

"May I have a word with you Levi?" I heard a rough voice behind me. I turned around noticing that it was Erwin. I gave my mom a look, which she responded with a nod and left.

 "What a night." The blonde Alpha uttered.

"Yeah, I guess." I dropped my sight, starring to the floor, as I continued to talk. "Well you and I are future mates now. I'm sorry I got you sucked into this. If I had already found my mate, I wouldn’t be stealing your happ-"

"Please, stop right there.” Erwin spoke.

I looked at the Alpha in front of me, not knowing what to say.

“There’s no need to apologize. All of this is happening for a reason, right? Don't be so tough on yourself, besides I do have a slight attraction towards you."

I shivered at the words. I felt sick. "Can we please talk about attraction and all that after my heat?” I didn't want to talk about attraction, because I clearly didn't feel anything for him.

"When will your heat begin?"

I cocked my head to the side trying to remember my heat schedule. "Umm...In two weeks, maybe." That was way too soon. "Well, I have to go. I want to rest now. Like you said, it’s been a long night."

Erwin nodded drawing himself closer to me. “Yeah. Well, if you'd like, I can take you to your ro-"

"No thanks. I'll see you later." I declined the Alpha's offer. I turned around trying my hardest to flee from the Alpha. I needed to get away from Erwin. If I continued to be near him, I would certainly let out a distressed scent.

Just the thought of being mated and bonded to someone who was not my mate was terrifying. Something of which I’ve never heard. When Omegas met their mate, they knew. It's something they felt. When the Omega went into heat, the Alpha smelled the Omegas scent and they could tell if they were mate’s. After a couple had found their mate, they would mark and bond each other.

I clearly didn't feel anything for Erwin. I’d had my heat around him before, so I was positive he wasn't my mate; but what other choice did I have? I had to accept my fate.

The days went by quickly. I wanted to stop time, but it didn't work that way. I was a week from my heat and I just felt like  _shit._

_-_

_-_

**-**

***Knock, knock***

"Come in," I said, well knowing who the scent from behind the door belonged to. I slowly pushed myself up, noticing it was dark outside. I turned around to see my mom coming into my room.

"Mom, what happened?"

She gave me a warm look before she said, "Levi, since it’s almost time for… for you know. Why don't we take a run outside, have dinner in the forest? Show me what kind of tough Omega you are."

I gave mom a smirk at the thought of being outside, being free again. I had to take advantage of this moment, after all, I was close to being mated and bonded. Meaning, I wasn’t going to be able to leave the village at all. Some things never change.

"Sure, let me just put some shoes on." I crawled off my bed grabbing my black shoes next to the door.

“Did you ask Kenny for permission to go out hunting?” I asked.

Mom sat on my bed throwing me a thrilled look. “I didn’t ask, but I don’t think he’ll mind. If he gets mad, I’ll take care of him.”

I stood up straight, patting my favorite shirt. I was debating on taking it off, since I would be going outside. The last thing I wanted was to ruin it but decided to keep it on since we didn’t have a lot of time. My nose scrunched, smelling familiar scents behind the door.

"We’re coming too." I could hear Isabel and Farlan from behind the door. I kicked the door open startling the vampires who were spying on my mom and me.

"You guys can't be creeping up on creatures like that, its rude." I said, while mom giggled.

Mom stood up, nodding while walking towards the exit. "Let's go hunting."

 It's been days since I’d gone out. I wanted fresh air on my face, to relax and let everything that was happening sink in. The four of us left the castle and were heading to the village exit.

Mom was the second in charge, so we didn’t have a lot of issues making our way out.

My eyes switched from their original color to a dark red, ready to hunt. I heard Isabel squealing as she jumped up and down with excitement. "Whoever gets the biggest animal wins." My eyes twitched in horror, realizing that Isabel might have triggered mom.

_What has she done?_

I didn't want to look at mom, but I was curious to see how crazy her look was this time. You never know with her. I glanced sideways trying to sneak peek at her, and there it was, that creepy smile of hers coming out of nowhere. "That's fine by me." Mom giggled.

Isabel stopped jumping with excitement, before she asked, "Kuchel, what’s with the weird smile?"

I heard Farlan interrupt, yelling directions for our friendly competition. "Alright, we meet at the waterfall in twenty minutes. Anyone who takes longer gets disqualified, okay?” We all nodded, as we placed ourselves into position. "Okay. Ready, set, go!"

I ran fast, not at full speed, I wanted to maintain my stamina. I was thinking about my options. I needed to find a large animal, but what? I was sure it had already been ten minutes since we had begun the race.

This wasn't working, I needed a better view of my surroundings. I jumped onto the trees. Looking out into the distance, I tried to see something, anything but failed. I was about to leave the area, when suddenly my ears picked up a weird sound. A sound I hadn’t heard before, ever.

I started to follow the noise out of curiosity. It came from near the waterfall where mom and the others were meeting after the race. I stood still on top of a tree trying to locate the awkward sound. My gaze wondered to the side of the waterfall, catching a glimpse of the creature making the noise.

_A wolf? Better yet, a werewolf! Here in our territory?_

The creature seemed to be in his wolf form, to my dismay. I took a deep breath trying to think of what my next course of action would be.

I smelled blood coming from the creature. He looked tired and it looked like he had some bad injuries. The back of his bright yellow fur was covered in blood. I had never seen a werewolf or in this case a wolf with my own eyes.

He was big. I didn't know what to do, it was a perfect opportunity to take him down and kill him. That should have been the way it went, but there was something in me that wanted to help him. 

 _Help him?_  

They were our natural enemies.

Without noticing, I was crouching on the ground with my hand out stretched, to help the wolf in front of me. A growl came from the creature, ready to pounce on me at any moment.

I changed my eyes back from red to their regular steel color. "I want to help you." I said.

 The wolf looked confused, distress surrounding him, as he showed his sharp canines. "I’m not a threat. Please, let me help you. If I wanted to harm you, I would have done it already."

This creature was playing with my patience.

The wolf stared at the river. I saw blood run down his face and into the clear water, making ripples as it hit. He looked back at me and stared closely, searching my eyes for a hint of deception.  I tilted my head, showing no signs of wanting to fight. I let a soothing scent go, knowing my strong scent would relax him.

The wolf was an Omega and if I didn't control my scent, he would think I was an Alpha, surely making him uncomfortable.

After some time, the blonde wolf nodded, as he returned to his original form. Nothing too different from his wolf form. He clearly had blond hair shaped like a bowl, his blonde pointy ears poking from the top of his head. The Omega had pale skin, not as white as mine, but he was fair. The werewolf also had light blue eyes and had a blonde tail, which was wrapped around his right leg, and he was… _was NAKED_! Well almost naked.

"Do you, have umm… any clothes?" I asked while turning around to give the blonde boy some privacy.

"I- I do," I heard the Omega run, before giving me permission to turn. He came out from behind a rock, a tint of pink on his cheeks. The werewolf only had pants on, since his injury was on his back.

"I'm going to help you with the injury now, okay?" 

The werewolf only nodded. "O-okay." He answered.

I walked up to the blonde Omega, as I ripped a piece of my favorite long-sleeved shirt. I soaked the piece of cloth with water and began to clean the creatures wound. Even though I was upset about my shirt, I knew the Omega’s injury was more important.

"What's your name?" I asked.

There was a minute of silence, before I finally got an answer. "My name is Armin, Armin Arlert. As you saw already, I'm a werewolf."

I only hummed. "I'm Levi, Levi Ackerman. I'm a vampire."

I saw Armin's eyes widen as he spun, looking at me. "You're an Ackerman?"

"Wow, I thought the vampire thing was going to shock you more than my last name." I murmured. I pressed the piece of fabric to the werewolves wound receiving a low growl.

"Well yeah, I-it is a shock a vampire is here helping a werewolf. We are mortal enemies." 

_And there it was again._

I hummed. “Well you see, I’ve heard stories of the Ackerman’s. I have a friend who has the last name Ackerman too. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman and you two really look alike.”

_Another Ackerman?_

 I thought we were the last three Ackerman’s alive, not counting the children I was going to have with Erwin. 

 _'Fuck'._ Why did I have to remind myself?

"All done kid, just let me put this on you." I said, grabbing some healing plants.

"What is in—aaaaaa! It burns!" Armin screamed from the heat of the remedy I was administrating to his back.

"Relax. I'm using a special plant, it will help seal your wound, it makes sure the wound won't open again. I would make you drink it too, but we don’t have the utensils to prepare it."

The reaction the Omega werewolf gave was funny. I saw how Armin finally relaxed. He sat down next to the lake, putting on his deep brown t-shirt. "Now that we’re done with that. What the hell are you doing here? Do you know you're in vampire territory? You were lucky to run into me, but if another vampire finds yo-"

"Levi!? Levi!? LEVIIII!"

_Shit, shit, shit._

I could smell my mom’s scent.

  _Not good, not good at all._  

"Mom is coming, hide behind those rocks. It's too late for you to run. Here," I took my shirt off and threw it to the Armin.

"Try not to move, and cover yourself with this. See if you can hide your scent with mine. If mom finds you, I can't promise anything." 

I heard how Armin gulped, and ran to shield himself behind the rocks.

"There you are, Levi. I was worried that you had gotten lost." Mom said, as she jumped off a tree, dragging a huge bear behind her. Moms scent was as strong as ever, but right now it was even more stout with the smell of pride of hunting a nice prey. She cocked her head to the side looking at me weird. "Were you going to take a dive in the water, why are you shirtless?" 

_Shirtless? Right._

"Yeah, I was, but I got careless with my shirt. It dropped in the water and sank down, so now I'm shirtless," I stared deep into my mom’s eyes trying to give her an unexpressed face. Quick to hide my unsettled scent.

"Aaaw too bad. I knew it was your favorite shirt. So, did you catch anything. As you can see I caught this big bear. If you want, I can give you some blood."

“Umm-"

"Kuchel! Levi!"

We both looked in the direction from which the voices were coming. Farlan was screaming from a distance with Isabel. They landed on the ground and ran towards us. Their eyes not turning back to their original color, blood on their clothes.

"What happened to you guys?” Mom asked.

Their scents were alert, filled with excitement and worry. Farlan took in some air before sighing.  "Well,"

 Isabel interrupted and continued, "We almost caught a wounded wolf. Farlan and I wanted to share the blood, but it ran away and now it’s just roaming around. We have to tell everyone to be alert since we didn't see where the creature went."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

Why, out of all the things that could have happened to the werewolf, did he have to be attacked by these two?

Mom’s eyes widened. It looked like she was going to say something, but she got interrupted.

"Big bro, why are you shirtless?"

I thought again about my lie and said, "I didn't feel like hunting anymore, so I came to swim." I spoke in my regularly cold voice, turning my head away from them.

"KUCHEL!" 

 _Now what?_ I clearly didn't need any more problems. Another strong yell could be heard in the distance. It was Petra. "Kuchel, the village is being attacked by werewolves! It's ugly Kuchel, most of our kind was said to have fled and the ones fighting don't seem to have a chance. What are we going to do?" 

Mom’s eyes went from light grey to red in seconds. "Levi, you stay here with Petra, Farlan, and Isabel. I’m going back to the village to see what I can do. If I don't come back in one hour you are to run to safety. Do you hear me?"

I hissed, as I released my fangs. “No, I'm coming with you. I’m the next Alpha to lead. I have to protect our kind."

Mom turned to look into my eyes, giving me a death glare. Her scent dark and heavy in the air. "You are not an Alpha, I am second in charge and your mother, you will obey me. Do I make myself clear? If everything is going smooth and we win the battle, I will send someone for you."

"But-" I whimpered. Her scent was potent, my head quick to tilt in forfeit, exposing my neck to her. I was no match for her power. Even Farlan, being an Alpha was quick to incline his head and back up. I was hurt by what mom said. I clearly knew I wasn't an Alpha, but it didn't matter to me. I wanted to show my pack that I could protect them.

"Don't argue with me! I'm off now," mom ran back towards the village.

 It was quite for a few seconds. Our scents subsiding after the argument. 

"It smells different, doesn't it?" Petra sniffed the air. "There's a werewolf nearby." The blonde Omega added.

 _Please let it not be the one that's behind those rocks._  

My eyes twitched. I tried not looking in the werewolf’s direction, but it was no use. It didn't take long for Petra to catch the scent that wasn't ours. Petra's eyes changed to her red color, as she slowly walked behind the rocks. Before I knew it, she was ready to pounce.

"Petra, wait!" She turned to give me a confused look, but was caught off guard, as a werewolf appeared from behind the rocks placing himself behind me. Armin had turned into his wolf form.

I noticed Isabel's scent raising, caught between worry and anger. "What's going on big bro? Why is that werewolf behind you? Why aren't you attacking him?"

"Guys I can expla-" My own scent filled with distress.

Farlan’s eyes changed red, his fangs growing longer.

"No Levi, our kind is being tortured and killed in our own village and you’re telling me you have something to do with werewolves?"

Farlan was screaming at me now. His scent heavy with dominance, but it did nothing to me, other than put me on edge. I knew I could take him down, but I would never harm my friends or family.

"I have nothing to do with werewolves. I meet this werewolf and he was injured, I just couldn't kill him. Something in me told me not kill the Omega. Armin, please come out and explain yourself."

The werewolf hesitated for a minute, but eventually turned back into his regular form. He changed into his clothes behind me, the blonde Omega poked his head out from behind my shoulder and said, "About your pack and village. I- I'm sorry, but the pack that’s attacking your village isn't my pack. I would have smelled them by now."

"How can we trust you?" Petra shrieked, giving her red eyes a squint.

"Because the werewolves attacking your village are the one’s attacking me too. I have no reason to lie. I would have attacked you, if that was the case.”

"I believe him." I grunted as I clothed myself again with my torn shirt. I did believe the werewolf. Like the Omega said, there was no gain in him lying to us.

"But, big bro-"

Farlan hissed. His stare coming from the direction of our village. "You guys, I can smell three werewolves coming our way. We haven't  _drank_ in a few days. We won't out run them like this.”

Petra whimpered scared for our well-being. “What are we going to do, Levi?" Petra whispered.

I weighed our options, not having many.

"You guys might not out run them, but I can." Quickly Armin transformed into his wolf form, again, kneeling down for us, beckoning us to get on his back. I contemplated the wolf’s stance. I stared into his blue eyes. 

 _Should I really trust this wolf?_  

What if it was a trap that would send all my friends to their deaths? I was going to protest, when I realized that the wolf trusted me back there.

"Get on," I said, while looking at my friends.

"Get on!? Have you gone crazy big bro?"

I arched my brow at her comment, as I continued to say, “If you don't get on, its most likely they will kill us. Make a choice and make it quick.”

They were taking too long, maybe they weren’t going to get on, which only meant I had to get ready to defend. It took some time, but I saw how the three of them stared at each other, until they nodded.

Feeling all of us on top of him, Armin began to run as fast as he could. I was staring into the distance.

  _What was going on with my life?_

First Kenny's words of retirement. Then the sudden mating and bonding for control of the pack and now I meet a wolf. To be precise, a werewolf.

"Levi the sun is rising. We can't be exposed to the sun for a long time." 

_Great, just what I needed._

What was I going to do?

"Big bro, I can hear them. They’re right behind us."

I clicked my tongue in stress, I quickly pulled on Armin’s ear. "Armin, can you go any faster?" I shouted into of his ear. Distress and anger coming from me now. I received a slow nod, but it was no use. Armin was running fast, but he was injured. Not to mention we weren’t the lightest thing. At this rate the werewolves were going to pounce on us any minute.

_I know what I must do._

"Armin, continue running without looking back. Take my friends somewhere safe and don't listen to their protests." I could see how Armin shook his head, not agreeing on the idea. The Omega werewolf growled. I ignored the action and jumped off anyway.

"Levi, what are you doing?" I heard Farlan yell at me, ready to get off too.

"No, I'll take care of this. You four get to safety."

There was no more time for talk. My eyes turned red and my fangs grew wildly. I strained, trying to hear their heartbeats and smell their scents. My head was spinning, not letting me concentrate. The lack of blood in my body was affecting me too.

A werewolf came out of the dark, pouncing on me and grabbing my arm. I let a small groan slip from my throat. I was able to punch the wolf in the face a couple of times. With time, the wolf finally let go of me, crying in pain.

I took the opportunity to grab him by his head and twist his neck. I saw blood pour down my pale hands and felt saliva run down from the corners of my mouth. It had been some time since I’d fed. My fangs pierced through his flesh, sucking his blood.

My eyes flashed an even darker shade of red, gore running down my chin. I threw the lifeless wolf to the ground with a loud thud. I heard a noise from behind me. The scent of an angry Alpha was close. My head spun around to see it, but it was too fast, I only felt wind blow across my face, one of the wolves had passed me by.

I blinked for a minute trying to react to what happened, the answer hitting me in seconds. He was chasing Armin and the others. My feet were quick, running after the werewolf that promised to hurt my friends. My ears twitched, hearing another werewolf behind me. 

_Not good._

I was about to pounce on the werewolf in front of me, when the he turned around, taking aim to my shoulder. It took time to realize it had been a trap. My body was being swung back and forth like I was nothing, feeling my skin being torn apart. I heard the other creature near me, I noticed the other werewolf targeting me. I gave a couple of hard punches to the wolf’s mouth, hoping he would let me go, but he was determined to end my life.

I was quick to wrap myself around the wolf’s head. If I was going to die, at least I would take this beast with me. There was no way the werewolf had me in his line of sight.

I immediately closed my eyes.  _I’m done for._   _Pathetic you can't even beat two werewolves’. What makes you think you'll be a good leader?_   I thought with passion.

I felt my body was slowly giving up. The wolf had a tight hold on me, fangs ripping into the flesh, my blood spurting everywhere. The sun was already poking through the sky as it slowly shined on my body.

_It was fucking hot._

I could hear my own grunts escape my throat. I let out a cry of pain. In minutes, I managed to crack an eye open as I heard a scream, this time it wasn’t me. My eyes were quick to find a big blonde wolf and he wasn’t alone. There was a bigger wolf behind the Omega, dark black fur with white underneath it’s stomach, dark grey eyes. I saw how both wolves grabbed the enemy, tearing him in two. The grip he held on my arm was weakening. I took the opportunity to try and hit the wolf that was digging into my arm again. My vision was getting blurry and I could smell burning flesh, I had to be quick.

A sudden growl caught my attention, my head turning to see the biggest wolf out of all of them heading my way.

Deep brown fur flowing so beautifully in the wind, it looked like they were dancing. The wolves yellow like turquoise eyes were stunning. They looked like gems. I finally managed to jerk my arm lose. I hissed at the burning sensation I felt in my whole body. I landed on the ground with a loud thud, my back arching in pain from the fall.

It didn’t take very long until I felt strong arms around me. I smelled it, a strong scent making me want to submit completely. It wasn’t because he was an Alpha with a dominant scent. It was something different, too different. I wasn't okay, and I didn't know if it was the fact of slowly losing my life, or for being in the arms of this creature. He smelled like home, safe,  _mate_.

"Hey, are you okay? Hey, please don't black out on me." That's all I could hear before I lost my sight in those beautiful emerald eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading.<3


	3. Taboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassss! I finally finished Chapter three. :D  
> I don't have a lot of free time anymore so, I'll try hard to update. :3  
> Please Enjoy.♡

**Eren Pov:**

We were running at full speed in our wolf forms after me and Mikasa had caught up to Armin's scent. The blond Omega had gone missing for three days. I couldn't help, but to worry about him. As we continued to get closer, I smelled blood mixed with some other scents. 

_Vampires._

Was Armin being attacked by them? My blood boiled, I would kill anyone or anything who would harm my friends. 

 _It's okay Eren, Armin is strong.”_ Mikasa told me through mind linking.

I answered her with a loud growl. I picked up more speed, not wanting to waist more time. The more we moved forward, the more I was able to smell Armin. My eyes were quick to flicker and see my friend with three vampires inside a cave.

"We need to help big bro!" A red-headed girl screamed. Her eyes flashing red and upset in her scent.

I heard how they were discussing.

“Izzy, we can't go back, we’ll burn. Is that how you want to die?" The blond vampire said, anger coming off on his scent.

 _"Armin!"_   A howl escaped my throat trying my best to get full attention from the blond wolf. 

 _"Are you okay?"_ Mikasa said. She growled at the three vampires positioning herself in front of Armin, teeth ready to attack.

I saw how Armin got in front of the vampires and said, "No wait! They helped me. Listen, I can explain later. Right now, we need to help Levi. He jumped off me to distract the other wolves that we're going to attack us."

I nodded. Seeing how Armin was almost begin us.

"We are going to return and help Levi, stay here. We’ll bring him back." Armin said, looking at both vampires, that had anxiety plastered on their face.

Both vampires nodded, as they saw my blonde friend turn into a wolf. Mikasa hid her teeth nodding. She turned to look at me and asked,

_"Eren, are we really going to help them?"_

Armin told us to follow the strongest scent we could pick up and it wasn’t a joke. If it wasn’t because there was a sweet aroma in the Omegas scent, I would have thought it was an Alpha.

_"You heard Armin. We can't just leave the creature that saved Armin."_

Mikasa nodded, following behind me. We got there fast, as we saw the raven fighting. His strong scent wasn’t meant to be taken lightly. The Omega had great speed and great strength, that was obvious. We tried getting a good view of things but was surprised when one of the wolves grabbed the Omega from his shoulder. Something deep in me felt rage come up, there was a strong pull dragging me to the Omega.

_"Armin, Mikasa get the wolf that's going to attack him. I’ll get the one that's holding him."_

Both wolves nodded. I placed all my attention now to the Omega that was being hurt, the pulling sensation being stronger and stronger with time passing. My body was reacting by itself. I felt the urge to kill that wolf. How dare they treat  _my_  Omega like that? I tackled the wolves neck breaking it insistently with no effort. My teeth ripped through his throat, as blood splattered everywhere. I ignored the bloody view and quickly looked at the Omega that was on the floor. His body burning from the sun. I tried my best to cover him with my body. It helped a little, but the vampire looked extremely hurt. I felt the need to hold him, protect him. I wanted to brace him, scent mark him.

_Scent him?_

 

 

**Levi's Pov:**  


I felt light-headed. The feeling of being on something soft, and warm made me ask myself where I was. I squirmed trying to get up but felt heavy.

"Ugh, where am I?"

"Levi!" A sudden scream made me wide awake. I threw myself up to check my surrounding. My scent dark with rage, fangs growing and eyes flashing red. My body shuddered, feeling a sudden hug. Well make that two.

"Levi, I'm so glad you’re okay!" Petra cried making it hard to hear what she was saying.

"Yeah, big bro." Isabel crooked.

The two-girls sobbed on to my shirt leaving boogers and tear marks. I heard Farlan from behind the two girls say,

“Welcome back Levi. How are you feeling?"

 I let my guard down, as I relaxed and let my scent fall, before answering.

"Well I've been better. Where are we?" I asked again, this time with a little annoyance. I hated being ignored.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're actually in a wolf pack."

I nodded, humming while I processed the news.

"Really, wait what?" My voice cracked. I whipped my head to see my blond friend while he smirked and nodded.

"Seems like the werewolf you saved is really important to the Alpha of this pack. You were right in not killing him. He saved us."

 I sighed, as I tried sitting up trying to get rid of the bandages off my shoulder.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

Isabel gave a low hiss, as she glared at me.

 "Big bro no, you shouldn't take them off, you’re still healing."

"Yeah Levi!" The two girls gave me a pout. Seeing how cute their face was, I couldn't protest.

"Fine." I let Isabel wrap the bandages back on.

Farlan chuckled, as he continued his story, "Well Armin wasn't going to stop any time soon. He said you gave him an order and that he needed to get us to safety, but then two more wolves came our way. I thought they were our enemies but was wrong. Looks like they were part of Armin's pack. They left us in a cave, so the sun wouldn't hit us and the three of them went for you. When they brought you back, you didn’t look that good. You were bleeding pretty bad, parts of your skin burned by the sun."

I gave a nod and asked the question I was scared of.

"So, how long have I been out?"

My eyes were quick to see how Farlan scratched his neck nervously.

"A week."

 _That wasn't too bad...wait._  

"A week?! _”_

 _I’ve been out for a whole week?_ I could have been helping my kind all this time. How was I supposed to show Omegas were as good as Alphas when I was getting hurt all the time?

Farlan took my attention, as he continued.

"Yes. The wolf clawed their teeth real deep into your shoulder. If it wasn't for Eren, the Alpha of this pack, you might have died.”

"So, you're telling me, I got saved by this werewolf named Eren?”

"That's right."

_Eren._ _Was he the…_

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." A girl who had reddish-brown hair tied to a pigtail, light yellow eyes and thin appearance came in.

"Hello, you must be Levi. I’m Sasha and right behind me is my mate Connie. We’re here to check on you."

I only hummed.

"I guess I don't mind.”

With that Sasha began to change my bandage and clean my wounds. Her ears would perk time to time when I hissed.

Sasha unraveled the bandages around my arm and said,

"Wow, I can see you healing better now that you're awake. I say that by tomorrow you'll be all better."

I gave a simple nod. Thank fucken Eren for saving my life. I grabbed the Beta’s hand moving it away from my body. I didn’t really like being touched. I knew it was Sasha's job, but who knew what germs the girl had.

Petra gave a zoom in in what was happening and looked a Connie.

“So, aren't you jealous that your mate is touching Levi, not to mention that we’re vampires?" Petra blurted out. Did that matter?

"Not really, you see I'm a Beta. I'm not as protective with my mate like an Alpha would be with his Omega. Plus, even with that dominant scent he carries, I can tell that Levi is an Omega. It's okay and the vampire thing, well I'm still debating."

I gave a low hiss feeling a sting run through my body. Sasha ignored my protest and continue her actions from earlier. She pressed hard on my shoulder making it purple around the bite. She was trying to clean the dry pus that came out from my injury.

My scent was immediately in the air. I was pissed. Sasha backed up a little. Everyone’s scent on edge because of mine.

“S-sorry. I needed to do that.” Sasha claimed.

I immediately took in air between my teeth trying to relax again. I didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable with my scent. It hurt like a bitch, but it wasn’t their fault. After some seconds my scent was back to normal. The Beta came close to me again and said,

"We’ll all better. Get some rest for today, so you can get better soon."

"Thanks." I said, trying to ignore the sting I still felt around my shoulder.

"You’re welcome. We'll let our Alpha know that you are better. Armin, also told us to let him when you woke up, so we’re going to let him know, okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, okay." It's not like I could reject them when they saved our life.

"Hope you feel better soon." Sasha said, as she left with her mate.

I looked at my friends who were still a few feet away from me.

Isabel tried breaking the silence, as she bounced towards me and said,

"Big bro. Big bro guess what?" The girl with red hair and green eyes jumped up and down right in-front of me.

“What is it?” I asked. Feeling my heart melt with her cute ways. "I'm turning eighteen tomorrow. Too bad we can't celebrate it."

I gave a fake smile. I was happy for her turning eighteen, but it was bad we had to be in this situation. Just wondering what we would do next and if our kind was okay. I had to control my upset scent. Any bad slip up and it would be in the air.

“We should do something, even if it’s just us.” Petra said.

"Am I invited?"

A calm voice caught our attention.

The blond Omega gave a small smile, as he looked at me with his blue eyes.

"How are you feeling, Levi?”

I was glad Armin was okay. The Omega had arrived with perfect timing. I needed to get distracted.

"Well that was quick. Who knew you werewolves were fast." I said, sarcasm running through my teeth.

The Omega chuckled.

"That's because we werewolves can communicate through thoughts, that's something our kind have advantage."

"Hmm, well I'm better thanks to your kind."

"Please, you helped me first, so I had to do the same thing."

Farlan, Isabel, and Petra got near the blond Omega and bowed down. The blond vampire said in a deep voice,

"We’re sorry we tried to kill you that night. You know it's instinct to attack prey when they’re in our territory, mostly because you were a werewolf."

The blond werewolf chuckled nervously before he said,

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine and I'm glad you’re all fine too. Past is in the past now.”

I placed my two feet on the floor, my body feeling wobbly. I gave a look to my friends, before looking at Armin.

“Well, we’ll leave right now. We don’t want to have any problems with your pack. You already had us here for a week.”

Armin gave a pouty face, his scent coming out as upset.

“I will not let you leave. You guys can stay here till you know something about your pack.”

I was really grateful for what Armin’s kind was doing for us but,

"Are you guys okay with this? I mean we’re vampires, we’re supposed to be enemies. How will your pack feel about four vampires roaming around your territory like nothing?"

A small chuckle came out of the blond Omega, as he said,

"Don't worry, Eren will take care of that. In fact, I will show you it’s no big deal. How about a small reunion tomorrow? For Isabel’s birthday. I mean, if it’s okay with you guys too."

I didn’t want to argue more about the situation and I did want to celebrate Isabel’s birthday, but was it really okay to stay? I didn’t want to seem like I was ungrateful.

"Fine." I looked at Petra who’s face looked paler, now that I was thinking about it. When was the last time they ate? I got to drink when I fought, but they’ve hadn’t. I knew how they were and they have probably been next to me all this time. My gaze was on Armin.

"My arm is feeling better now. Isabel, is it dark outside?" I felt irritated and I didn’t know why. The feeling in my chest clenching. I had to be the worst future leader ever.

"Yeah, it's getting dark." The green-eyed girl answered taking my thoughts away from my aching heart. I bent my arm feeling how some of my bones cracked in the process. This time, I felt relief. I needed to drink, and my friends needed it too. If we went on without drinking anymore, we would go  _berserk_ , and that was something I did  **not**  want.

"Well then, if you guys don't mind. We want to go hunting."

Petra turned her head giving me a concerned look.

"What? You can't be healed yet."

"I'm fine. I'll get better if I drink, right? So, Armin, are we allowed to hunt?"

Armin took in the hint, blinking a couple of times, before nodding.

"Of course. I’ll let Eren know. He can let the guards know, so they don't attack you."

Armin gave a pouting look, before saying,

"Okay, but don't leave! I’m serious Levi. If you guys leave, I will track you guys down and it won’t be too hard with Levi’s strong scent."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I didn’t like being remembered that my scent was strong.

"We won't, don't worry." I looked at him, before switching my eye color back to red. It's not like we really had an option. God only knew where we were and now that I put some thought to it; What truly happened to our pack? Was mom okay? What if something bad happened to her? I let go of my distressed scent.

Farlan looked at me smelling the scent I was giving. He grabbed my hand letting go of his own smoothing scent, as he tried to relax me.

I really wasn't a fan of the Alphas scent but was appreciative for him trying.

"Thank you." I told him.

The blond Alpha nodded.  
-  
-

We walked to the forest that Armin led us too. We observed how almost no creature was out. Guess it was that it was night and unlike vampires, werewolves slept in. The place was big, which meant there was a lot of werewolves. I didn’t want to doubt on Armin’s word, but it still had me on edge. After some minutes of walking and being awkwardly alert, we got to the forest.

“You guys can hunt here. I told Eren to tell the wolves that are in guard to not attack you. I will take my leave. Ummm… I have stuff to do.”

I nodded in agreement and started to enter the forest.

Armin gave his last goodbye and left.

"Well, we’re here." I said. Walking in the middle of the night through a forest was a good distraction from what was happening. I mean what better distraction than to being free once again. I heard Isabel scream behind me, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I saw how she was going to pounce on a tree. I hissed at her to get her attention and said,

"Just to get this clear. We aren't separating any more, okay?"

Petra sighed and said, "I like that idea."

Farlan snorted at her relief. After giving out some rules, we ran through the forest.

We let our instinct take over. We tried hard to hunt our prey, though it was kind of hard, since almost in every corner there was a wolves’ scent.

I turned around to see Isabel who was flashing a pout.

 "All I feel, smell, and hear is wolf."

She looked cute when she was bothered. My attention was taken away when we saw two wolves snarling to something, but we couldn't quiet see what.

Petra stared in curiosity, before she said,

"Let's go see what's going on. They might need our help"

We slowly tried getting closer, only hearing a fight between wolves and a vampire. Our eyes turned to a darker red trying to inspect more.

My eyes widen when I smelled Erwin’s scent. I gave a couple of jumps more, till I was able to spot Erwin. I saw how Petra jumped and ran in-front of Erwin, as the rest of us did the same.

"Please, stop. He’s with us."

The wolves snarled at us. One of them returned to his werewolf form and said,

"Our Alpha gave us specific scents to recognize what vampires can be in our territory and his scent is not recognized. I don't know why our Alpha is letting vampires roam in the village. You guys are enemies. We shouldn't even be helping you."

I hissed at the comment. I knew this wasn't normal just the thought of vampires and wolves getting along was crazy.

"Listen, we understand. We won't be staying here much, so if he surrenders can he stay with us? Once we're healed we’ll be on our way, okay?”

"We can't leave him yet. Our Alpha must approve. We must take him to our dungeon."

I turned my attention to Erwin who was giving loud hisses. I came closer to him trying to inspect him.

“Levi, are you guys okay? We need to get out of here, they're going to kill us."

Erwin grabbed, and squeezed my hand. I scrunched my eyebrows in pain on the tight hold Erwin had on me.

"No, they’re not. Please just calm down. I'll explain to you later, just surrender." 

Erwin hissed even louder giving a dominating scent.

"Surrender? They'll kill us!”

I whimpered being affected by the scent of the Alpha, but I wasn't going to submit to him. It was the first time I had smelled Erwin this powerful. He was determent to take us. I understood he was worried, but we needed to stay put for a while, before deciding what we were going to do. I was starting to get mad with the Alpha. It was as he was challenging me. He wasn’t listening to me, and that turned on something inside me.

My scent like always was being powerful at the change of my emotion. The feeling was quick to run through my blood. I felt excitement, power.

“As the next leader and as your f-future mate, I’m telling you what you should do!"

Erwin was now ignoring the werewolves and looked deep into my eyes.

I felt how my whole body gave in a pleasure that was unknown to me. I didn't know what was happening. I smiled at the feeling only to let out giggles. I couldn't understand what was happening, until. 

"F-fine," Erwin said. His face filled with horror and his neck exposing.

The heavy scent that was threatening me soon changed to tamed. I giggled in-between my breaths extremely happy with the results. I was unable to stop myself for a while and when I finally could stop, I realized that I had the look _. The Yandere look_. Was me bossing people around satisfying or was it being challenged and winning? I was going to apologize to Erwin but got interrupted by Petra.

"There, you see. Erwin isn’t threatening anyone anymore. B careful with him, if anything happens, please tell us."

The caramel looking wolf came behind Erwin pushing him towards a direction with his head.

Erwin still looked shocked.

The werewolf got on the wolf, as he gripped on his fur. He turned around and said,

"Don't worry. We’ll tell everything to Armin."

They both walked Erwin forward and left.

We grunted in agreement. We felt the breeze run through our body, as we were looking at each other.

I saw Farlan frown, before saying,

"Well so much for hunting."

I was still deep in thought from my actions earlier. Maybe it was just a false alarm, or maybe I just was nervous, and it made me make that weird face.  _Like mom, like Kenny._  A shiver ran through my body. The Ackerman look was scary and traumatizing. I just hoped it wasn't a trigger to pull that face.

"We need to get back. We don't want to cause any other problems." I said.

They all nodded while walking to the wolves’ pack.

We walked towards the pack seeing Armin in the entrance. His scent was alarming. He was probably thinking we were upset.

I wasn’t upset, this was their territory after all. We had to play on their rules.

“Are you guys okay?” The Omega asked.

I let go of a smoothing scent making Armin relax instantly.

“We're okay. We want to rest right now.”

Armin nodded, before walking towards some huts. I didn’t want to be too close to other werewolves.

The Omega took note that we weren’t following. Armin realized the situation and walked us around the village. At the other side of the village there were smaller huts. There were more far away from everyone else, which was good for me.

“We used to use these huts for couples to go through heats, but we don’t use them anymore since Eren built other places for that.”

The blond Omega explained us.

We walked next to the small rooms.

“Pick which ever. They are all recently cleaned. I’ll take my leave, so you guys can rest.” Armin gave me a soft smile, before walking back.

I sighed in relief.

Petra yawned, as she opened her bedroom door and said, "Is this really okay?"

At this point it didn't matter anymore. I gave my friend a nod.

She sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

We nodded and replied.

"Night, everyone." 

I walked inside the hut. It had two rooms. The entrance one had a bed in the front view and a small kitchen on the right. The other room was a small bathroom. I wanted to check out more the horizons, but instead headed towards bed. I wanted to rest, but my body wasn’t giving out. I rolled back and forth trying to sleep. My body quivered. This sensation of feeling weird.

_Feeling weird. Feeling weird._

My body reacted fast, as I sat up immediately. How did I forget I was going in heat soon?

 _Shit, shit, shit._   _Why here?_  

It's a nest of Alphas. I was living with wolves where most of them were Alphas. Wait, but I’m a vampire, not even if I was in heat they would dare touch me, it's taboo. Either way, I was worried. My scent was in the air, full of worry. The thoughts in my head making me want to have a panic attack.

I tried to calm myself, I remembered Erwin was here. All I needed to do was get Erwin to scent mark me, putting blood on my wrist. That's the way vampires scent marked their mate, except for the fact that Erwin was not my mate.

"Dammit it. I'm thinking too much." I rolled myself out of bed, my feet walking to the door, so I could get some air. As I opened the door, I saw Sasha with her hand stretched, ready to knock.

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

The Beta shook her head. Her nose twitching, and neck showing. The fact that I could also make Beta’s surrender without a blink was amazing. They weren’t that sensitive to scents, but I still managed to get a reaction like that. There were times I loved that my scent was strong, but other times I wished I was scentless.

“I came because I heard there was an accident in the forest and I thought maybe you hadn’t been able to eat. I wanted to know if you wanted a rabbit? I know it’s not much, but it will help with your injury. Also, I wanted to know if you want to see your,”

“Yeah, I'm coming." I said, not letting her finish.

"Have others gotten something to drink?" I asked fast.

Sasha nodded.

My mind was now distracted by the animal that was a few inches away from my snow like hand. My scent slowly returned to normal.

"Here. You have ten minutes to talk with him. We will release him tomorrow morning."

I followed Sasha all the way to what I suppose were the dungeon. They were underground. I was actually stun. I had never been underground, not like I’ve seen a lot of things to begin with. I kept walking, and before we entered the dungeon, I drank my dinner. When we got to the last section, Erwin was sitting in a corner.

He whipped his head to our direction smelling the air. "Levi, are you okay? Have they done anything to you or the others?"

The Alphas scent grew thick with worry. He’s hands were clutching the bars that separated us.

"Calm down eyebrows. I'm fine." Erwin hissed a little, nodding his head.

"Erwin, listen. I'm going to explain you what happened, okay? Don’t go be acting off your instincts." I scolded the Alpha, though I didn’t know if I had the right too, after all, I did the same.

The Alpha nodded again.

I tried my best to explain what happened the shortest way possible. Once finished, I stared at the Alpha and said, "I'm sorry for giving you a weird look. I don't know what happen."

Erwin shook his head. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

I was ready to say more but remembered the important stuff. My heat.

"There’s another problem. I think I may go into heat soon. I need you to scent mark me. Can you do that?" I felt sick. It didn't feel right to me. Erwin wasn't my mate, so why was I going to let him scent mark me?

"I'll do it, if you scent mark me too?"

 _What kind of response was that? Just fucken scent mark me and shut up._  

"Why?" I asked, annoyance in my voice.

"So, they know we are future mates."

My stomach formed a knot, I wanted to throw up blood.

“Fine, give me your arm."

I bit his arm with little force, trying to not break the skin that was for bonding. I made a small pool of blood pouring on to Erwin's wrist, then I took it to my neck; rubbing it on my glands. Once the blood was settled in, it turned transparent.  Only leaving the scent of their _mate’s_ blood.

"There, your turn."

He grabbed my wrist and did the same thing to my arm.

_Let go. Let go. Let go._

I heard those words swim in my head over, and over. Erwin finally let go of my hand. I needed to leave. All I wanted was to rest. I told Erwin about the plans of how they would release him tomorrow.

He nodded in agreement, finally letting me feel like I had somewhat control. I started walking up the dungeon without a second thought. My attention was caught by a sudden scream. I turned my head to look at a funny looking Beta. She had big glasses. The Beta was being dragged by werewolves.

"Hey, you guys! I'm no threat, I just came for some plants I needed" The Beta screamed.

"Hey, you cold-blooded. You know this girl too?" I approached them, ignoring the nick name. My stare went deep into the Betas eyes.

"The name is Levi and no, I've never seen her in my life."

"Hey Levi, top playing around." The girl said, giggling and giving me puppy eyes. 

It was true though, I didn't know this Beta.

"Do you or do you not know her?" The werewolves again, anger in their tone.

I sighed, as I said, "Yeah, I know her." I knew this wouldn’t end good. "Well, we’ll let our Alpha know that you are also with a witch."

_A witch? I didn't know the girl was a witch._

"Can I have a minute with my _friend_ Levi, please." The Beta pleaded.

The werewolves growled, as one of them said, "Make it quick."

I lifted a brow before walking with them. So now she wanted to talk to me?

The werewolves placed the witch behind a dorm, just like Erwin.

I stared to the Beta who had drool on the side of her mouth.

"You're a vampire." The Beta claimed.

I arched a brow in annoyance and said, "Yeah, so? What's wrong with that? You're a witch."

Her mouth twitched, as she continued, "No, no you don't understand. I haven't seen one in ages and with that scent. I once meet a vampire with this scent."

I wasn’t interested in what the witch was talking about. I just wanted to rest.

"Well whatever. What do you want from me shitty glasses?”

"My name is Hanji. I wanted to thank you for taking responsibility for me. Like we both know, I'm a witch. Not to brag, but I’m a good one." The Beta said, smirking and jumping trying to show off.

"Yeah, so what’s your point?" I was still not interested.

"That I'm in your debt with you. I also wanted to tell you that I'm planning on sticking to you."

My eyes stared at hers before approaching her and whispering. "No thanks," I started to walk away.

"Haaaa, why not? The laws in a witch is to help the people who help them. Don't you know how rare it is for someone to do that to you?"

I turned around, my scent already growing in anger and annoyance.

"One, there’s no way you will grant me your power just for something so small. Two, your way to noisy. I have enough with two people in the group already."

Just the thought of having to babysit someone else other than Isabel, and Petra made me want to disappear.

"Well you may be right on the first one, you see, I lost my home long ago. Being alone sucks and you remind me of someone. I miss him and since you have a resemblance to him in scent, I will stick to you, and no, you don't have a choice."

I was weirded out. I saw how Hanji took out a stick and swung it around mumbling stuff I couldn't understand.

"Shouldn't the guards have taken your wand away?" I pointed at the stick.

Hanji giggled and finished her mumbling.

I felt a sting coming from the back of my neck, the stinging began to burn, as I was on the ground rolling in pain.

"W-what are you doing to me?" I managed to protest, my eyes shutting in pain.

“Oh, shut it. The pain should be gone any second now."

The instant the witch said that, I felt how the pain eased off. I touched that spot that had hurt so much and heard,

"There it's sealed."

"What’s sealed?" I panicked giving a distressed scent.

"Our bond. I told you I was going to be stuck with you so, that's what I'm planning on doing. Levi, are you an Omega?" More drool came down the Betas mouth. 

"What do you mean a bond and what if I am one?" I was beyond annoyed.

"This," Hanji showed a mark of a star on her neck, it was very small, almost invisible. "You have this on your neck now too." Hanji giggled weirdly.

"What! That's how you repay me?" I let my fangs out, hissing to the girl who was now behind bars.

"Nice fangs! Can I touch them? Please, please. Wow, your scent is sure something...”

I was done. I started to ignore the Beta, as I walked away.

"I'm out of here." I grumbled leaving the witch alone.

"No wait! I want to experiment on you. You're an Omega vampire. Let me run some tests on you. It's for science."

She kept yelling at me. I manage to walk out the dungeon without any other interruptions. I walked to my hut, needing to rest. There were a lot of stuff going on and I wasn't catching up. I laid on my bed as I closed my eyes. Though it was still painful to sleep, I tried my best to ignore it. I kept tossing and turning on my bed, until an image of green emerald eyes was displayed. It calmed me immediately.

_Who was the yellow eyed Alpha?_

_Eren…_

Without noticing I drifted to sleep, not knowing what may happened tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read My Other Fanfics:  
> -Nirvana [Angels Of Death]  
> -Together Forever [Killing Stalking]  
> _____  
> Find me here;  
> Instagram: Winter_Secret_


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome you to chapter four! :D  
> I really love this story, even though I don't know where I'm going with it. Lol.  
> Hope you enjoy it.♡

     I woke up, my muscles feeling sore on my shoulder. Turning to my right, I was confused at why my arm was hurting. I stretched my body making weird noises in the prosses. Looking at the ceiling in front of me, I started to think. Flash backs were coming to my head, remembering what had happened. I sat up taking the soft covers off me. Personally, I didn’t want to think of those things. Smelling the air, I scrunched my nose realizing that I was lacking on hygiene. "I stink."  
     I slowly headed to the bathroom. Listening to the water that was filling the tub, I grabbed the necessaries for a bath. Armin didn't lie when he said the huts were clean. They were even filled with personal stuff someone would need. I lowered myself to the warm water that was underneath me. The water felt nice against my sore muscles, feeling how my body began to relax. I dipped my head in the water holding my breath for a while. Everything was quiet and it gave me time to think.  _'Mom’_  What if something had happened to her? I started to panic, so I pulled out of the water. I grabbed the shampoo and started to lather my hair. Stupid thoughts, I didn’t want to think if something had happened to her, or my pack. After feeling the water getting chilly; I jumped out of the bath, grabbing a towel that was hanging on the side. I walked out to the room, feeling this weird sensation. No, a bad presence was a better word.  
     "BOO!" Hanji jumped out of the closet making me jump. I gripped on to the towel that was now barely hanging on to my hips. "Are you stupid? You almost killed me!" Hanji giggled at the comment. "Can't kill something that’s not alive, right?"  What was she talking about? I was clearly alive. “What are you doing here anyway?” I asked the witch. “They let me go, thanks to you. Don’t you remember?” I clicked my tongue in annoyance.  
     “I remember, but what are you doing in my hut exactly?” The Beta let go of a wild laugh before looking at me.

     “Well I don’t know anybody else. Plus, a blond Omega told me to give you these clothes.” Ignoring her stupid comment, I grabbed the clothes that was placed on top of the bed and walked to the bathroom to change. "Levi, why don't you change in front of me? I’m curios of your anatomy." I felt my cheeks hot. She was crazy. I was surely not going to change in front of her. "No." I answered. Receiving a pout. "You're so mean." I still ignored her while walking to change.  
**In the bathroom**.  
     I came out with an itchy feeling on my body. My heat was getting close. My scent went heavy in the air with distress. Hanji cocked her head to the side and said, "What's wrong? I was just messing with you." I glared at her before I let my eyes soften. I wanted to say nothing, but it was obvious that something was wrong. But how did I know I could trust her.  
     I wanted to continue the ignoring game, but I knew it wasn’t going to work forever on her. "My heat is right around the corner." I looked at her, tears wanting to escape my eyes. I swallowed the huge lump I felt in my throat.  
     "Isn't that a good thing? I mean you can bond with your m-" I hissed at the last word. My scent filling the room with my angry scent. I took a couple of breathes and looked at the witch. "I haven't found my mate. I can't resist another heat because I've been arranged to Erwin. That Alpha is not my mate! I’m forced to bond him for the fate of our kind." My intention wasn’t to scream at her, or talk about my personal problems, but my emotions were all over the place. I saw how the witch was taken back by what I said or maybe it was the scent I was producing. I didn’t know. All I did know was, it was so rare to see a species give up on their destined mate. I knew, and she did too.  
     I was expecting Hanji to get angry or scared of me, but her reaction was the opposite.  
     “I'm sorry to hear that. I didn’t know you were feeling like that" I watched the witches’ eyes only seeing truth to what she was saying. I didnt know why a stranger was given me that kind of look. It was as she expected ssomething different. I wanted to cry, to roll on the ground and sleep for centuries. Stupid hormones of my stupid heat. "I can, kind of help you." Hanji added. I knew she could smell the distress scent becoming mixed with fear. I looked at her with teary eyes. "How?" I asked. I hated showing my weak side, but I was really fragile at the moment. Even if I was strong, I still had emotions.  
     "Well," Hanji scratched the back of her neck and continued, "I can try to make you suppressants." My eyes widen. I needed those suppressants, if I didn't take them who knows what will happen. "Please make them for me!" Hanji looked away.  
     "You see if you do take the suppressants there's risks. Your dynamic is not the type to resist their urges. One of the risks being that they may not work, and make your heat even worse than it's supposed to be and two," Hanji paused receiving a glare from me. "And two?"  
     “You maybe won’t be able to have offspring." I whimpered at hearing that. I didn't want to go into heat, at least not soon, but I also didn't want to lose the possibility of having kids. I also had to think of the pack. My kind were waiting for me to get pregnant and to bring them Alphas, or Omegas. I didn't care as long that they were healthy. Hanji hugged me taking in my cold skin, she tried to warm me up. The Beta started to make soothing noises. "Shhh. Hey, I won't force you to take the suppressants. Don't worry."  
     "It's not that simple Hanji" I added. I felt a weird sensation being hugged by the brown-headed girl. Tears began to run down my cheeks, which resulted in me becoming a sobbing mess. I had to take a very important decision. If I decided to let my heat kick in, I would have to tell Erwin and that would lead to mating and being bonded to him. Something in my body was shaking in that thought.  
     Yet I had the option to take suppressants which may, or may not work on me and it might take the possibility of taken away what I most wanted. Being able to have kids. Hanji seated us on the edge of the bed only rocking me back and forth. I pushed her away lightly, she looked at me trying to wipe my tears away, softly smiling at me.  
     "Hanji," My voice only being a whisper, "I want the suppressants, can you, can you-" I couldn't finish the sentence, but I didn't need to because the Beta finished them for me. "Of course, I'll go get some ingredients and I'll give them to you soon, okay?" I nodded while standing up and walking to the bathroom. "Today is Izzy's birthday. I don't want to stress her out for my condition." Hanji chuckled. Cocking her head to the side and giving me a wild smile. I took deep breathes for a couple of minute before coming out of the bathroom. "I have to go now to get the stuff I need so I can make your _medicine_ " I looked away and walked towards the door.  
     "Okay, I'll see you later then." I said bluntly. The sun was at full blast. It was pure luck that there was a hall in-between our huts, making it easier to get through. A little burning never hurt anyone.  
-  
- _Time skip~_  
-  
     "Happy birthday Izzy!" I said, while giving her a big hug. "Thank you, big bro." I half smiled looking into her bright green eyes. I took in a weird smell, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It was probably me giving out the scent that I would go to heat soon. Why do I always torture myself? I turned to see Erwin walking into the bedroom. There seems to be two wolves outside. They did bring him after all. There was no time to think. I walked up to him, grabbing his arm.  
     "We need to talk." I told him, command in my voice. "Okay." Was his response, as we went to a corner of the room. "What happened to our village? Is Kenny okay? How about mom?" I knew I was asking to many questions at the same time, but I needed to know. "I don't know. I never once saw Kenny. I did see Kuchel though, I was going to help her defend, but was challenged by a wolf. When I finished with him I noticed we were away from the village." Erwin took a deep breath as he continued, "I went back, but when I got there everyone was gone. Only dead bodies of both our kind. I looked at each one, but didn't see Kenny's or Kuchel's body so they must be okay."  
     I tensed, and relaxed at hearing what Erwin was saying. I believed mom, and Kenny were okay as also the rest of the pack. Kenny and mom would never leave our kind unprotected. They were the best at fighting. There was no way they were defeated that easy. I was going to ask more questions, but was interrupted by a knock. Farlan opened the door to see Armin and two other wolves behind him. Two Alphas that was noticeable by their strong scent.  
     They walked in bowing down in respect before they started introducing themselves. "Hey, as you all know. I’m Armin. Omega and of course a werewolf." We nodded while one of the Alphas settled her stare at us. "I'm Mikasa. Alpha and a werewolf." She hid behind her red scarf, but that didn't mean I couldn't recognize her pale skin and black hair. More so ever her scent. It was potent. I liked her. She seemed like a good opponent. Then there was a small chuckle that took me out of my thoughts. "Hi, my name is Eren. I'm the Alpha of this pack and of course a werewolf."  
     Suddenly, this wolves scent went through my noise, it was like a slap at the face. The scent smelling like spicy peppermint. It’s a smell I couldn't put together, but was pulling me closer to this Alpha. His scent was even more potent than Mikasa’s or atleast that's what my inner Omega was telling me. If that was even possible. It left a splendid taste in the tip of my tongue.  
_Mate._  
     My eyes widen.   
Mate?  
     Have I gone crazy? There was no way this guy was my mate. It's  **TABOO**. Walking up to the good-looking werewolf, I grabbed him by his arm.  _What the hell was I doing?_ "Um," I was panicking. I was literally grabbing onto the werewolves’ arm like if we've known each other since forever. I quickly let go of him, my cheeks growing hot. I bowed down in front of the Alpha and said, "Thank you for saving me. I couldn't thank you properly since I got knocked out." I raised my gaze to see Eren only shaking his head.  
     "No, it's me who should thank you. You saved one of my best friend’s life. I owe you." The Alpha also bowed down.

     "Levi." I turned to see that Erwin was calling me.  _Tsk_. Can't you see I’m talking to my Alpha?  My Alpha?  
     I walked towards Erwin. I needed to get away from Eren's scent before I did something stupid. I was staring at the beauty of a werewolf that was a few inches away from me. I was in complete thought, that is until I felt hands on my waist. I turned to see that Erwin had a death grip on me. He bit himself drawing blood from his arm and scented me. I wanted to cry, this was not right. I didn't want this Alphas scent. I wanted my mates scent that was only a few steps away. I released myself from the death grip the vampire Alpha had on me and walked up to the Eren again. I wanted to ask the werewolf if maybe he was in contact with another vampire before he came to the room. That scent that was pulling me towards him could surely not be his. _Right?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Eren's Pov:**  
     I was caught off guard. I didn't expect the Omega vampire to come so close to me. Levi's cold hands on my arm, it made me lean in to the Omegas touch; but was quickly released. Had the vampire only come this close to me to show some gratitude? Well they did have different ways. I was a werewolf and Levi a vampire. Maybe that's how they show gratitude. Hearing the Omegas name being called by a tall blond vampire, I saw how Levi left.  
     I bit the inside of my cheeks seeing the discomfort the Omega was showing being next to that Alpha. Though it was proven that the scent of other creatures that weren't your own didn't effect each other, yet I was getting a opposite effect. Maybe because he had a stonger scent. Either way Levi sure needed to control his arousing scent, because it was driving me crazy. I saw how Levi was getting close to me again. My inner Alpha screaming at me to do the same the other male did. To grab him by the waist and scent mark him. Though I was confused at why I wanted to do it, my instincts were all over the place. I was looking at Levi’s eyes when I smelled the strongest and sweetest scent I ever smelled. It was like strawberry with honey. So, sweet. Even though the other Alpha had scented the Omega, the scent Levi was giving out was stronger. It was so alluring, like if he was in,  
     "Heat."  
     The red headed vampire said, before she fell to the floor. My scent grew full of worry when I saw how the new presented Omega was rolling on the floor, slick coming out of her. "Is she okay?" That was all I could ask when we saw another blonde vampire standing in front of her, staring at us with blood-red eyes fangs to its fullest giving a protective scent.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Levi's Pov:**  
     "What’s going on?" Petra asked before it hit me. Farlan was her mate. Alphas weren't like Omegas that with the scent they figured out who their mate was. The Alphas had to smell their mate in heat and that was what was happening now. I don’t think Izzy knew Farlan was her mate. She was naïve and this was her first heat after all. "Farlan is her mate we need to get out of the room or there will be bloodshed."  I heard Mikasa say, walking at a slowly pace backwards, tilting her head submissive letting him know she didn't want to fight. Everyone started doing the same before we were all outside the room.  
     We all stared at the door that was shut in our faces. We were all with a shocked face. Like I said before, we were sure lucky there was a roof that connected our huts because if there wasn’t we vampires would have been cooked already. The show that was just played was a real shock. It should have been obvious, but I was being selfish only thinking about me and not Isabel. " **SURPRISE!** " Hanji came out some bushes. She took out her wand and did her weird spelling. Suddenly, a bunch of confetti came out of her, covering us with her spell. She noticed everyone was with a serious face before she asked, "What? Was I late? Did I miss anything?"  
     I scrunched my eye brows. "Well if you mean the part where, Isabel went into heat, figuring out that Farlan was his mate, only making us leave the room to be looking at your ugly face. Well no, you didn't miss anything." Hanji frowned at me. Only taken in the part of ugly face before she spoke. "Whatever, I know you love me. Oh, and I'm done with you know what." I cocked my head to the side in wonder before it hit me.  _The suppressants_ , but wait Eren's scent? All I wanted to do was bash my head on the wall and enter in coma.  
     Petra interrupted the silent. "Uumm, I want to go to my room. I want to rest for a while, so I can process all this."  
    "Yeah me too. I'm sorry you guys had to experience that with us." I said, bowing down apologetic. Armin smiled. "Don't worry about it, happens a lot here."

     "Yeah, trust us." My gaze turned, looking at where that musk voice was coming from. I stared into Eren's eyes for a couple of seconds before retrieving it.  
_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._  
     That's all my head was singing. "Well I'm going to go rest. Hanji come with me." I said, before sprinting to my room not caring for the witches’ response.  
     I heard Erwin screaming my name in the distance, but I wasn’t planning in going back. It was to risky.  
-  
- _Quick Time Skip~_  
-  
     I made it back to my room. I pulled Hanji in throwing her on my bed. "I need those suppressants, NOW!" I said my eyes red, scent heavy with command. "Woah, calm down there. Here, there's no need to get aggressive." I looked at the small pebble looking thing in my hand. Walking to the bathroom, I went to the sink to get some water.  
     The pebble seemed unharmful, but it couldn’t lie to me. It took a few minutes of thinking before I chocked it down with water. My inner Omega whimpered. Taking in again the risks that I was running. Though I was sad about the decision I had made, it was one that I thought I had done right. I had the possibility that a werewolf could be my mate. A werewolf and a vampire being bonded, and mated was just crazy. Though when I felt a wet feeling in between my thighs, I knew it wasn't that crazy. I was slicking. I probably didn't smell, or notice because of Isabel’s heat. It was confirmed, whoever scent the werewolf was giving, was my mates. I walked out to the room stopping at the entrance of the bathroom. I looked at the witch, who was just staring at the ceiling.  
     "Hey, how old are you?" Hanji snapped her neck to look into my eyes. "You should never ask a person how old they are. It's just rude." Hanji looked offended. I pouted on not getting the answer I was waiting for. "Are you going to answer me, or what?" Hanji returned to her weird way and said, "How ever since it's you who asked. I'll just tell you that it's been sometime." I arched a brow not imagining that response of the witch.  
     "Well if you've been that long on this world have you," I wanted to ask. I needed to ask. Even if I didn't get an answer.

     "Have you ever heard or seen a vampire, and werewolf be bonded?" Hanji's eyes widened by the sudden question. Her gaze went gloomy only getting a serious tone from her. Something I didn't know she could have. "Yeah, I've seen that and more." My body shivered. It couldn't be true, something of that had to be impossible.  
     "When? How? Where?" I asked like crazy. Hanji smiled lazily before she spoke.

     "It's an Ackerman’s curse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my other Fanfics:  
> -Nirvana [Angels Of Death]♡  
> -Together Forever  
> [Killing Stalking]♡  
> Want to keep up with my fanfics;  
> Instagram: Winter_Secret_


	5. The Voices Inside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. T.T  
> Sorry, I tried my best.<3  
> Enjoy~

     "An Ackerman’s c-curse?" I whispered telling myself more than the witch that was in front of me. "Yeah you see-"  
     Our talk was interrupted with a sudden knock at the door. Hanji got up running to the door. "Coming." She opened the door to see Eren outside rubbing his temples with his finger. "I come to see if Levi is better. I couldn't really talk to him a while ago because of the ummm,  _incident_." I saw how Hanji shook her head and said,  
     "Leviiiiiii~ Eren is here." My heart started pounding hard in my chest. I was excited, but scared at the same time. I didn't know what to say. I walked up to the door, pulling Hanji back. "I'm going to take a shower. We will talk about the ' _Ackerman curse_ ' later." I gave Hanji a glare. "Yes boss. Right now, you should really take a shower. You smell like slick."  
     "Uggghh, I know." I didn't want to be reminded.

     "I'm going with Armin to the forest right now. He was going to show me their garden." My eyebrows twitched. That means me, and Eren were going to be together. Alone, in a bedroom. I started imagining lewd things with Eren. I shook my head harshly. "Okay, but be back soon. Tell Eren to wait for a couple of minutes." Hanji nodded before she left the room. I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, for the second time today. I changed faster than I had ever done. I was quick to wear the black boxers, gray shirt, and black pants that were in the closet. I was sure glad there were extra clothes everywhere. My hand quivered when I touched the door handle. Was I really going to risk it? The scent that was coming from the other side was making me squirm. Without realizing I opened the door smelling the Alphas scent. It relaxed me. I was meet with those gorgeous torques eyes. I wanted to hide. My hair was still dripping wet.  
     "Hey," I managed to say Eren stared at me for a while his jaw was clenching. It was probably the smell of my arousal from earlier, making him some what react.  
     The Alpha walked in the room seating himself on the bed. I shut the door and turned to look at him. I didn't want to get to close. I wasn't sure if the suppressants were going to work, so I needed to be careful."So, what did you need to talk about?" I asked, making small circles in my position. The Alpha was looking at me through crystal eyes and it only made me more nervous.  
     Hanji left when I most needed her. Me being alone with this Alpha is just making me want to tackle him and take his dick in my mouth. I saw how Eren’s nose scrunched. My scent full of arousal coming to the air. I needed to control myself, before I became the one being tackled. The silence didn’t continue for much when Eren started talking.  
     “Sasha just informed me that the blond Omega has a high in fever. Sasha is already taking care of her.”  
     My eyes widen. Petra had a fever? That was not good. We didn’t get fevers unless we really were truly sick. The scent of arousal was quick to vanish. My scent now filled with distress.  
     ”Don’t worry. Sasha is one of the best curers we have. She’ll get better.”  
     Eren didn’t let me ask more about Petra, when he was letting his own spicy scent in the air. Smoothing my tension. It amazed me how easy my body reacted to his scent.  
     “Your scent sure is strong. When I first smelled you, I was sure you were an Alpha.” Eren gave one of those glories smiles making me feel embarrassed. Yeah, we all know my scent is strong. “Yet your body is so perfectly made for an Omega type.”  
     This time I was really embarrassed. No one had ever told me that. The Alpha let a scoff go before changing the subject.  
     "Well…I also wanted to ask if you know anything of your family or pack?" My heart sank, hearing what Eren was asking. I knew Eren wouldn’t be the one that would snitch about other creature’s life, but I wasn’t ready to open up to him about my family, yet. YET? I quickly tried to answer him with what I had in my mouth. "No, I don't know anything. I talked to Erwin to see if he knew anything, but he told me that he didn't." I saw how Eren nodded. “I see. Then are you okay if we have a search party to find them?" My eyes widen. Was Eren serious? He wanted to help find mom? Kenny? Our kind? Even if we were enemies. My heart skipped beats. I wanted to jump up, and down. I let my body move by itself. Somehow, I jumped towards the Alpha embracing him.  
     I was so thankful. Mom and the pack were everything to me. I was rubbing myself on to him, our necks crashing lightly until realization hit me. My body stiffened not being able to move a muscle of how embarrassed, and awkward the situation felt. I wanted to back away, but was caught when Eren let go of a small laugh. I felt my face hot. it was probably red of how embarrassed I was. My eyes slowly lifted to look in those breathe taken orbs.  
     "Umm, I have a question.” I whispered. I didn’t know why I did that, but it felt like I was telling him a secret. His face came closer to mine. Our lips inches away from each other. “Yeah, ask away.” So, I did. “Have you been in contact with another vampire these days?" I asked. I needed to get over with the war I had in my head. Eren tilted his head in confusion and said, "No I haven't. Why?”  
     Then there was no doubt. The scent I was attracted to was, Eren's scent. I started to panic, our faces were getting closer and closer. Even though I wanted to separate myself from him, I couldn’t. The pull that I felt towards him was beyond my power. I closed my eyes ready to receive a kiss, but flashes of my mother leaving towards the castle started flashing. My eyes widen. I finally felt my legs and took the opportunity to stand up and back away. In the prosses I hit my head with Eren’s making myself go dizzy.  
     I knew it wasn’t the head bump that Eren and I shared that was making me dizzy. It was the Alpha’s scent that was draining me. I knew this was a bad idea. Eren and I shouldn’t be this close. Eren stood up reaching to where I was. I was seeing black; all this information was stressing me out. I couldn't think anymore. I felt how my body was giving out.  
_'Mate?'_  
-  
- _Time Skip~_  
-  
     I woke up. My eyes felt heavy and my body ached. Especially my head.  _Was I going in to heat?_  Wait. No, if I were in heat I would feel hot and be unable to think. Right now, I felt nothing of that sort. I just felt, tired. My eyes felt itchy, so I tried to rub them. But felt pressure next to my hand. I turned my head to the right, seeing Hanji sleeping next to me. I was amazed at how close me, and the witch had gotten. We still had the conversation we never finished, but at this point I wasn’t curios anymore. I knew Eren was my mate. As crazy at it might seem it was true. Instincts never failed. I shook the witch beside me, making her wake up.  Looking at Hanji, she slowly opened her eyes. When she was finally looking at me, she smiled ear to ear and gave me hug.  
     "Don't scare me like that, Levi. I thought the suppressants hadn't worked." I couldn't form words so, I let myself be embraced. "What happened?" I asked.

     "Well, you passed out. I'm guessing the suppressants had something to do with it. I think I made them too strong." I looked at her worried face. I nodded taken in what she was saying. The suppressants worked. I knew that for a fact. I wasn't slicking, I only felt sore which was my fault for being close to my  _mate_.  
_Mate._  
     I grabbed Hanji by her shoulder and said, “Hanji, we need to go. Now!"  
     The witch looked at me in surprise. "Why? Where would we go?" I didn’t know where. "Anywhere, but here. We leave in three hours." I wasn't going to spend another day on this village. it was a matter of time the suppressants would givebup and make me go into heat. Hanji stared at me before nodding and saying, "I'll come with you, but we can't leave. Izzy's in heat and Petra’s still sick."  
     Fuck. I totally forgot that Izzy was in heat, and Petra’s situation. But I couldn't stay in this place any longer. "We'll leave them here. It's safer for them. You, me and Erwin will leave. Let’s look for my pack, just the three of us." Hanji's eyes widen. I knew she would eventually ask me why I was such in a hurry. "What about the others Petra, and Izzy will not be happy for leaving them."  
     I knew they wouldn't, but less people out there was better. Plus, what if something happened to them out there? "They'll be fine, grab the things you need because we are leaving." Not caring anymore of my safety, I pushed the witch off me. I moved to the side of the bed feeling a little dizzy. I wasn't going to let a little dizziness stop me. I've been through training days in and out. This was nothing. Hanji stared at me as if she wanted to say something. I heard the door being opened seeing that it was Armin. "I'm glad to see you Armin. I need to ask for a big favor." I told the werewolf. He stared at me with curios eyes. "You see I need to go. I must find my pack and my family. I can't stay here no more. I need you to take care of Izzy and the others.”  
     Armin looked upset and his scent was no different. He didn't seem to like the idea I was having, but I wasn't going to be talked out of it. I was decided. Bowing my head forward, I asked with all honesty if he could take care of them. I knew the one person that would do a good job was him. "I understand. I'll take care of them." The werewolf answered. I smiled softly at him.  
     "Thanks." I grabbed an extra change of clothes, grabbing the things I needed. Ready to head out. It was dawn, the sun starting to sink in. We walked to Erwin's room which was at the end of the hall. I gave a hard knock, making sure that he could hear it. Erwin opened the door faster than he blinked, looking at us confused.  
     "What's wrong?" Erwin asked. Not answering his question, I pulled the Alpha out of the room making him walk to the entrance of the gate. The werewolves started staring at us weird before I said, "We're going hunting." They nodded as we continued our way. Erwin looked confused, but he wasn't asking me anything. The walk felt awkward. "Erwin we're leaving the wolves pack. We need to find our pack."  
     Wait what about Petra and the others?" The vampire asked. I was nervous. Erwin wasn't going to like the idea of them staying here, but it was for the better. “They’re staying. It's too dangerous to bring them with us." Erwin's scent raised. I knew that this was not going to end well.  
     "We can't leave them. What if something happens to them?" I shook my head. "They'll be fine. Look if you want to stay, stay; but me and Hanji are leaving." Hanji looked at me from behind Erwin and said, "I think it's best if we wait for your friends to heal so we can leave."  
     I whipped my head fast, looking at the witch that was now hiding behind Erwin.  _So, that's how she felt?_  Then I had to go alone. I started to walk up to Erwin, nice, and calm before I gave his knee a kick and pushed him so that he fell on top of Hanji. It was the only way I could leave without them catching me and taking me back. I ran as fast I could, jumping from tree to tree. The only thing I could do was to get to the village to have clues, to know where our pack was.  
-  
-  
-  
     I ran for what seemed like hours. I was finally back where I last saw mom.  _The river_. It took some time to find it, but my nose never failed me. There in front of me was the waterfall that started it all. I started to take my clothes off feeling disgusting. I had run almost all night, I was sweating like crazy. I tensed feeling the water cold on my bare skin. I needed the shower though, I felt _hot and sticky_. I jumped in taken in the cold sensation going through my already cold body. I knew I had to make this quick, the sun was poking ready to come out again. I was coming to the edge of the lake, when I heard a cracking sound coming from behind some trees. I let my scent roll off me as protective. My scent was heavy in the air. I knew if I really wanted to, I could confuse my enemy and let them think that I am an Alpha and that I was not scared. I was ready to take down who ever or whatever was ready to come out of there. I reached for my clothes to grab a small pocket knife I had. The sounds were more and more closer.  
     I was about to put my boxers on when;  
     "Levi, are you her-" Eren was just inches away. He was looking at what was my naked body. I felt so embarrassed I couldn't with it. I let a small scream go.  _‘A manly scream'_. My instincts telling me to present. I, like always though ignored them and jump again in the water trying to cover my body. "Wh- what are you doing here, Eren?" I asked the werewolf in front of me. How the hell did my mate even found me? I wanted to think about it but, the Alpha in front of me had no shame. He never once took his stare away from my body, which made me more nervous than I was.  
     "Well," I heard the werewolf take a loud gulp as he continued. "Hanji came in to my room screaming that you had left alone so I got worried and started looking for you." I glared at the Alpha that was just standing there. The whole reason of me leaving was to stay away from Eren. Stupid Hanji, she was going to pay when I saw her again. That answered one question, but the other was unknown still. How did he find me? I was going to ask, but not in this condition. I glared at Eren and said, "Okay we can continue to talk, but can you please turn around so I can change? You see I might get sick if I continue to be in here."  
     Eren nodded as he turned around.  _Finally,_ my body moved quick to where my clothes was. Eren was making me self-conscious, which I didn’t know I could feel. My clothes weren’t cooperating, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself until I  _finally_ wore my boxers. I started to put on my white shirt careful not to wet it with my hair. I just needed my pants. I was almost successful, until I started to feel dizzy again.  
     "Ere-"  
     I tried screaming to my Alpha that was in front of me. It was my first instinct to do. My hand reaching to where the werewolf was. Eren turned around. He was quick, running to where I was. I felt better feeling his skin with mine. My whole body shook and I felt super-hot. I probably caught a cold for being in the water for so long.  _Great, just what I needed._  Eren carried me to the inside of the waterfall which was a cave. Since the sun was out, I had to be in there unless I wanted to burn in hell.  The feeling of Eren's hands on me made me shiver. He sat me on rock trying to balance me out, careful so I wouldn’t fall. He was so cute, for taking care of me. "Levi, are you okay?" My mate asked.  
     I looked at the worried face of my mate and shook my head. "Yeah, I just feel like I’m going-“  
     "Heat." He managed to say. His eyes switched to a glowing green.  
_"-to get sick."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what's coming next. :'D  
> I need motivation to write it though. So if I get 80 kudos. I'll try to upload it faster.  
> Update: You guys are fast!!!  
> I'll write chapter 6 Asap! Thank You for the kudos.♡  
> I said I wasn't going to post till the middle of March and since I've been receiving some love from you guys. I made some time to write.<3  
> Because, Yes. I love you guys.♡<3
> 
> Read My Other Fanfics:  
> -Nirvana [Angels Of Death]  
> -Together Forever  
> [Killing Stalking] ♡  
> _____
> 
> Find me here;  
> Instagram: Winter-Secret_


	6. Cold Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded!!!!  
> I'm very sorry it took a while. I haven't been feeling good.  
> Hahaa I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry it's short. D:

     "Heat?" I asked confused. “N-no, I don’t think I’m going into heat. I-I think I might be getting sick, that’s all." I couldn’t go to heat. I took the suppressants. They had to work! It had to be a cold!  
      Eren growled in my ear, giving off his dominant scent. The smell of his arousal in the air. It made me shiver, goosebumps crawling up my arm. The smell he was producing was full of promises in making me feel pleasure. I whimpered, only smelling my own arousal come to the air.  
      "Eren, I-I can't be in heat. Y-you see, I take suppressants." I tried explaining my mate, but my head was getting clouded. Eren's eyes flashed from green to a gold honey like tint. He grabbed my waist tight, dragging me to be next to his hard chest. I felt how he was sniffing my scent gland, licking and groaning. I felt this well-known sensation in between my thighs. I was slicking.  _The suppressants hadn't work._  
      "Mate."  
      I heard Eren say. It was a matter of time that I would be in full heat. Eren found out and I didn’t have time to tell him properly. I wanted to argue with him, but my body reacted to every touch the werewolf gave me.  
     "I'm hurt, Levi. You knew I was your mate, yet you didn't tell me and decided to take suppressants instead." Eren said, licking my scent gland and slipping his hand in my shirt. I felt a sting in my heart. I didn't want my Alpha to be upset with me, but I had my reasons of why I did all this. It was better for me and him. It was never in my mind to become selfish. If anything, he should have been happy for trying to not tie him down with a cold blooded like me. "Eren wa-i-t," I tried making words, but my mouth only opened and closed like a fish out of water.  
     "I won't wait. You’re mine." My mate said, giving me a light squeeze.  
      Hearing those words roll out of the werewolves’ mouth made me slick more. Way more than I had in a while. Eren's hand was warm next to my cold pale skin. I felt his fingers squeeze my nipple, as he kissed harsher on my neck. He backed away a little looking into my eyes. All I wanted to do was beg. Beg, beg, and beg again. I needed this Alpha inside me. I needed him to fill me with his seed. For him to give me offspring. _Offspring’s_. What if I couldn't give my Alpha kids because of the suppressants? I let my scent filled with distress go. I saw how Eren sniffed the air, his eyes changing to its regular color.  
      "I'm sorry Levi, it's just. You smell so good and now that I know that you're my mate, I can't seem to control myself. I-I'll go outside." My eyes soften hearing Eren apologize for his actions. I already knew that Alphas usually couldn't control their instincts, but the werewolf offering to leave was something unheard of. "No, don't go." I said. I didn't want him to leave. It was me who should leave and never come back. But even though I was thinking all that in my head, I couldn’t get away from this Alpha.  
      "I can't stay. Levi, if I stay. I'll mate you." I shivered hearing him say those words. That's all I wanted. His hands in my body, feeling his body hover over mine, as he thrusted into me without holding back. Why did I even promise myself to Erwin when I knew he wasn’t my mate. My mate was right in front of me, ready to blow my brains out. "It's not that…I don't want you..." I paused. Was I really going to confess my crime? I moved my gaze to the Alphas eyes, looking at my mate. "You see my inner Omega is confused, I took suppressants and those suppressants had, had,” I gulped.  
      "Had what, Levi?" Eren looked at me confused his scent coming out with anxiety. "It's not right. Eren, are you not a little worried me, and you are mates. I mean you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire. It's Taboo."  I was getting side tracked to what really worried me, but the whole different species had me spectacle too. My Alpha looked at me with a serious look. "Yeah, it's different. I had never heard of a werewolf and a vampire being mates, but here we are. Aren't you happy you found me, your mate? You know how many species never find their mate?" I heard hurt in Eren's tone. I knew I had hurt his Alpha pride, me not telling him he was my mate. Yeah, I was happy, but I didn't expect it to be like this. A werewolf.  I felt a sting in my heart. Why was all this happening to me? I felt tears at the end of my eyes, trying to escape.  
      "Yes, I'm happy. Very happy. I never thought I would find my mate and,” I took a big breath before moving my lips next to his ear and whispered, "All I want is for you to make love to me. I want us to be together. I need you to make me a mess, inside and out.”  
      I couldn’t seem to control my instincts anymore. I had to say what I wanted and I wanted Eren. Eren’s eyes went to its golden tone again. He took my mouth without warning. I knew I would regret this once my heat was over, but I couldn’t care right now. I fidgeted for a while. I felt discomfort  in the position we were. Eren released my mouth, before taking off his clothes. Leaving only his boxers. Eren laid the pieces of fabric down on the floor. He them proceeded to lay me down on top of them. My nose, my senses. It was all around Eren’s scent. I knew what Eren was trying to do. He was trying to make a nest for me.  
      I still thought it needed more stuff, but it had to work for now. My body started to relax, feeling my Alpha closer again as he hovered over me. His tan skin clashing next to my pale one. I felt how one of my Alphas hand was roaming through my thighs while the other one pressed against my entrance. Eren growled, making me open my mouth for his entrance. He deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling inside mine, making me moan and whimper under his touch. I saw Eren’s ears perk up. “Levi,” He managed to moan out. “Am I hurting you?” I smiled at the attention he was paying me. I intertwined my hands through his silky hair and said, “I’m fine Alpha. Please, don’t stop.”  
      Eren growled louder making me push him against me. My body twitched as I placed my nose on his scent glad. He smelled so good. “T-take your boxers off.” I ordered. Eren did as said. He also helped me to take off my clothes in the process. I whimpered feeling the loss of touch. Though it didn’t take long for Eren to be close to me again. I heard how Eren cooed in to my ear, making me relax against him. “Eren, please.” I begged, while I grinded on his leg.  
      “Shhh, I know.” I was about to protest, but felt a finger next to my entrance again, making me jerk in anticipation.  
      “Eren.” I gasped out. Feeling how one of his fingers was playing inside me. I could hear the lewd sounds my insides were making. I wanted to be embarrassed, but that was the less I felt now. I jerked when I felt a second finger in me. His hand scissoring my insides, making my lower body thrust against his fingers. I was being pleased. My mate was giving so much pleasure and he still hadn’t been inside me. “Er-Eren! N- No more teasing.” I manage to say. I needed the real thing. My body needed my mate. Eren stopped sucking on my neck grunting in the process. I was sure, I was full of evidence on what we were doing.  
      “My Omega. You want me to fill you up?” My Alpha asked. I nodded immediately. “You want me to stretch your insides. Make you a moaning mess and knot you?”  
      I was about to come just by hearing him say it. “Yes, yes. Please Alpha.” I wasn’t thinking anymore. I was sweating more than usual and I was beyond turned on. Was it the suppressants fault or was it the scent Eren gave that warned me that he was in rut. I couldn’t continue my investigation, not when Eren’s member was playing with my entrance. I backed away a little from Eren’s neck to look down at where I needed to be touched the most. Eren was big. I was sure I wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks. I heard a small chuckle above me.  
    “You like what you see?” I liked it all right. I slowly nodded, returning to Eren’s neck. Taking in his scent, I tried to relax myself for my mate.

    “Levi, I’ll…I’ll try to go slow, okay?” My Alpha moaned. His voice sounded uneven. I nodded. I felt as Eren was entering at an almost painful pace. He was stretching me beyond, on what I thought, I could handle. I felt my insides tight, pulsing against his member. I was pushing this Alpha all the way in. “Uhgh. Levi, you’re so tight. Stop squeezing so much. You’re going to make me cum.” My Alpha said. I rolled my head side, to side unable to evaluate the words he was saying. I was in heaven. I saw that Eren wasn’t moving which meant he was balls deep. I wanted to cum in just the feeling of it. So, full. “Ere-ern… Move” I moaned.  
     Eren didn’t give me a verbal response, instead he slowly moved his hips back before snapping them forward. My eyes rolled back and my legs went limp. So much pleasure ran through my body. The fact that Eren was big made me feel full, to full. It was hitting everywhere which was painful at the beginning, but now I was seeing stars. Each time Eren went inside me, my whole body moved with him. He started moving slower, but his thrusts were stronger making him hit my most sensitive area. “Alpha! I’m goi-going to come.”  
    Eren growled in my ear making me moan, and shiver under him. I was a moaning mess to begin with. I looked at the Alpha on top of me, he was also a mess. His teeth were clenched, and his hands trembled, as he tried not to hurt me. Eren looked into my eyes and grinned. He lowered himself capturing my lips. With one last thrust, I felt my release. My eyes rolling back. I felt how my insides pulsed more and squeezed Eren’s dick. Eren released my lips and showed his sharp teeth. He traced my jaw with kisses still thrusting in me, making me be filled with pleasure. I felt how Eren finally made it to my scent gland, again. I could feel my legs again, which I used to also thrust to meet Eren. I was ready to cum for a second time.  
    “Ughh- Eren, co-coming…Ag-again” I had saliva on the side of my mouth. I couldn’t even talk, that's how good my Alpha was. I felt the weird sensation again which meant I was having my second orgasm. Eren thrusted into me once more before I came again. My head trying to swing side to side. “E-Alpha.” My insides once again, sucking Eren. I needed his seed and I needed it now! “Eren, fill me up with babes.” I felt my Alpha tense.  _Did I say something wrong? Of course I did._ Eren thrusted into me one last time before cuming and locking us together.  
    His knot stretching me enough to make me shiver, and cry. My insides felt hot, but was then cooled by Eren’s seed. Eren’s hand was on my jaw, making my head turn. I didn't hesitate not being able to think right for some time. His teeth were sliding on my scent glad making me jolt, I didn't  know what he was doing until it hit me.  _He was going to bond me_.  
_The pack._  
    “Eren, wait!” I said. My voice a little cracked of so much moaning. My Alpha turned around hiding his canines and looking at me with puppy eyes.

    “What’s wrong?” He asked. Nothing was wrong, in fact the only wrong thing was us not being bonded, but I couldn’t bond him and that hurt. I didn’t want to be selfish, yet I totally forgot I had a responsibility. I knew my pack needed more linage, but they would never accept a mix between a werewolf and a vampire. I didn't even know if it was even possible for a vampire and a werewolf to have offspring. All I knew is that me, and Eren had to let go and it hurt.  
    “Eren… We...We can’t bond. I.. I must bond to Erwin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so fast with the kudos. I thought it would at least take you guys two weeks to get there, but ha. Jokes on me. Lol  
> :D  
> Love you all.♡


	7. Fate Does It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gave me a light writer's block in the beginning, but I got over it quick. Thank the lord. Ha :,)  
> Leave kudos and comments if you like it so far.♡  
> I want to thank Trish aka Dressed_In_Darkness here on Ao3 for helping me understand writing better. Her writing gives me life.♡

     I knew I had hurt Eren for my selfish ways, but it hurt me more. I wanted to try things with him, though I couldn’t. I had pack to take care of. Also, I wouldn’t think his pack would appreciate him bonding with me. A vampire. I would only get in the way. This was the right thing to do. At least that’s what I wanted to believe. “Ere-n, I’m sorry.” I looked at my Alpha. His expression killed me. “Why don’t you want to bond? Is it because we don’t know each other much? I can change tha-”  
     “No. It’s not that, Eren.” I took my hand to caress his beautiful tan skin and said, “I can’t bond you, because…. because I’ve promised myself to Erwin for the good of my pack.” The more I talked the more I hurt him, and me in the process. “Eren, please don’t ask anymore. Understand me.” I whimpered. My voice still cracked. He positioned his face near my scent gland licking and nibbling, but nothing that worried me. His scent came off as upset, sad. I heard him whisper in the crook of my neck. “Okay, I understand. Can I at least take care of you during this heat?”  
     I didn’t know what to answer. We clearly mated, his dick still inside me with his seed. I wouldn’t lose anything if I at least could give this to my Alpha. Ruffling my hand through his soft hair again, I nodded. I felt Eren’s hand under my back. He turned us to the side, so we were hugging one another. I closed my eyes, trying hard to get some rest. I felt time pass. I was tired, but my brain wouldn’t shut up. Feeling Eren squirm in front of me, I opened my eyes taken in the beauty of Alpha that was claiming to be my mate. He looked so relaxed. His tan skin was like golden caramel, compared to my skin. I was pale as snow. Carefully moving my hand, trying not to wake him up. I caressed his cheek, feeling a sudden shiver run from my Alpha.  
     Was I really going to let my mate go for my own reasons? Not only was I going to come out hurt, but my Alpha too. What would I do if I was in his position? Would I really let him go? I took a minute to think of another Omega near my mate. My Alpha. I unconsciously hissed, waking up Eren. “What’s wrong? Why are you mad?” Eren growled, his scent changing to worried. Coming back to my senses, I smelled my own scent of anger in the air. It was threatening knowing my own heavy scent. I tried calming down by taking in deep breathes. “Your eyes are red.” Eren said. Seeing how his hand caressed my cheek, my scent slowly went back to normal. “It’s nothing, I just had a bad dream.” I took in my mate’s scent trying to forget what had just happened. Eren’s own scent also went down replacing it with a smoothing one.  
     Eren pulled me in closer to him, positioning my nose on his scent gland. The sudden pop that was heard under my pelvis made me realize Eren’s knot had gone down. I felt Eren move his member, removing his knot out of me. We both hissed in the loose of contact. My legs were now covered in slick and cum. I wanted to hate the feeling, but instead felt proud. Proud that my mate had mated me and taken care of me when I most needed him. Eren looked at me, his expression soft. “Tell me about yourself.” My Alpha said. My eyes widen in surprise. Eren was interested in me? I couldn’t stop the smile that was trying to escape from my mouth. “I don’t know if it’s a good id-“  
     Eren let go of a snort before giving me a peck and staring into my eyes.  
     “Come on.” He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and said, “Okay, but only if you talk about you when I’m done.” He nodded, giving me his breath taken smile.

     “Hmm, where do I start?" Eren shrugged and said, "From the beginning." I gave a scoff before starting. "Well, I was born a vampire." Eren snorted. "You don't say." I slapped his arm and continued. "I’m actually 118 years old, but we just say 18 because we get tired of so much number. All my life I was trapped in a castle. I was never allowed to leave." Eren tugged me in closer to him. "I was trained to become an Alpha leader, but surprise, surprise, I presented as an Omega. I don’t mind it though, I still can kick anyone’s butt.” Eren interrupted my therapy when I heard a snort come out of him. “What’s so funny?” I asked. Eren snorted one more time and said, “I’m sure you can kick anyone’s ass. Being an Omega and having that kind of scent, Levi Ackerman. You sure are a splendid creature. I’m glad you presented as an Omega. A very attractive Omega.” I was sure my face was red after the comments he was making. Trying to act unaffected I continued my story, “You know, I’ve never meet another species until my pack was attacked. I never meet my dad either. My blood comes with a weird disease that makes you turn to Yandere when something satisfies you. My mate is a werewolf.” I snorted at the last sentence. We both already knew we were mate’s, but saying it felt right.  
     Eren hugged me tight while crooning. “Hmm, what a life. Unlike you I was always able to go anywhere I wanted. I became leader of the pack after mom, and dad died in an attack by werewolves Ten years ago. I’m actually 24. In werewolf years that 124. I once broke a claw, when I was climbing a tree. I cried a lot. A manly cry of course.” Snorting at his sad story of his claw. I couldn’t help, but see that Eren was truly the opposite of me. “It must be amazing to be free all your life.” I said. Eren shook his head and said, “I don’t know. Even if my body was physically free, my mind was always trapped. Just because I had the option to go everywhere didn’t mean I really could go. I had the option to lower myself and give someone the statues of leader, but my people had faith in me. I didn’t know what _freedom_ was either. Being a leader isn’t fun in games when you really don’t want it.”  
     I swallowed the ball of nerves I had stuck in my throat. It was different, yet the same at my situation. I pressed Eren closer to me, my scent coming out smooth. I wanted to comfort my Alpha while I still was with him. Though I didn’t know who needed it more, me or him. “Do you know what freedom is now?” I asked.  
     Eren pecked my lips. He moved his left hand and caressed my body. I felt each touch run through my whole body. Eren gave me a final squeeze before saying, “I don’t know. Maybe with a little more time.”  
     He looked at me with shiny eyes. Eren didn’t need to say it, but the answer was clear. I didn’t want to enter more the rabbit hole so I tried changing the conversation. “So how were you when you will little?” I asked. Eren gave a goofy look.  
     “I used to get in a lot of trouble. Thanks to Mikasa, she would save my ass a lot of times.” I scoffed at the comment. A sudden image of a baby Eren came to my mind. He must have been very cute when he was small. I started to wonder if our pups would come out like him? My mind froze realizing I was already given in on my instincts. I shut my eyes hard. I stayed like that for five minutes before I said, “Eren, I’m sorry. I’m very tired.” I opened my eyes to see my mate snoring in front of me already. “It must be very tiring sticking your dick up my ass, hu? “  
     Not receiving an answer, obviously. My eyes closed ready to prepare what tomorrow would throw at me. At this point it could be anything.  
-

-

-  
     I didn’t know what time it was or what was going on. My body felt pleasure. So much pleasure. I cracked an eye open seeing Eren thrusting himself in to me. My body woke up instantly, looking at my mate’s gaze full of lust, and desire. “I’m sorry, Le-Levi. I couldn’t wait. You smell so good, I’ve never smelled something so strong and good. I can’t control myself.” The way I watched my Alpha thrust in to me made me shiver, slick coming out of me again. When I said, I was going to prepare myself for what ‘ _tomorrow’_ was going to throw at me, I never imagined this. Though I wasn’t against it, at least not yet. Spreading my legs more, I tried giving my Alpha more access to enter me.  My body shook once again with Eren’s powerful thrusts. I was slicking even more than today in the morning. I was begging, my insides making loud lewd sounds that only turned me on. I smelled Eren’s rut heavy in the air making me even more light headed than I was. My neck instantly exposing for my mate. I know it was wrong, but my body wasn’t listening to me anymore.  
     “E-Eren, ah!” I became a moaning mess. My head tossing, and turning. Eren hitting my prostate again, and again. My Alpha grabbed my hips, turning me around to face against the ground. I spread my legs even wider, getting support by Eren’s body behind me. I could feel Eren enter me more, and more. If that was even possible. Every time Eren snapped his hips forward my hips did the same, backing up to meet his thrusts. My inner Omega was screaming for him to fill me up. His member felt hot inside me, making me squeeze him. “Ugh, Le-Levi” I heard Eren grunt.  
     I felt Eren let go of my hips, tracing my back bones leading them to my hands. Feeling him pulling my arms, I lifted myself a little trying to position us in a better way. I couldn’t control my movements. My Alpha was a god sex. I couldn’t explain it better. I felt Eren fill me up with one last thrust. I came all over my stomach, and the clothes underneath me. I squeezed Eren’s knot pleading for him to give me his seed. I could hear Eren grunt, and growl from behind me, his knot growing, abusing my sweat spot. “Eren, cum in me already. I want to become one.” I didn’t want to say it. At least not out loud, but my Omega was calling my mate. Eren thrusted in to me one last time before releasing his seed inside me. His knot locking us together as he gave little pulses releasing in me. I felt over stimulated, my legs given out. Eren reached an arm around my stomach grabbing, and pulling me next to him.  
     I tried regaining my breath. Eren’s heavy scent mixed with mine was the best smell. The taste of our arousal in the back of my tongue. Even though Eren had just filled me up. It wasn’t enough for me. I wanted more. I needed more. “Eren sit back.” I told my Alpha. Eren stayed still for a minute. Probably thinking about what I was about to do. He didn’t give a complain though, quickly sitting and pulling me with him. The position we were was more potent. His dick hitting directly in my prostate. I started moving my hips, twisting my torso to face Eren. “Wait, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Eren said. Like always I ignored his warning. The twist was painful, but pleasant at the same time. The knot had deflated a little after so much pulling.  
     At this point I was so desperate. I needed more of Eren’s seed. I placed my hands around Eren’s neck, licking his neck and playing with his fluffy ears. I heard my Alpha growl, and shiver underneath me. “What am I going to do with you?” Eren said. I pulled back from my activity and said, “Fuck me.” Eren’s teeth clenched as he grabbed once again my hips at a brutal grasp. Taking it like a good sign, I got on my knees and made some experimental bounces. Like before, it was still painful, but it felt so good.  
     I knew I was supposed to be needy, but not waiting for Eren’s knot to deflate was beyond that point. Since I wasn’t moving my hips anymore Eren must have gotten frustrated, pulling my hips down on his member. Tears were rolling off my eyes. I didn’t know if it was because of pleasure or pain. Eren looked at me steading me, pausing for a minute. “Levi your eyes are red and your fangs are grown out. Are you okay?” I moved one of my pale hands and touched my over exposed fangs. I never heard of anyone reacting so strong to their instinct. I had to see it coming since me and Eren weren’t the most normal couple. “No, It’s okay. Its normal.” Eren licked my neck some more. I in the silence decided to continue my show. I bounced on his member till my feet were shaking and my back was arching to a painful extent. Eren sucked on my nipples making me go overboard as I came on our torso.  
     My Alpha growled, moving his mouth to my neck. _Hot_. I felt Eren release into me once again. It was so good, almost like a drug. Eren was certainly a drug. A sudden sting in my neck made me try to get back to my senses. I tried to clear my mind on what was happening, realizing that Eren’s teeth was slowly piercing my neck.  
     “Eren, what are you doing?” My voice crocked. Eren sunk even more his canines, making me yelp in pain, and pleasure. My mate was trying to bond me. I didn’t know what to do. My inner Omega was giving in, but my senses were telling me to not bond. I moved my neck making Eren snap from his Alpha trance. I turned my head to look at him. I saw regret in his eyes, I knew I was at fault here too. “I’m sorry Le-Levi. I did-“  
     “I know it wasn’t your fault, b-but we can’t be together anymore, Eren. Our instinct is telling us to bond.” Eren licked the place he bit me and said, “No, you told me we could spend this heat together.” Eren’s member rubbed against my prostate again which made me moan and shiver. “You’re mine, Levi. If you thought I was going to let you go, then you were wrong.” I felt my body shiver hearing the possessiveness Eren gave. The smell he was producing filled with dominance. I knew I was already asking him a lot. “Er-eren.. ah! Wait, stop doing th-that.” I couldn’t make proper words. Each time Eren moved, his knot would hit my sensitive prostate, making my mind go blurry. Eren growled, and kissed me. I wanted to push him away, but that wouldn’t make a difference, not when he was balls deep inside me. I didn’t want to force the knot again. My ass was already in pain from the first time.  
     “Mfhh.” I didn’t want to fight my instincts anymore. The only thing I wanted was for Eren to bond me. I stopped fighting with him, swirling my tongue with his, every time he thrusted his tongue in my mouth. I wanted this werewolf to eat me.  
     Eren sniffed the air. He growled in my mouth before releasing me. Panting when my mate let go, I smelled a scent I couldn’t recognize. I whimpered underneath him. Even though I wasn’t particularly scared, my Omega senses were going off. The thought of someone being around me, and my mate when we were both most vulnerable made me uncomfortable.  
     “Levi, someone is close.” I tried answering him, but my body was still shut down after all that  _action._  “Eren, Eren!” Someone was screaming my mate’s name. Anger started rising in my scent. “Levi, it’s Mikasa. Try controlling your scent, if you don’t she’ll find us. Remember who I’m balls deep in.” Eren said. Giving a small thrust, he took a yelp out of my mouth. I nodded slowly trying not to moan. Eren kept moving his knot inside me, torturing me with pleasure.  
     “I think she left.” Eren rolled me over to the side, my face on his soft brunet hair. I could feel how he licked my neck. “I’m sorry for this. Good thing you stopped me in time.” I stayed still not knowing what to say. To say I was upset was a lie. My whole body was begging to be bonded, it was the responsibility’s that made me deny my fate. “T’s okay, Eren.” I managed to whisper. The only thing I wanted to do was rest. The moment I closed my eyes we heard a splash in the water. I heard Eren’s growls grow more, and more the noises were closer. My body quivered, not only smelling another Alpha, but two. Was it Mikasa with another Alpha? Erwin maybe? I heard Eren growl when two unknown Alphas were coming towards us. Eren grabbed my arm and made me put on his shirt, which was oversized on me. “Well, well, well would you look at that Berth, this is going to be easier than we thought.” A blond Alpha said, while giving a smirk that made me want to gag. The tallest Alpha smiled and said, “I know right. Boss is going to be happy when we give him Levi.”  
     I felt a sudden shudder run through my body, hearing another Alpha saying my name. My mate growled even louder, trying to take their attention. “Reiner, do you think they bonded? If they did, the boss is going to kill us.” My fangs were quick to grow, and my eyes turned red. This time not because I was horny, but because I was ready to fight this two. “Nah, I don’t think so Berth, they would have a mark, but none of them have one. They just mated that’s all. Let’s separate them before they do bond.” Both Alphas were coming near us, though I was giving a defensive face, my inner Omega was failing. They had the advantage of being in full senses, plus they weren’t tied like me, and Eren were. Eren’s claws began to grow, His canines clenching and his ears twitched in anger. My mates scent was enough for me to submit completely. I couldn't comprehend how these two Alphas weren’t scared of him. The tallest of them turned into a wolf. He was bigger than Eren, long black fur covering him, his eyes glowed yellow, which made me whimper. This was a lost duel, but I wasn’t going to go down without a fight and I knew Eren was thinking the same.  
     The black wolf whose name was Berthold threw himself to Eren, which made Eren’s knot rip out of my insides. I hissed in the burn I felt in my parts. Tears were escaping my eyes. The scent of distress I was letting go was insane. Hearing a howl in the distance, I was sure Eren had already turned to his wolf form. My body wouldn’t move, it was in shock. It was well known that when a knot was forced to take out, it would hurt their Omega, but they failed to explain that it hurt like fuck. Yes, I had just minutes ago have done that, but well-knowing the consequences. This was just hurtful. Eren being bigger, made my insides twitch in hurt not to mention my stupid needs making me more sensitive. I felt a sudden tug on my waist, my gaze turning to see if it was mate. Smelling the air, I realized it wasn’t Eren. It was the Reiner guy dressing me and carrying me in he's arms. I was being taken away from my mate, from my fate once again.  
     “E-eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will people leave kudos and comments?  
> Time will tell. :'v


	8. The Smell Of Intinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babes. I'm sorry I took so long to update. D:  
> Don't worry though. I have finished chapter eight.<3  
> This chapter is a little longer than the others.  
> Enjoy~

**Eren Pov:**

     The words that were coming out of Levi’s mouth made no sense to me.  _He didn’t want to bond?_ Maybe he wasn’t the one to believe the mate fate thing, I didn’t believe of it much either. My priority was always my family too; but finding Levi made me want to change that. Though I was never alone, I always wanted to have a connection more than friend based. Not that I wanted to bond anyone, but I wanted to bond the person that was meant to be with me. I wanted to be _free_. Memories of my dad were flashing in my head. He never really cared about mom. The whole bonding with her was for the simple reason of having offspring’s. Mom was always ignored and treated like an object rather than a partner and maybe that’s how Levi felt.  
     But this was more than that. Levi is a vampire and I’m a werewolf and as crazy as that sounded, I accepted and took it in. The connection I felt with him the moment I smelled his heat was something I didn’t know I could have. Even though we didn’t know each other it felt like we have meet before. The small talk we just had was enough to let me know that we needed one another. Not for sex or greediness, but for love and protection. My Alpha instinct wasn’t the only thing that was pressuring me to be with this Omega, but my own person did. I wanted to get to know him and know without a doubt when he was mad, sad, happy.  
     The werewolf and vampire thing was really a mystery to me. I never had heard of a couple of that species. Not even having a book worm like Armin on the hand; or maybe he did know something, but since I wasn’t interested in the topic I never really asked. I tried to mentally write notes to ask Armin later. I was sure I could convince my Omega by the end of his heat to stay with me, after all we were meant to be. But what if I didn’t convince him? What if he chooses the Erwin vampire?  
     My blood boiled at remembering that vampire, groping my Omega. I tugged on Levi’s body, forcing his frame to stick to mine. Moving my nose, I placed it on Levi’s scent gland taking in his heavy unique smell. I wanted to think more about the situation me and my mate were in, but Levi’s scent was dozing me off. My eyes closed without permission giving my head a rest after all that thinking.  
-

- 

-

     Skin getting full of goosebumps, my nose was being filled with that sweet scent that made me howl in excitement. I opened my eyes immediately, digging my nose more in that heavy scent. A groan came out of my lips. I could smell Levi’s slick. Licking my lips unconsciously, I moved my body till I was hovering over my small mate. His cheeks were bright red, sweat falling off his forehead. Was it his heat doing this or was he having nightmares? My hand twitched, needing to touch my Omega. To see if he was okay. I pressed my hand on his naked pale chest. He was soft and plushie. I smiled, feeling proud of what a good-looking mate I had gotten. His body was hot, almost burning. I roamed my hand to just faintly pass through Levi’s pink nipple. I saw his mouth open as I heard him say my name, making me go full erected, ready for round whatever.  
     “Eren-ah.”  
     I heard Levi moan out more as I pressed my hot mouth on Levi’s left nipple. I maneuvered my hand to stimulate the right one, twisting and pulling. Levi’s moans got louder making me growl in the prosses. I repeated the action this time the other way around. When I finally felt satisfied, I pulled back taking my master piece. My lips turned into a smirk seeing how abused my Omegas chest was. I peeked to see Levi’s face. He was puffing, his mouth never closing with saliva coming from the corner of his mouth and his eyebrows crunching together.  
     My body shivered seeing Levi laid under me. My hand moved further down to explore the pale skin that was inviting me to touch. I reached in-between his legs, feeling wet, slippery. I clenched my teeth trying to take deep breath for me to be able to think fully, but the scent that Levi was giving made me break. He was calling me, his mate. “Le-Levi wake up."  
     I called my mate. “Levi.” I called again, no response. I couldn’t wait anymore. Spreading my mate’s silky, pale legs without resistance, I placed my full erection in my Omegas entrance. Once again, I tried to regain my composure back. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Levi. My nose twitched when I smelled Levi’s slick mixed with my cum. It smelled perfect. I moved my hips forward, sinking myself deeper and deeper into him needing to be in him once again. He’s insides were amazing. Even though in regular temperature Levi was cold, inside was something different. He was hot, wet, and tight, so fucken tight. He was ready for me and only me. Deep down inside me, I knew I would never get over this feeling. The feeling of being connected to my mate. A sudden moan took me out my thoughts.  
     “Eren, ah. Mo-More.”  
     I bit my lower lip, my member twitched with Levi’s insides. I couldn’t hold back anymore. Snapping my hips forward, I gave in the sensation of being deep in Levi. My body moved naturally, mocking my hips back and forth. The moans my mate was producing making me growl with lust, and want. I thrusted one last time before seeing Levi open those gorges eyes. It took me a minute to remember I was deep in him without permission.  
     “I’m sorry Le-Levi. I couldn’t wait. You smell so good, I’ve never smelled something so good. I can’t control myself.”  I was expecting a protest from him, but was brought in more. Feeling Levi’s legs spread more for me, letting he’s body do what it needed to do. Which was mate with their partner. Me. His legs locked my lower back keeping me in place. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. Levi’s moans ringed in my ears like a melody I would never forget. his eyes were shut and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He was such a mess, and he was my mess. My hips pressed harder and harder into my mates twitching hole. Clenching, and twitching, Levi’s insides worked my cock. I needed to cum, but my Omegas pleasure came first. I wanted to abuse that sweat spot that would have my mate in a moaning trance. My hands reached down enough to flip him around.  
     That was the best decision I had made till now. Levi’s back arched so beautiful. It was clear to me he had never been this pleased. Seeing how he didn’t know what to do with himself.  _‘So, cute.’_ Levi’s body reacted to mine. He moved every time I did. _‘S-so good.’_ My Omega squeezed my shaft which made me groan. “Ugh, Le-Levi.”  
     I needed release. My tan hands made its way to his pale once, grabbing him to pound in to him and man did it work. Levi’s moans were my new favorite song. I gave my last thrust filling my cock being clenched painfully. Levi had cum which gave me a green light that it was my turn. I wasn’t going to go easy on him anymore. I tried eating my growls, but was unable to when I heard Levi. “Eren, cum in me already. I want to become one.” That’s all the permission I needed for me to knot and take my Omega. My hips did their magic as my knot grew making us lock together. My muscles relaxed, filling my mate. I was planning to lay us down after that round, but it seemed that Levi had other plans.  
     “Eren sit back.”  
     Was I hurting him? I smoothly sat back, feeling Levi squirm on top of me. He was moving his body towards me. I tried my best in not moving, but my Omega was not caring. He pulled up a little, my knot pulling his insides. I didn’t feel anything, but I could see some discomfort on Levi’s face. I was going to ask if he was okay when he placed his hands around my neck, licking me and playing with my ears. I growled at the pleasant feeling. Every touch Levi gave me was new, “What am I going to do with you?” I asked my Omega. Levi pulled back from his attentive licking and said, “Fuck me.” Levi’s scent was once again so potent. I clenched my canines, grabbing on to Levi’s hips. I made small circles with my thumbs trying to relax him.  
     Levi was going slow, to slow. I wanted to lay my seed in him again. I unconsciously pulled on to Levi’s hips down on me. Levi’s was a mix of pleasure and pain. I didn’t know to continue or stop. After some thrusts, I saw that Levi’s appearance started to change. I paused for a minute and said, “Levi your eyes are red and your fangs are grown out. Are you okay?” Levi stayed silent. Maybe he was hungry. I was thinking about telling him to drink some of my blood, but heard Levi say, “No, It’s okay. Its normal.”  
     If he said it was okay than it had to be. I came close to my Omega again, licking his neck and collar bone. He looked, beautiful. The show I was watching was hot. Levi bouncing on me while his pale skin stretching each time he arched his back. His pink overstimulated nipples were in full view. Desperate for attention again.  
     I growled in approval, moving my mouth to those pink studs. Levi must be very sensitive there, just giving a harsh suck, he moaned my name before coming on our stomach. Levi clenched my dick such a brutal way, making me cum after him. Every time I filled him up it was a blast of emotions in my body. My Alpha instinct was exited, wanting to make this mating a success for Levi to carry my pups. My brain was a mess, the only thing I wanted to do was take Levi.  _Take Levi._  My mouth opened sinking my canines into Levi’s pale skin. His scent gland didn’t seem to be like a werewolf. I heard Levi speak with a raspy voice, “Eren, what are you doing?” My mind didn’t put a lot of attention, instead I tried sinking in my teeth more. My Omega moaned, shaking his neck finally grabbing my attention. My eyes opened immediately, whipping my head to look at Levi who was now looking at me too.  
     “I’m sorry Le-Levi. I did-“

     “I know it wasn’t your fault, b-but we can’t be together anymore, Eren. Our instinct is telling us to bond.” I licked Levi’s bite mark in an apologize of my stupid action. My smooth crooning became a feral growl when I heard my mate say that. “No, you told me we could spend this heat together.” I manage to say moving to get my mate closer. Levi moaned making me take note that he liked it. “You’re mine, Levi. If you thought I was going to let you go, then you were wrong.” Hell, he was so beyond wrong. That stupid Erwin wasn’t going to take my mate away. I moved my body again to get those sweet noises Levi only gave to me. “Er-eren.. ah! Wait, stop doing th-that.” Nope, I wasn’t going to wait. I growled, and kissed those plump pink lips.  
     Ready to devour my mate, I smelled another scent. ‘ _Mikasa.’_ Though my instincts were telling me to rip the head of this Alpha that was near me and my mate. I tried to keep it cool. I knew she meant no harm. “Eren, Eren!” I heard her scream. She was always so careful with me and Armin. The smell that was coming from underneath me made me want to smirk. Levi’s scent came out as possessive. This was a perfect opportunity to tease my mate. “Levi, it’s Mikasa. Try controlling your strong scent, if you don’t she’ll find us. Remember who I’m balls deep in.” I gave an experimental thrust receiving just what I was looking for.  
     I sniffed one last time, trying to find Mikasa’s scent which was gone by now. “I think she left.” Moving my mate to the side, I placed my face against his neck. The bite mark was visible, though it would heal in a week since it isn’t a completed bond mark. I let my breath go, licking the mark I had given my mate. “I’m sorry for this. Good thing you stopped me in time.” I was sorry for letting my instincts to take control. I was happy that I hadn’t force a bond between me and him. I would have never forgiven myself if I had bond him by force. I wanted Levi to want this as much as I wanted it. The voice of my Omega caught my attention. “T’s okay, Eren.”  
     Levi’s body fell limp against my body. I closed my eyes. How would I make it up for Levi? I would take him a nice shower, pampering him. I shook my head; my lips turning into a smile. I was about to doze off, but was hit by two Alpha scents that were coming our way. I growled, my canines showing. I tried to spread my anger and possessive smell just in case they were heading our way by accident. Yet the Alphas that were coming made their way here. Turning my gaze to Levi, I grabbed my navy shirt. Putting it on him. I would not let other Alphas see my mate this vulnerable. The raven didn’t give complains in fact he prepared himself, ready to fight. My Omega was so strong. My head whipped to both Alphas that were saying nonsense about taking my mate.  
     Yeah right, not when I’m with him. I growled once again, getting the attention of the Alphas in front of us. This was definitely going to be a hard fight. I was still knotted to Levi. Any sudden tug would hurt him like hell and the fact that he had played with it a minute ago made it more sensitive. That I knew. I needed to think and I needed to do it fast. Though the black wolf didn’t give me enough time. My canines came out, as I felt my knot come out of Levi.  
      It must have hurt like shit.   
_‘Levi.’  
_      My whole body felt anger hit. I grabbed the wolf on top of me before throwing him in the water. I took this time to turn into my wolf form. Howling in anger. These two wolves would pay for what they did.

 

* * *

 

 

**Levi Pov:**

      “Er-eren.”  
     The movement of my mouth was the only thing I could focus on. My body was in pain, so much pain. I felt myself swing side to side with every step the werewolf was giving. It was already dark outside. Moving my site from the blond’s shoulder, I grew out my fangs, biting deep in to the flesh that was in front of me. The sudden thump I felt on my ass was enough to bring me to my senses. Reiner had dropped me, so I only had a few seconds before he picked me up again or he punched the shit out of me.  
     I hissed at the pain. I started to regret of have followed my instincts in being filled a couple of minutes ago. My legs moving slow, trying to bring me up right. I noticed I had my boxers on. Reiner had must put them on. I was at least thankful of not running around completely naked. Taking my site to the direction of Reiner again; I took my stand, growing my fangs ready to fight. The least I cared about was the state I was. I need to know if my mate was okay. For all I knew, he might be dead. Taking every strength, I still had. I turned my eyes to its cold red color, ready for my opponent.  
     “You stupid Omega. I would kill you here and now if it wasn’t for the boss that wants you alive.” I glared at the werewolf, hissing at his words. “You and your boss can both f-“ My sentence couldn’t be finished. I saw how the werewolf growled as he changed into his wolf form. Dark blond hair with brown on his paws, looking like he wore socks. That didn’t scare me. The wolf came towards me ready to attack. I stepped my right foot back, getting ready for the tackle that was about to hit me. My teeth clenched, trying to control the sting that I felt all over my body. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the worst. My eyes widened when I heard a sudden scream from behind me.  
     “Levi!”  
     Feeling wind blow my face, I saw how Mikasa charged to the wolf. She was fast. In less than a blink, I saw how she grabbed the wolves mouth that was near her neck, trying to shut it. She took her arm back before throwing a punch making Reiner tilt his head to the side in pain. I was amazed in the action. Mikasa was beating the shit out of this Reiner guy and she still hadn’t turned into her wolf form.  
     “Levi, are you okay?” I heard her ask, as she came running towards me.

     “Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks.” I gave the best smile I could, trying to convince her that I was. I notice her nose twitch as she said, “You’re in heat! We need to get you somewhere sa..” She stopped mid-sentence before she continued her talk. “Wait, yo-you smell like Eren. Did you tw-“ The conversation was broken. Reiner had gotten Mikasa by her leg, dragging her underneath him. I hissed in anger. Mikasa was getting hurt because of my weakness. My eyes shut as I heard teeth pierce through skin. Reiner had bitten her, ripping off a chunk from her right leg. The blond werewolf didn’t stop there, ripping a chunk of meat at the left side of her shoulder. The raven werewolf howled in pain for a couple of seconds before passing out. I couldn’t remember how, but I ran up to the wolf punching him in the stomach. Making Reiner back away a little before turning my way. My fangs were larger than ever, my instinct was telling me to kill this beast that had hurt my  _family_.  
     “If you want to kill her, you’ll have to kill me first.” I was not letting someone die because of me. The blond wolf nodded before coming my way again. I tried moving far away from Mikasa, so we wouldn’t hurt her more, but this wolf was trying to get to her. He wanted to finish her and as hell I would let him. I had no other choice. I pounced behind him, taking a bite on the wolves back, sucking in the smallest drink of blood that I could. Hoping that it would help me in this fight. I felt a tug on my leg. Reiner had gotten me.  _‘Fuck legs.’_  He shook me around in the air before throwing me to the opposite side of Mikasa.  
      My body hit the floor continuously, making my body hit with rocks. My vision was blurry, I could feel blood run down my face, but that didn’t stop me from standing up straight immediately. My vision was quick to turn to where Mikasa was. Just a few feet away I could see Reiner running towards her. The blonds mouth opened, presenting the canines he had. I closed my eyes.  _‘Kenny would be so disappointed in me.’_  That was all I could think as I felt teeth pierce through my stomach. I had gotten in time. I saved Mikasa. I quickly felt release from the tight hold, making me fall to the ground. I could fell chunks of blood hitting the floor.  
     “Levi. Why did you get in the way? Shit, you can’t die! Boss is going to kill us!” I could barely hear the voice that came from Reiner. He was back to his werewolf form. “Reiner, we need to go. I managed to ----------, but,“ I couldn’t hear the whole discussion. What was Berth saying about my mate? “What did you do?  We weren’t supposed to kill him.” I heard a growl before hearing Reiner talk again. “I was going to kill this Alpha, but Levi got in the way. Look it doesn’t matter. We need to take him back.” My body instincts were to move to where Mikasa was. I crawled next to her. Coughing some blood in the process.  
     “What are we going to do with her?” Berth asked. I gave a low hiss.

     “They do look alike. I mean except for the fact one is werewolf and the other is a vampire.” Reiner pointed out.

     “Let-” My hearing gave out. This time I couldn’t hear anymore. I needed to know what they were going to do to Mikasa; I needed to know what have they done to my mate, but my body was to its limit. My eyes closed, only seeing how Berth grabbed Mikasa.  
-

_-_

_-_  
     My hand hurt, but not as much as my whole body did. I cracked an eye open seeing how the sun was hitting my arm, but for some reason my whole body was in the dark. I tried to move it, but my body wouldn’t respond. I hissed at the pain that was growing more and more with the pass of time. The sudden movement under me stopped. “Reiner, the Omega is burning his hand, cover him more this side.” I could hear Berth voice, as I felt a tug on my body. I was covered in a dark blanket. At least I wouldn’t die burned.  
     Concrete could be heard with every step these werewolves gave. Where were we? Mikasa? Eren? My head shook side to side. The small fabric that once was covering me was now on the ground. We were in a castle. Though I didn’t recognize it at all. My vision, and the pain I felt in my body wasn’t helping either.  
     "You got him?” The voice came from behind me. I couldn’t recognize it. My body was too weak to turn and see who it was. “Yes, we also brought this werewolf. Both are highly injured.” Reiner said. There was no response from the other creature. We started to move again. I don’t know how long had it been, but it was enough for me to start throwing up. “Dang it, this was my favorite shirt.”  _‘Maybe if you wouldn’t have attacked us, I wouldn’t have thrown up on your favorite shirt.’_  
     After some speed walking from Reiner, the Alpha threw me on to metal table. Making my back arch in pain. “Reiner! Do you want to finish him off? He’s already damaged because of your fault!” Berth scolded the blond. “I brought the Omega here, now I have no obligation to take care of him.” A growl escaping his lips. I turned my head, trying to see where Mikasa was. She was also placed on a metal table. At least she was laid out softly. My breath was uneven, not that it can be good when I was basically torn from every part of my body.  
      “Krista should be coming any minute now. She needs to come before these two die.” Berth said. Footsteps could be heard again. “Sorry, I’m late.” A soft voice was released. With the smell, she was releasing, she was surly a werewolf, an Omega werewolf. “Yeah, yeah, just get to work.” Reiner said. The sound of his voice becoming whispers as he walked out of the room with Berth.  
     “Look how they left you two.” The blond Omega said. She looked like she was on edge of crying. Sounds can be heard from my side. My eyes focusing on this werewolf. She grabbed some plants, some that were similar at what our pack use to use. Some minutes had passed and the pain I had was beyond untamable. I tried turning my body around, but was stopped by the Omega. “I know you’re in pain, but don’t move. You’ll hurt yourself more.” I hissed when we made skin contact. I didn’t want anybody touching me anymore. I needed my mate. I needed Eren. The feeling that was once filled with my mom was now being added with Eren’s presence. I needed both near me.  
     The feeling of being away from my mate made the pain I had 10x worse. I needed his scent on me. “Ugh.” My body reacted fast. Slick coming out as I thought of my mate. “I thought so. You’re still in heat too. I’m going to have to sleep you, so I can take care of you.” My head whipped into a no. Enough with the sleeping and passing out.  
     “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you! I will not let you die.” I hissed at her last comment. As if she cared for my well being. “You-You’re only sa-saying that because you’re bo-boss is telling you.” The Omegas eyes widen, giving a pout. “The Alpha of this pack is not my boss. I was taken a long time ago from my pack. I’m obligated to be a nurse in this stupid place. I’m helping you guys because it is the right thing to do. I am not like them.” Tears were on the edge of coming out of the blond Omega. My head whipped to the opposite side. Opening my mouth to ask the one question I feared.  
     “How long have you been kept here?”  
     Silence was the answer for a couple of minutes. I finally heard her talk. “Twelve years.” My eyes closed in pain. Twelve years was so much. I couldn’t be stuck that long. I had my mom to look for and Eren. I just wanted Eren. Another shook of pain ran down my body making me throw up blood again. “Enough talking. I’m putting you down!” I didn’t argue anymore. I let the needle poke my arm. I turned my head back to her seeing her blue eyes sparkle with hurt. Was I going to be stuck here for Twelve years too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> The more love you show me, the faster I write.♡  
> Your love feeds me.♡♡  
> ___  
> Find me here;  
> Instagram: Winter_Secret_


	9. A Curse Inside Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated earlier since I got the afternoon free. :'D  
> Hope you enjoy.<3  
> *Feed back would be very appreciative*♡

     My body was asleep, but my head was in overdrive.  _Twelve years._  Even though I had a long-life span, I didn’t want to pass that time here. What about the people I cared about the most? Was it so hard to be leader that you would have your Kingdom attacked, your family taken, and your mate refused?  _Mate._  Eren was my mate after all. A werewolf. What if I never promised myself to Erwin? Would I get with Eren? Would we bond? We did mate, yet I wouldn’t be sure I would let him bond me without knowing each other well. What if at the end, we didn’t love each other and sacrificed everything for nothing? But then again what if it was worth it? With all the faith, I still had I wished mom was here. She would know what to do or what to tell me.  
     “Levi,”  
     The sound of my name got my attention making my head twist and turn under the pillow. That voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. My eyes widen immediately dragging my attention to the pale vampire that was next to me.  
     “Mom?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Eren Pov:**

      My teeth trembled with anger that I felt. Not only did they interrupt my time with Levi, they made me hurt him. I couldn’t see the other werewolf which was irritating. He probably was taken my mate. I ran the opposite side from the Alpha that was defying me. Even though my instincts were to return and kill the wolf. My head only rang with Levi’s name. I needed him next to me. I couldn’t progress for much, feeling a tackle from my right side. Harsh growls were coming from me.  
     I bit the ear of the wolf receiving a screech from him. Seeing the opportunity, I saw he had lifted his neck making it a perfect chance to rip his throat out. My canines were on his flesh already when I heard Mikasa howl in pain. My eyes widen at the sudden sound. I had never heard Mikasa howl as painful as she did right now. My inner wolf whimpered at hearing that hurtful sound coming from my family. My grasp on the wolf weakened. My only thought was getting to her.  
     The sting I felt on my neck brought me back to the battle. My eyes went foggy for some minutes. I felt another tackle which made me fall into the water. I could taste my blood in my throat. This was an unfair match. Me and my mates body weren’t ready to fight in the conditions we were. I couldn’t tell how long had passed, but it had to be enough for Armin to have me right next to me, cleaning my wounds. “Eren, are you okay?”  
     My head nodded slowly trying to see where Berthold had gone. Their scents were weak. My head whipped to Armin’s small frame.  
     “Eren, I-I can’t be next to you for to long. You’re in rut. I’ll ask questions later, right now I’ll go ahead of you.”  
     It wasn’t a surprise Armin was being affected by my pheromones, but didn’t he smell my mates smell on me? Maybe he just didn’t or couldn’t ask. The blond Omega said we had to go back, but I couldn’t. I had to look for Levi, and Mikasa. I stood up ignoring my pain. My nose twitched. I had traced the smell of Mikasa and Levi to find a pool of blood. It was a mix between them two. My first instinct was to go berserk. To destroy the place until I found them. I had to keep cool, though the sensation of being in rut wasn’t helping at all. They weren’t around anymore. Going back wasn’t an option for me. I wasn’t going to leave until I found them. I walked inside the cave again, only being able to smell the strong smell me, and Levi had left. I turned back into my werewolf form and started getting dressed.  
     “Eren, where’s Levi?”  
     There was a smooth voice coming from behind me. My head whipped to see the red headed girl with glasses. I wanted to answer her, but my throat felt dry. I didn’t know what happened to Levi. All I knew was that he was taken and was badly injured seeing how much blood was in the floor.  
     “I don’t know Hanji. I’ve looked around for him and all I can smell is his blood. Mikasa is missing too.” So much for protecting my loved once. This was not the way it should have happened.

     “Mikasa asked where you went and I was sure you guys were here, so I told her. I’m sorry this is my fault.” The witch in front of me looked like she was about to cry. I let my gaze fall to the ground as I said, “It’s not your fault. It was the other werewolves who attacked us. Me and L-“  
     Now that I mention it. How would people react that a vampire and a werewolf mated? Would Hanji make a scene or would we get executed? I didn’t know what to do. I must have given an upset scent because Hanji was quick to answer my questions.  
     “Eren, I can smell Levi’s heat and your rut here. I know what happened.” My body froze. She knew. She looked calm and she didn’t look shocked which made me wonder if she knew something.  
     “So, Levi is an Ackerman, hu? That explains why you’re his mate, but if Levi had told me sooner I would have explained things better.” Yeah Levi was an Ackerman, but what does his last name have to do with all this? Wasn’t it fate that made all this mate thing? I came closer to the witch, trying to find out more of what she was referring too.  
     “You know something? Please tell me.” The witch only smiled before she started to walk outside. My body followed her. Why couldn’t she just spit it out fast?

     “We’ll talk when we’re back in your village. You need your injuries checked. We’ll find Levi when your better.”  
     How did she know we would find Levi? I mean yeah, she was a witch, but she couldn’t know everything; and why did we have to go check my injuries I was fine. I didn’t need help, I needed Levi. My scent rolled off me, trying to convince the witch that I was okay.  
     “No tell me now, we’ll just wais-“

     “If you want to help Levi, you have to be in your best shape. You’re in rut right now. You won’t think straight and you’ll just get more hurt. Look, you either go back to your pack or I’ll have to escalate things.” What was that supposed to mean? Though I did want to find out, I started to walk towards where my village was. Even though it pissed me off, the witch was right. If we did find Levi, I wouldn’t be much of a fight. But I couldn’t wait till my rut ended, that would be with luck a week. I couldn’t wait a week. What if they did something to them? What if they were already dead? A growl escaped my lips, my scent heavy with worry, and anger, gaining the attention of the witch who was just ahead of me.  
     “Don’t worry, Levi is tough.” I knew he was tough, I wanted to argue about still looking for Levi, but I already knew the answer. My body started to move, but my eyes were blacking out and closing. I had lost a lot of blood, I had that on my mind. The last thing I wanted to show was that I was hurt, but I was. Emotionally and physically. My eyes closed, feeling my body limp.

 

* * *

 

 

**Levi Pov:**

      “Mom, is it you?”  
     Cold hands were on my skin. The smile that was coming from her was warmth given. Mom was here and she was okay. I pounced on her, tears trying to escape my eyes. She was here, with me. I was happy, for a minute my mind was made up. I thought I would never see her again. Even though my body throbbed in pain, I needed contact with her. We weren’t in a small room anymore. The room we were was wider. The room had three beds.  
     “Be careful Levi, your wounds are still fresh.”  
     The gentle sound of my mom’s voice made me relax. My head turned to look at the bed that was next to me. Mikasa was still knocked out, but she had her wound bandaged. Guess Krista took care of her after helping me. My attention was once again on mom. She looked thinner than before, and she had dark circles. When was the last time she slept right? My mouth opened and closed. I didn’t know what to say.  
     “I’m sorry, Levi.”  
     Those were the first words that came out of her. My head tilted to the side, trying to understand why she was sorry. Nothing of what happened was her fault. “You shouldn’t be sorry. Nothing was your fault. We’ll get out of here soon, so we can look for our pac-“ My words were cut off when I saw a tear come out of mom’s eyes. Did I say something that might have upset her?  
     “Levi, we don’t have to look much for our pack. All of our pack are kept here, in cages. I couldn’t understand why they put me in an actual room. Since then all I hear is screams coming from underneath. Screams of our kind being tortured.” The words mom had said were still processing through my head. They were torturing our own kind, but why? More importantly,  who? What is the purpose of having us locked away? Not only us, but there were creatures like Krista that were taking from her pack too. What did they want with more werewolves? Mom’s nose scrunched as she smelled my angry scent in the air.  
     “What about Kenny? Where is he?” I looked around the room trying to see if he was in here too. Mom started to walk to the door.

     “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since the attack. When I went back to the castle we were surrounded with wolves. Erwin helped a lot, but it wasn’t enough. Till today I don’t know nothing about him.” Trying to keep my body under control I took steady breathes and said,  
     “He’s okay. He was with me two days ago, so don’t worry about him. Isabel, Farlan, and Petra are also fine.” Mom ran up to me grabbing my arm, her scent coming out heavy with worry.

     “Did they catch them too? They might torture th-“ I pulled on mom’s arm getting her attention. My scent changing immediately to a smoothing one. “No. Only me and Mikasa were caught. They are all safe in another pack. What I don’t know is if Eren is okay.” I bit my tongue saying the last part. Eren’s name accidentally slipped away. It wasn’t like I could help it. All I was worrying about was Eren being hurt, without someone helping him. Mom raised a brow before asking that deadly question.  
     “Who’s Eren?”  
     I gulped, almost choking in my own saliva. Opening my mouth to talk, I answered, “Eren is a werewolf leader that helped me and the others get to safety.”  
     Well I tried to make it short and sweet. I didn’t want to give full details about him, at least not yet. Mom gave a smirk, I knew she knew. She was about to talk more, but our attention was taken when Reiner walked in the room. “Let’s go. Boss has a special thing for you guys.”  
     Mom’s reaction was quick. She placed herself in front of me and Mikasa. It was weird for me to see that, since I still hadn’t talked to her about Mikasa. Reiner scoffed before walking towards us.  
     “Don’t make things more difficult than it is already. We aren’t going to separate you, on the contrary were going to regroup the Ackerman’s.” It made me upset how he used our last name, but I was curious on what he meant. “Mom, let’s see what they want from us.” Mom twisted her head to look at me, giving me a glare. It was scary at first, but we needed to end this. If it wasn’t today, it would be tomorrow. Mom lowered her glare before letting her scent relax.  
     “We can’t go yet, Mikasa is still unconscious.”  
     Reiner gave a grunt, walking towards Mikasa. Every move Reiner did was watched by me. I wouldn’t let him hurt her again. He carried her bride style while me and mom walked behind him. Berth was waiting for us outside. We walked down long stairs. It was dark, the place smelling old. The place looked somewhat destroyed. My eyes twitched as I saw skeletons tied to a large structure. They were vampires. I couldn’t believe this kind of abuse.  
     My hands were suddenly pulled back, also being tied to this huge structure. Was I going to die like them?  The cuffs were too low, making us sit down. My sight was on Mikasa’s and mom’s seeing how they did the same with them.  
     “What do you guys want from us?” I got the courage to ask. Reiner gave a small laugh before he started to walk upstairs again.

     “I don’t know.”  
     Rage was burning in my body. As if they didn’t know. How dare they act like that. My body started to throb again. Sitting on the floor was not the best idea after the beating they gave me and Mikasa. A sudden scent hit my nose. It was strong powerful, promising us death. That scent was well known for me. Immediately my head turned to the stairs again.  
     “Kenny?” I gasped for air. Kenny was here he would surly help us.

     “We finally got to see each other again. You sure gave me trouble when I found out you weren’t in the castle. It took more time, you sure had me worried; But all that doesn’t matter anymore because we’re all here now.” The knot I felt in my throat was blocking my way to pass saliva. What was he talking about? With trembling words, I started to talk,  
     “What do you mean? You knew they were going to attack us?” Kenny threw at us that Ackerman smirk, giving me chills.

     “Of course, I knew. I was the one that planned it. You see we Ackerman’s have a special power in our blood. Some call it a curse. I call it a blessing. I would think you would know it by no-“

     “No, I don’t!”  
     The more Kenny talked the more I wanted to rip his head off. He planned his retirement, he planned the attack, he planned my fate? He made me work my ass off for all to go to waste. He made me think he was important. He made me not accept the fate that was meant for me.  
     “Hmmm, your right. Not a lot of people know the Ackerman Spell. How do I tell the story?" He smirked. My ears had to hear his laugh one more time before he continued. "Well, long ago a witch fell in love with an ancestor of us. Since its known that we could only bond with a specific kind, the witch made a spell giving him the possibility to bond with her.  _Different species_. Our ancestor was very greedy and made the witch add more possibility’s. She made him faster, stronger, one would define as a perfect creature. She didn’t think about her, but about their offspring; but like always something gets in the way. A certain werewolf was in heat and our ancestor was attracted to her. To make it even better it was his mate. They ended up mating, making the witch go crazy. So, she made a spell; We Ackerman’s would have different species as mates, but if we bonded the spell would break. Leaving us like a normal vampire.”  
     My brain was pretty much on fire. Our blood had a ‘spell’? All this time we weren’t powerful because of our efforts, but because of a curse. Was our family a monster?  
     “But what did that have to do with the show you made before the attack, brother? What did you want?” Mom was quick to snap her gaze full of anger and disgust. Her scent was heavy making me on edge too. Kenny smiled at her before walking towards her, caressing her head. Mom moved her head, hissing in the progress.  
     “My dearest sister. You would never understand, you always told Levi to mate the person who was destined for him, but it can’t be like that. We can’t have love, and power at the same time. So, I did what was needed to do. Make Levi bond to someone who wasn’t his mate. We cannot end the spell.” Hissing at the last part, mom spited at Kenny’s shoes. He looked angry, but his scent never changed. He took a step back before snapping his fingers.  
     “You know Kuchel, you should really learn how to respect your older brother.”  
     The dark room started to shake making a little of light hit the floor. My eyes were quick to catch up to what was happening. They were opening the ceiling. With every pull they were giving, the more light entered towards mom’s side. I started screaming with anger. I didn’t know exactly what I was saying. Mikasa started to grunt, making me know she was awake.  
     “Kenny, wai-“

     “Ahhhhh,”  
     Mom was on full blaze in the sun. Her beautiful pale skin, being turned black and disintegrating. Tears were threatening to roll off my eyes. My scent heavy with distress. I was seeing how she was being killed right in front of me. I heard a growl come from behind me. Mikasa was also on the edge of crying, pain in her eyes. I knew she was being affected by our scents. I turned my sight to where mom was.  
     “I SAID ENOUGH, KENNY!”  
     My lungs burned of how much I screamed at him. He snapped his fingers again, making the ceiling slowly close. Mom was still alive, but she was more on the other side. “Mom, you’re going to be okay. Don’t worry we’ll get out of here. Just hold on a little.” I didn’t know what to say to her. She was almost burned alive. That was the worst way to die for a vampire. Mikasa growled, her ears twitching in anger.  
     “I wouldn’t turn into a wolf if I were you. You see, that collar you have on is specially made for your kind. If you transform into your wolf form, you’ll choke.” Mikasa looked like she didn’t care, but I did.  
     “Mikasa, don’t do anything stupid.” I tried not to stutter. She huffed at me, but nodded in response. Kenny gave a loud hiss gaining our attention again.

     “Oh sister, look at you.” Mom hissed under her breath. That’s all she could do after all they did to her.

     “You can’t ta-ke away Lev-i’s mate. It is me-ant to be eit-her be it with hi-m or an-other.” Mom started crying again her tears a mix with blood and ashes.

     “You see I already did it with you. Don’t think I didn’t know about your werewolf boyfriend. I knew about your taboo relationship. I thought about how I would cover up your death, but felt bad. After all I adored you, but you stabbed me in the back. I had to get rid of that dog and that’s what I did.  
     Mom started to cry harder, her breathing giving out harsher.  
     “You killed him...He never came when we were going to escape. I-I thought he did-dn’t want anything with me, but you killed him. You made me bond to anothther vam-vampire.” Her words were cut off, hurt in her voice. Kenny forced a bond with mom. He made mom think that her mate didn’t care for her and he wanted to do the same thing to me. The only word that came to my mind was  _cruel_. Very  _cruel_.  
     “Shut up! You hurt me more. You were going to give up our power for love. That’s not the way it’s going, not while I’m alive. Same for you Levi. I heard you and a dog were about to bond. If it wasn’t for my men, you would have ruined our life’s.”  
_Ruined our life’s?_ Was he kidding?  
     “Levi, don’t lis-ten to Ke-nny. If your mate is a we-rewolf so be it. I’m sure he adores you and w-ill come and res-cue you. Don’t let anything get in the way between you and your mate. You only experience love one time, don’t let it go.” But I did let him go. I told Eren I would bond to Erwin. I was willing to sacrifice my own happiness for power.  
     “I’m like Kenny after all. I wanted to show my people I was stro-“ My words were cut off when fingers were snapped again. The ceiling began to open again. Their direction once again on mom.

     “N-o Levi, you aren’t like Ke-Kenny. You wanted to protect the pack. Kenn-y wants to keep it f-or himself. You can still be a good leader without having power, but respect.”  
     Those were mom’s words before the sun had hit her once again. I already knew these were the last words that were going to come out of her. Her screams filled the room, the smell of burned meat was in the air. I couldn’t stop sobbing. I couldn’t stop Kenny from killing mom. Her own brother killed her. She was gone and this time forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, did you see that coming? :'D  
> Kuchel. T.T  
> I love her so much. She was Levi's everything beside what he thought would be his pack and Uncle.  
> *Sobs*  
> The best parts are coming!  
> 


	10. Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loves I have updated.  
> Enjoy~

     I tried to control my breathing. My mother’s body or in her case ashes sitting a few feet away from me. She was gone. I couldn’t tell her about my mate, about how much I missed her, about anything really.  
     “If I could give up love for power than you can too. Mikasa can too. We’re family. The three of us should rule the world. We have the power in our blood.” Everything was clear to me. The Ackerman’s are not the curse, but the person who thinks like that was. Kenny wanted power, but what did I want? I was more powerful than a normal vampire, but at what cost? Not being with the people I loved the most. Mom died because of that reason.  
     “What are you going to do if I say I don’t want the curse? Are you going to kill me? Let’s suppose you kill me and Mikasa? What are you going to do? You aren’t that young to have offspring’s.” I scoffed at the end of my sentence. I didn’t know where I wanted this to go, but was hoping it would end up in a good way.  
     “Maybe you’re right. Still if I had the chance to have kids I wouldn’t take it. I have enough with you two. I don’t want to kill you, or Mikasa, but I don’t have to worry a lot about you anymore. I made sure you took high dosage of suppressants while Krista was taking care of your wounds. I knew you wouldn’t agree and would betray me one day, so I took care of it before it started.”  
     My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach, the sounds of his words still sounding in the room. He did what to me? He took the possibility of me having a family. I didn’t care if I had risked myself one time, I still had a chance to become a parent, but now. I didn’t. He was a monster. He took everything I wanted away.  
     “What about me, cold blooded? How am I helpful?” Mikasa asked in her cold words. Her voice was raspy after screaming and howling.

     “I was really surprised we had Ackerman blood in werewolves. I guess our ancestor killed your mom without knowing about you. How lucky was I to find you before you found your mate, hu?” Mikasa growled. Her scent heavy with anger. As much as I wanted to give a deadly scent too, my body was not having it. Mom was dead, Eren might as well be too, and the possibility’s I had to have our children were gone. All I had was power.  
     “I’ll leave you here for now, till I know what to do with you two. Don’t be stupid or I will not hesitate in killing you guys.”  
     I didn’t give a damn what he said. Death for me sounded better than being like this. Mikasa’s scent was now in the air. Her scent being smoothing. Her crooning was ringing in my ears, but it didn’t work. I was hurt, very hurt.  _Family_. My own family betrayed me and for what?  _Power._  
     “Levi, I’m sorry.” Mikasa said, her voice gentle. My body went limp. I couldn’t answer her, all I could do was nod. My tears drying on my face. The only thing that would make me feel better was being with Eren.  
     “You know, Eren is my mate.” I laughed faintly. It felt like I was confessing.

     “I’m scared that he’s dead already, or even if he’s not. He’ll never forgive me for choosing someone over hi-“ The loud giggles that were coming from behind me took my gaze. Mikasa huffed. “It isn’t a shock that you and Eren are mates. You’re so alike. I’m sure he’ll forgive you because he was waiting for you. A long time; and to be honest I’m glad he’s going to be with you.”  
     A smile crept to my face, but was quick to leave my face. Though I didn’t know why I was so happy. What if she was trying to make me feel better? But Mikasa was not the type to play with that. I nodded in response, my scent trying to regain its natural form. It felt dumb imagining myself with my mate. Who knew if we would ever get out of here. It was a matter of time that Kenny came down and killed us.

     I felt empty, confused until I remembered moms last words. I had to be strong, and follow my instinct and that was what I was going to do.

-

-

-

     It had been hours since Kenny had left. Mikasa and I weren’t talking anymore. I didn’t feel like doing so, all my ears were hearing was the tearing of my heart in every heartbeat. Mom wouldn’t meet Eren. I wanted to start crying again, but there were noises from upstairs. A couple of seconds’ past before a small Omega werewolf was standing there with food.  
     “Kenny told me to bring you this.”  
     She walked up to me with a fox, crouching to be my height. She separated the head from the body letting the blood roll down her hand. What should have been my first reaction was to hiss at this werewolf. I trusted her in curing me, yet she had also betrayed me. Letting these scums near me with suppressants, but my body reacted. The fangs of my mouth were quick to grow, letting saliva run down my chin. I hadn’t eaten in a while now, you couldn’t really blame me. She placed the animal in front of me, receiving a hiss from me. My fangs were on the foxes flesh in seconds. It was good, so good. I sucked for a minute before turning my head in rejection. The fox was dry. My sight was now on Krista as she retrieved the fox and walked to Mikasa.  
     “Here, we both know we like meat.” Mikasa gave a sniff to the dry animal before reaching it out with her canines. Sounds of broken bones and flesh being torn was echoing in the room. Krista hummed in approval, running to the stairs. Once again, we were alone in the dark room with nothing, but hurt in our life’s.  
     “A curse, but not any curse,”

 

* * *

 

 

**Eren pov:**

     “The Ackerman’s curse.” Hanji said.  
     After all the explanation Hanji had just given me, everything started to make sense. Levi had a _curse_ in his blood, but did he want to keep it that badly that he was willing to give up us? My attention would be taken away every time Hanji went over my wounds. I grunted and protested, only seeing the expression of regret being on her face. My head only nodding to give Hanji approval to continue.  
     “Hurry up Hanji, we need to make this fast to find my two ravens.” The witch gave me a glare before saying, “You will not rush me. Besides we need to wait for your rut to be over, you stink. We won’t look for them until we are in good conditions. Farlan and Isabelle’s cycle is about to end too. We need all the creatures we can. It’s too risky right now.”  
     I growled, my scent heavy.  
     “You know I’m right, so stop acting like a pup. I’m worried of Levi and Mikasa too, but I believe they will be okay. They have too.”  
     Her voice was wavy. I took a deep breath pushing the witch away from me. It wasn’t like I wanted to be rude, but I wasn’t comfortable with someone else touching me. Hanji stared at me for a while before nodding and leaving. I laid down my body sinking in the bed that was under me. The more time passed the more irritated I was. My inner Alpha feeling the need to be with my Omega. Me wanting to be with Levi. The scent of my Omega was not on me anymore after taking a shower. I didn’t know how long I would last being like this. Closing my eyes, I tried to relax myself thinking about Levi and Mikasa.  
     Now that I remembered. Mikasa’s howl was still in my head. She was always unemotional. When we found, her she was just sitting on a rock. Her mom laying next her. Blood running down her neck. They had beheaded her. Still she didn’t spill a tear or at least not in front of us. From their she was to always take care of me. Things were different now, Mikasa needed me. A headache was coming my way. I needed to rest, but I knew it would be in vain.  
     “This rut better finish fast.”

 

* * *

 

**Two Month Later:  
     Levi POV:**

     For weeks, we’ve been locked in rooms. Cold and unfed. The night they killed mom they walked us through where everyone was. There were hundreds of cages filled with vampires, werewolves, a couple of witches and tanks for mermaids. Though we tried to free ourselves from them once in a while. We would only get punished, on what they called the water of pain and I couldn’t agree more. I’ve been in that fucker fifteen times, Mikasa being there twelve. They would tie us, get a bunch of eels unfed and put them in a big tank of water. We would be electrified, and bitten, while the fuckers only watch us bleed and pass out. There were nights my eyes wouldn’t shut. There were times I didn’t want my eyes to open.  
     Mikasa’s collar got tighter every day and they would place us in a room with more windows, allowing more sun to hit inside. It was a matter of time before we would die. Today the sun was almost in all the room. I had to be on the bed in the corner to manage and not get burn. Mikasa laid on the other side of the bed, taking in the sun.  _Lucky_. My ears were quick to pick up loud noises coming from the halls. The door opened with a loud pound, letting Krista ears perk through the crack. She was completely in, blood on her body.  
     “I-I. Help. I didn’t mean to, but it was my chance and-ejifge,”  
     Mikasa was quick to stand up, while I tried to see what was going on from my corner.  
     “Shut up and talk right.” Mikasa said. Krista took deep breathes, trying to calm her nerves. It took minute before she could start to talk again, this time clearer.

     “I killed him, I-I killed Berthold.  The keys were hanging from the side of his pants. I grabbed a big rock and smashed it on to his head and took his keys. I didn’t mean to kill him.”  
     Our eyes bloomed as we took the opportunity that would only show once. My feet were quick to run to her side. Even though my whole right side was burning, my excitement couldn’t be ignored. We had a chance to leave and we had to take it. Mikasa gave a worried look, “Levi, its day time. If we leave now, you’ll get burn. I would cover you, but I have this stupid collar.” I wanted to think of a plan to how we would work this out, but it was a matter of time before they realized Berthold was missing.  
     “Ummm, I know where we can take these collars off, but it’s risky.”  
     Taking off the collars would mean they could turn to their wolf form. With that I could cover myself with a curtain and lay underneath Mikasa's stomach. The plan was risky, too risky. There was no way we would leave the place without a scratch. Even though I still wanted to be mad at Krista about the suppressants, I couldn't. It was not her fault. She was stuck her too.  
     “Mikasa, you go with Krista. I’ll trust you that you’ll be back with he-“ Mikasa's scent was in the air, giving out as angry. Krista only whimpered, turning her head to the side. Submitting to the Alpha. I stared at the Alpha in front of me, my scent doing the same as her.  
     “I can’t leave you here! We all leave or we all stay.” I sighed. My eyes closing. I did have to admit I was scared in staying here. Though the plan was risky, we had to take the collars off them either way. Walking to the door and opening it, I took a deep breath before saying,  
     “Let’s do this quick then.”  
-  
-  
-

     “We’re here.”  
     The blond Omega said. After running down two stairs, we were making our way to a dungeon. Hiding her tail between her feet. The room that was at the end of the hall was dark, with lights flashing everywhere from the torches. We crotched the whole time, trying to not get unnecessary attention. Even though we tried not to call it, we smelled. We hadn’t taken a decent shower since we got here and the clothes they gave us too wear was unwashed.  
     Nothing, but a white t-shirt and pants were on us. Was it the new trend of Kenny?  I ignored our strong and disgusting scent’s and focused on the mission. “You see that red clippers. I’ve seen how some werewolves grab them to put and take the collars off.” Both of us hesitated to believe the girl who was explaining things, but she was our only hope. She had been here for years, meanwhile we’ve been here for months. The clippers were in the corner next to a huge tank with water that seemed empty. We crawled slowly, Mikasa’s tail hitting my face, once in a while. Great idea of being behind her. Krista was there, her hand reaching to the object when we heard a sound. We ran behind the tank, trying to control our scents of worry and suspense.  
     The coast was clear, that was until we saw a mermaid looking at us. Mikasa was quick to shush her. The blond mermaid nodded as she came more near us. She was beautiful. Her blond hair moved with the water. Her long blue tail wagged every time she moved. I never thought I would see a mermaid. I was sure Hanji would kill to see her. Remembering Hanji, I tried to shake Mikasa to get her of her doze. She seemed really interested on her.  _Could it be?_  
     “I got it!” Krista screamed. I was quick to move to her side covering her mouth. Footsteps could be heard coming our way. Once again, we were behind the tank, hiding. Reiner came in, growling in the process. The werewolves scent was heavy. He was upset. The blond mermaid placed herself in front of us. Trying to hide us more.  
     “Was that screaming from you, Annie? I thought I told you to stop singing. Your friends won’t be able to save you, so shut up.” I could smell Mikasa’s scent heavy in the air. Could it be that Mikasa was upset for hearing how they talked to the mermaid? Annie nodded her head with yes and no’s. I tried my best to control Mikasa’s scent. Reiner only grunted after going off on the poor creature. He finally turned around, closing the door behind him.  
     Mikasa’s scent changed. Giving out as smooth, calming. Even though it wasn’t the best smell for me. The mermaid was getting closer to her side. It was like she was calling her, calling her  _mate._ That was it. Mikasa’s mate was a mermaid. The water flowed with every movement the mermaid gave. It looked like she was calling Mikasa toward her too. Giving a faint smile at the scene, I pulled her close to me, saying “As soon as we get out of here, we’ll come back to save her, and everyone that had to live this hell.” Silence. For a couple of seconds there was nothing but the sounds of our heartbeats. Her scent was defying, but I knew she didn’t mean it. This mermaid whose name is Annie was her mate. I wanted to be surprised, but I wasn’t. After my time with Eren and the explanation Kenny had given us it was clear. Finally, after a minute or two there was a nod. Leaving your mate was not easy. I knew that, but we had to be strong.  
     Mikasa gave a slid on the glass where the other creatures hand was on the other side. Annie seemed worried. I pulled on Mikasa’s hand once again trying to get her attention. She whipped her head fast towards me.  
     “We have to go.” I said.  
     Mikasa stared back to the mermaid one last time and said, “We’ll be back.” The Mermaid tilted her head before nodding and saying, “Be safe.” Mikasa gave a weird smile before we started running up the dungeon.  We ran towards the entrance that was a couple of rooms far. Once again, Reiner was on the door, guarding. It would be tough to get through him, but if we didn’t fight we would die. Krista grabbed the rock she had earlier, throwing it the opposite side from where we were. Reiner’s pointy ears were quick to pick the sound up. “Berthold is that you?” The werewolf began to walk towards the noise. We took the chance. The three of us nodding to each other.  
     “Krista gave me the clips.” They were heavy, and bloody. I was quick to ignore those things, clipping both werewolves’ collars. The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed. Those collars must have been really heavy. Mikasa rubbed her neck trying to get the stiffness sensation off her. It didn’t take long for both of them to turn to their wolf form. Krista’s form being light beige, white on her crown and stomach. Mikasa her black color with white under her stomach. Next to us was a thick red cloth under a table stand. Pulling on it carefully, I rolled myself into a burrito before cutting my nails through it and crawling under Mikasa’s stomach. Mikasa was stronger and was much bigger than Krista, for obvious reasons. The raven werewolf gave a growl, I didn’t mean to claw her, but I had to make sure I was well placed. The plan was going out smooth. We were out and running. There were no signs of guards in front of us. We were home free or that was what we were thinking until I smelled Berthold behind us. “Krista, didn’t you say you killed Berthold?”  
     My lungs burned at how loud I screamed, but I had to get her attention. She was slower than Mikasa, and without doubt weaker. Berthold was biting her tail, literally. The blond Omegas scent was heavy with distress. I turned my gaze to check on her, seeing how she was being bitten by Berthold. That son of a bitch had no compassion. He was biting her, drawing blood on her blond fur. The sound of her howls in pain made my teeth clench and I knew Mikasa was too. Her body trembled with rage, the scent of the Alpha coming out as deadly. It was a matter of time before Mikasa turned around and fought him. My nails gave pressure in Mikasa’s flesh, telling her that we couldn’t leave the Omega. Mikasa gave a deep growl before she grinded her feet on stone's, giving a whole turn making chipping noises on the floor with her nails. She was running towards the enemy.  _Fuck._  We were so close to getting to the gate. Even when me and Mikasa had the chance to escape I couldn’t imagen what they would do to Krista. They would torture her, if not kill her. That was a risk I wasn’t going to take. Gripping to death on Mikasa’s flesh, I felt how she began attacking the other wolf. Krista was laying on the floor, blood rolling down her side. I ignored my instincts on drinking her blood and let go of Mikasa.  
     I tried sliding my way towards her, covering me the best I could with the clothe. It wasn’t 100% sun proof. My body could still feel the stings the sun was leaving me the more I was exposed to it. I bite her ear receiving a loud growl that woke her up instantly. It wasn’t in my plan to hurt her, but I had to wake her up one way. Her sight was fast on me, she got on her paws and lowered herself on top of me. She wanted me to claw her flesh like I did with Mikasa. I was spectacle about taking that decision, but it would be a matter of time before I burned to death. Though I wanted to be careful on not hurting her, the Omega wolf was much harder to get a grip on since she was thin. There were grunts coming from Mikasa. I was a vampire, so I didn’t understand what she was trying to say, but I didn’t need to hear her to understand. There were many different scents hitting my nose. They had caught us. They knew we tried to escape. As much as I wanted to fight, I couldn’t. This wasn’t the fight for me. Mikasa kept on grunting and howling as she fought with Berthold. Krista scent was heavy with distress, making me want to do the same.  
     I blinked a couple of times before noticing that my body was moving with every leap the blond wolf gave. She was running. I gave a glance to Mikasa seeing how Reiner was there now pinning her down with Berthold. The first thing that was on my mind was to let go and help Mikasa, but I wouldn’t be of help at all. We would only die together and what good would that be? If I found Eren and the others I had a chance to save her and everyone that where in this cage. I would come for her, for everyone else. This had to end, and it had too end soon.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries*  
> Why do I make my babes suffer? :.)  
> ___
> 
> Find me here;  
> Instagram: Winter_Secret_


	11. Accepting What Is Inside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update, but like I said on my Instagram. I burned my hand and had to take it easy for a while, but I managed to write this chapter.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Some parts were kind of hard to explain, but I tried.  
> ㅠㅠ

     The movement in my body never stopped. The smell of wolves was still in the air. I knew they wouldn’t leave us alone without a fight. Krista was sure putting up a fight. Her breathing was harsh and she would occasionally trip on random branches and rocks. It was to be expected by her. She was hurt. She also hadn’t been able to transform into her wolf form in Twelve years. I was surprised that she was doing this good. Helping the poor creature was out of question. If everything went good from here, we’d still had to wait four more hours until night time. It was times like this that I hated being a vampire.  
     My vision kept going from my mother’s death to Mikasa’s face. I couldn’t believe the dumb ass had actually sacrificed herself. My teeth clenched seeing her pained face in my memory. That should have been me, not her. Even though I was  _free,_ I felt my heart still being caged. Finding Eren and his pack was the plan from here, but what will I say when he asks me about Mikasa? That I left her alone? That I fled like the cold-blooded I was? My long nails might have tightened on my grasp, Krista given a grunt in pain.  
     I came back to my senses, releasing my harsh grip. My face felt wet. I hadn’t realized I started crying. Sniffing my nose a couple of times, I tried ignoring my wild thoughts. I didn’t know if Eren was still alive and even if he was, he might not even want me. I closed my eyes, trying to relax myself. I didn’t remember dozing off, but I did and the first thing that happened when I opened my eyes was to fall face first on the ground. My first reaction was to check Krista, if she was okay. I turned left, seeing that she was wasted. She turned to her regular form. Her legs and stomach were damaged and her face was bleeding. Grabbing the clothe that had protected me, I wrapped it around her. It was finally night.  
     She lasted all day in her wolf form running. I was quick to check my surroundings. I couldn’t hear any water noises or smell any animals. Even if I did, I needed to help her with her wounds. Her bleeding looked like it wasn’t going to stop any time. The idea of leaving Krista alone even for a second made my stomach hurt. We still didn’t know if we were home free. What if one of those bastards came and killed her? But staying next to her wouldn’t help either. I gave a low hiss, cursing under my breath. I didn’t have a choice. Moving the delicate Omega, I placed her between some bushes. Hiding her wouldn’t help much with that blood scent, but it was better than nothing. I took once again a look for any threat before running. The air was colder than usual. It was a sensation I didn’t recognized. We were sure far away from home. I kept looking hard for water or plants, but the place was empty. I ran fast back, seeing Krista where I had left her. I let the breath I was holding go, before placing her on my back. She had carried me all day, now it was my turn.  
     “Heavy.”  
     I said, as I kept my pace. The blond Omega was sure heavy seeing that she was small and thin. I guess bones did weigh. Thinking about the Omega, I was still curios about her, being locked down buddies wasn’t the best way to get to know someone. All I knew from her was she had been taking from her pack. Twelve years ago. I couldn’t imagen how cruel that must have been and because Kenny wanted more power. “That son of a bitch.” I said clicking my tongue in anger. I would surely return and rescue Mikasa and the others. Kenny was strong, but he had to have a weakness. I continued my thinking until my ears buzzed, hearing drops hitting water. I ran quick to the noise seeing that it was a water well.  
     “A water well? Here?”  
     If there was a water well, there must be someone living close, right? But I couldn’t openly just look for the creatures. What if they were dangerous. I had enough to worry about with Kenny’s creatures looking for us. Placing Krista on the side of a tree, I walked to the well and tried luring water.  
     After a couple of fails, I finally managed to get the bucket full of water. I looked and tasted the water before walking towards Krista. I wanted to make sure the water wasn’t dirty or contaminated, but it looked cleaner than any water I had ever seen. Placing myself next to her, I moved my hand to reveal her body. My hand stopped moving, realizing I would touch Krista. Naked. We were both Omega’s and yeah, it’s not like I’ve never seen a women’s body or that I was into them, but it felt wrong. I wasn’t just going to look, but touch. I wouldn’t like other creature seeing my naked body other than my mate, and I knew she would feel the same. Krista had to give me permission. My head shook from left to right not knowing what to do, I stood up.  
     I grabbed the bucket full of water before throwing it at her face. “WAKE UP KRISTA!” I screamed. Noticing I had screamed, I covered my mouth in anger. Sudden complains returned me to my senses seeing that Krista was awake. “W-hat happened, Levi? Ouch.” Her mouth twitched as she tried to move.  
     “Don’t move. You’re pretty fucked up. I wanted to clean your wounds, but the wounds are in some really personal places so I wanted to know if you could do it yourself?” Krista’s face turned red. She moved her head into a nod. I gave a look in the bucket taking note that I had thrown all the water. I walked fast back to the well before bringing another round of water.  
     “I’ll give you, some privacy, okay?” The Omega didn’t look at me, instead gave me nod. Now that she was conscious, I needed to find food. I kept walking, following a path that leaded me who knows where. I turned my eyes red to be able to get a better sight. I walked and walked and walked some more, but there was nothing. The path though still continued. I stood still for a couple of minutes thinking about if it was a good idea that I continued or went back for Krista. Having Krista with me would not have me worried about her since she would be with me, but if there was a threat, I would not only have to worry about myself, but of her safety too; but if I left her, I had the feeling something or rather someone would take advantage of her. I took another couple of seconds of thinking before agreeing and continuing my path. Trees seemed to have minimized being replaced by rocks and dirt. I tried to maintain low. The night really helped with hiding. The path finally got to an end. There seemed to be a village. Werewolves.  
     “Great.” I said under my breath. This must be another pack of werewolves. Their scent was heavy which meant if I were to be caught, it would be a hard fight. My feet slowly backed away. I turned around ready to leave, but my eyes noticed a garden of plants that were made for healing. My eyes twitched in annoyance. Couldn’t those plants be growing away from the pack. Somewhere it didn’t involve risking my life. I clicked my tongue getting the feeling that I didn’t have an option.  
     “Why am I doing this?”  
     I said as I sneaked to the garden. I easily snatched five pieces of plants placing them in my pants. I ran as fast I could, not looking back to see if someone was following. Trees were starting to appear, I was close. I ran faster starting to regret leaving Krista alone. Once I had her in vision. I started to get out the plants, ready to smash them. I walked up to an old tree and yanked a piece of bark. Making my way to the well I dropped the bucket to get another round of water. Mixing and smashing I managed to make a decent mix. Krista looked at me with tired eyes.  
     I couldn’t blame her. The wounds must be killing her not only that, but her not attending the wounds immediately must have worn her out more. I stretched my hand to her, giving the bark with the solution for her wounds. “Thank you, Levi.” I nodded and walked away again. All I needed to do was get her something to eat and it would be good. I started to regret not checking the village out more. Maybe there was food. I shrugged my shoulders, hearing sudden bushes moving.  
     I smelled the air, taking in that there were werewolves around. “Krista.” I was going to go back to get her, but her smell had disappeared. The medicine had fainted her scent. If I went to her now they would catch both of us. Jumping to a tree I decided my best ally was to stay high up for a while. From the tree I was, I could see Krista. She had falling asleep. It was good, she needed it. I felt a tug on my leg, my eye only barley seeing who it was.  
     “Found you.”  
     Berthold said as he brought me down the tree. I managed to free myself from his grip, hissing in the prosses. I got myself into position, my body ready to fight. “Are you planning in fighting me, Levi? If your little boyfriend couldn’t even give me a scratch, what makes you think you can beat me?” My teeth clenched in anger. The werewolf was talking about Eren. “Shut up.” I said, trying to relax my anger. The Alpha gave a couple of laughs before letting his dominant scent go. “Let’s see if the Ackerman’s curse is really true for all of them.” The werewolf turned to his wolf form. His black fur shining with the half moon.  
     I cracked my neck to the side, readying myself to do the same to his. Berthold gave me no time to warm up he was heading my way, fast. I stayed still for a second before grabbing his left paw and taken a bite from it. The Alpha let go of a little grunt before grabbing my arm and biting it too. It burned, but I could still handle it. I wrapped my legs around his other paw, squeezing them. I knew it hurt him, because the grip was even painful for me. The wolves scent was heavy, I knew he was mad. Berthold suddenly jumped up, making me go up with him. My grip on his paw slipped leaving me floating in the air. I need to get to his neck. I fell on the floor on my two feet before tackling the beast and throwing him to the ground.  
     I wanted to kill him. I needed too. He had hurt my mate, he had hurt Eren. He took away Mikasa and did who knows what to her, but even worse, he had question if I was as strong as Kenny. The piece of shit was strong, but I knew I could get stronger. I didn’t know how long I've had him pinned down, all I knew was that I had his neck on my range. Even though the wolf threw bites at me I still had major advantage on him, seeing that I had wounded his front paws. I pinned him down even more, the ground shaking underneath me with the pressure I was giving. I had him where I wanted. My body started to feel a unregular sensation, one that I’ve only felt once. My mouth started to twitch feeling the need to laugh. The laughs that were coming from me were familiar to me. They were moms and Kenny’s giggles. The yandere face. Even though I didn’t like it, I was an Ackerman after all. “Well, Well, Well. Looks like the legend it true, hu? Even me being an Omega can still fully use the Ackerman's curse.” I giggled some more before staring at my prey with hungry eyes. “Ready to die? I am sure, H-U-N-G-R-Y.” Berthold gave a whine at the end of my sentence.  
     His scent was heavy with fear and worry. It made my blood tingle feeling how he was practically begging for his life. A gave the Alpha a last wild smile before chomping his neck out. The chunk of flesh was sent flying somewhere as the smell of blood was now in the air. My fangs grew large ready to taste the delicious blood that was in front of me. Sucks and slurps were all I can hear. The taste of the wolf that had done so much damage to me made dinner even a better taste. I released the hold I had on the wolf. My tongue swiped around the corner of my lips cleaning the blood that was trying to escape. I quickly moved to the left seeing that someone had thrown a rock my way. Glaring into the dark I saw how a brunet girl was coming my way. She was tall and tan, her face had some freckles.  
     “Wow, would you look at that. You sliced his neck and with a weird face. Disgusting.”  
     She said. I backed away from the dead wolf before positioning myself to fight again. “Hu, you want to fight me too? Are you sure? You seem pretty fucked up?” I clicked my tongue in annoyance, smirking in the process. “Are you scared I might kill you like I did with this piece of shit?” The werewolf spat on the floor before walking towards me. “I won’t lie, your scent is pretty strong being that you are an Omega, but it’s nothing that scares me.” Neither of us stopped glaring at each other. “Well since you did hunt in my property, I do have to kill you. No hard feelings.” I hissed at her before answering, “We’ll see about that.” The Alpha werewolf snorted before running towards me and grabbing my neck. My vision had abandon me for a minute. I threw a punch to her stomach receiving a grunt from the Alpha. I was just waiting for her to change to her wolf form, but it looked like she wasn’t going to turn.  
     Better for me. Wolf form was harder to get a grip, being for all their fur. I grabbed the hand she was using to choke me and kicked her stomach this time making her tight grip release. I was sure blue after that choking. I took in a deep breath before saying, “I’m no masochist or anything, but I prefer to be chocked by my mate.” The werewolf let go of a smirk before, grabbing my arm and twisting it. She jumped behind me, forcing my frame as she pinned me down to the ground. My breathing was uneven and my strength was slowly leaving. I had used all my energy with the other beast. If I would have known this werewolf was going to appear, I would have taken it easy. “You really are a tough one, other vampires would have been dead by now. You’ll definitely make a satisfying meal.” I hissed at her comment, balancing my whole body on my arm, making my bone crack.  
     My whole body was on one side. The werewolf on top of me gave me a weird look before I grabbed her head with my feet and stretched her neck. If we continued like this I would kill her, breaking her neck and I would die for blood lost. At this point I didn’t give a damn anymore. My new moto in life was if I was going to die, I would take someone with me. I gave my legs another squeeze hearing the Alpha squirm in pain as I did the same as she squeezed my arm. My gaze was started to slowly black out. I shut my eyes for a second.  
     “W-what is going on, Levi?”  
     The soft voice of Krista made my eyes widen seeing that she would panic in seeing us like this. “Krista, ru-run away!” I managed to say. The harsh grip that was on my arm was released. I took it as a sign that the werewolf above me had died. I didn’t want to be guessing so I tried squeezing harsher. It was better to have her dead for sure than second guessing the situation.  
     “Wait, Levi. Its Ymir. Don’t hurt her! She’s my mate.”  
     Krista didn’t give me time to prosses her words, seeing that she was running towards us. I released the grip I had on the Alpha. The blond Omega was fast to check her pulse. “She’s alive.” That wasn’t good news for me, she had almost killed me. The Alpha coughed a couple of times, letting some air inside her suffocated lungs. Her eyes opened taking in the sight of Krista.  
     “His-toria? Am I dead? I think I’m seeing an angel?”  
     I rolled my eyes and retracted my arm. I didn’t want to move, taking note that my arm was hanging. “See what you fucken did? You stupid wolf. You broke my fucken arm. What’s wrong with you?” Ymir was quick to glare at me before sitting up, barking my way. “What I did? You almost choked me to death. You said you weren’t a masochist, yet you willingly broke your arm. Who the fuck does that?”  
     After some offensive shit talking we both laid back on the ground. We were both out of air after the fight. “Krista, you look bad are you hurt?” I heard Ymir ask the Omega. She should really talk for herself. “A little, but you two are hurt more. I need to look for plants.” Krista was about to run off, but saw how Ymir grabbed her by the arm and said, “There’s no need babe, the pack is a couple minutes from here. They’ll attend both of us.” I gave a blank face. “What do you mean both of us? I’m hurt too. Broken arm here.” Ymir looked like she was going to reject, but Krista wrapped her hands around me and said, “Levi, needs to come with us. Levi with Mikasa saved my life. I owe them.”  
     I saw how Ymir’s face went from angry to bashful. “Fine, we’ll take the crazy one to fix his arm.” I gave a low hiss, while Krista gave her regular sweet smile. At least we were now somewhere safe, but we still had a long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me here;  
> Instagram: Winter_Secret_


	12. *Hiatus*

Hello, its Xione.<3  
Recently I’ve been busy with work, school and my health hasn’t been the best, so I need to take a break from writing. I don’t know when I’ll be able to update again. I really don’t want to stop writing, but I barley have any time to do stuff that I like. The only thing I might be able to do is fix some of my grammar and add details I'm not satisfied with through out the story. I might take a month or two to come back. I can’t promise though. Same goes for my other fanfics.  
I’m very sorry. Hope you have a nice day.<3


	13. The Leader Of Our Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my love's. I am still alive.<3  
> Is this Fanfic even a thing?  
> Lol. I have been trying to write this chapter for over two weeks. Not playing. :')  
> I hate adulting, but hey! You have to do, what you have to do.♡

     The walk to the village was awkward. Ymir was piggy riding Krista on her back the whole time. I grabbed on to my broken arm, trying not to move it much. It hurt, but there was more painful stuff going around my life. We walked at the entrance, sharp canines directing my way. I let my heavy scent flow in the air, letting them know I wasn’t in the mood to fight. Ymir did the same, keeping herself close to me for any attack.  
     The silence was soon over as Ymir started talking. “I have found my mate Historia. After looking for her for over twelve years, we have finally reunited. For that I must thank this cold-blo, I mean..Levi for keeping my mate safe. He will get medical help as a reward. No attacking the Omega. It’s an order.” I huffed at Ymir’s words. The Alpha werewolf looked my way. I rolled my eyes away watching how everyone of his pack had a shocked face. I was getting tired of that expression. It’s nothing I’ve never seen before. Everyone stepped back from where we were till everyone was back to what they were working on. I moved my legs to the direction to where Ymir and Krista were heading, till I heard a scream behind me.  
     “Historia…Is..it…” The voice seemed cracked. Like on the edge of tears. I whipped my head seeing how a young werewolf went towards her. Ymir lowered the Omega, letting her stand on her own. The werewolf had light black hair and she had the same eye color as Krista. I saw how Krista smiled, hugging the Alpha who had attacked her with hugs. “I’m back.” The blond Omega said.  
-

- _Ten Minutes Later~_

-  
     “Just a little more.” The young werewolf said as there was crack in the room. My breathing was harsh. The werewolf had place my arm socket right where it should be, making me sigh in comfort. “There. That should do it.” The Alpha said wrapping the bandages around my arm with a tight squeeze. I clenched my fangs together, trying to ease the pain that was shooting inside me. We were now in a house made of rocks. Krista and Ymir had gone to another room. I didn’t want to put much attention to it, but I hoped they were treating their wounds and not messing around. I was a little spectacle in coming in the weird looking place, but the raven had made me. Also forcing me to sit down on a patient table, saying it was the best way to help my broken arm. “I’ve never tried curing a vampire, but I’m guessing it isn’t different than a werewolf.” I nodded. The raven grabbed a wooden block and tide it to my arm. Back in the day I wasn’t the best in medicine or that stuff. I knew the basic just in case there was an emergency, but Krista and this raven Alpha were experts.  
     The werewolf finished her task. Giving my shoulder a last squeeze to be sure it was secure. I felt stupid. This wooden article around my arm made me feel weak, and a fool. How was I supposed to go look for Eren, and the others when I had a wood tide around my arm?  
     “Thank you for saving my little sister.” The raven said. The thoughts I had in my head were replaced with the pained face the werewolf had. It made my heart feel like I was being stabbed a hundred times. Krista was one of a thousand that had been taking away from their home because of Kenny’s selfish needs. “It was nothing. Krista helped us too.” The Alpha smiled as she raised my shoulder a little to my chin. “Sounds like something Historia would do.” Historia must be Krista’s real name, seeing how everyone was saying it. I couldn’t really blame the blond Omega for lying. After all she is the mate a leader in a pack and Kenny is seeking for power. It wasn’t hard to place everything together. She was trying to protect her mate and her pack.  
     I was being laid down by the werewolf who’s name I still didn’t know. “You must rest. I’m sorry I have to say this, but you are to stay with that log for a week or two. Depending how fast you heal.” I was laying on a bed that was softer than I had been for a while now. “My name is Frieda by the way. Now rest. I’ll be back occasionally to give you to eat.” I hummed not really knowing what to argue. The door was slowly closed giving a click sound at the end.  
     Tears were rolling off the sides of my eyes. I didn’t know why I was crying. I just felt pain, and it wasn’t because of my wounds. It was the fact that the Ackerman’s were causing so much trouble. Vampires and werewolves were not that different. We were both protecting the things we cherished the most. The more time I spent outside in the real world, the more I was getting the hint.

***Knock, Knock***

    The door was being pushed opened. Quickly I let my scent go back to normal and cleared the tears that were drying on my temples. “You don’t need to hide that you’re upset. I can smell your scent from miles.” Ymir said, taking a seat in front of me. She had a brown knife in her hand, as she cleaned it with a white cloth. She crossed her legs relaxing her form before pointing the knife at me. “Who was it?” I stared at the sealing, trying to figure out the words that were going to come out of my mouth. “Hey, I’m talking to you! Who stole my mate? Who made her…infertile!?”  
     The soft buzzing in my head was all I could hear. I could smell Ymir’s scent heavy in the air, but my body didn’t react. I felt my blood run down to my toes at hearing the Alpha werewolf say that. K-Historia was infertile too. Did he also do that to all the Omega’s in his prisons. “Sh-e’s in-fertile?” Ymir’s scent was harsh, but she couldn’t fool me, deep in her scent I could smell hurt. Just like me, like my mom, Mikasa, Eren.  
     I turned my head to the side. My mouth opening and closing before I could finally talk. “Kenny Ackerman.”  
     Ymir looked at me in the eyes. She was standing now. Just a few of steps away from me. She placed the knife in her back pocket and started to laugh. Her eyes letting go tears of desperation. I couldn’t help, but to let my scent go out as smoothing. I knew the Alpha was coping a lot. “You know her scent is almost gone. I was wondering why, but when they checked her, they told me her body has been over abused with suppressants to the point that if she is to be placed another dosage she could die.”  
     Ymir clenched her canines, grabbing the chair she was using to sit on and threw it towards the fireplace. The room was lightened by flames for a while. I finally had the nerve to talk and said, “Being with Kenny Ackerman was hell. He tortured us every day. If it wasn’t mentally it would be physically. I am….Kenny’s nephew and he didn’t hold back. I can’t imagine what they did with Historia. I’m sorry.” Ymir stayed still, her back facing me. She stared at the flames that were slowly calming down. “No, I’m sorry. I came and disturbed your rest. I forget that not only was Historia being abused, but you too.” Ymir’s voice seemed to get to its normal tone.  
     The Alpha was trying to regain her senses. I took the silence to talk once again. “Don’t think I won’t do anything. I will find Kenny again, and I will end this.” Ymir turned her head, giving me a sincere smile and said, “I want to help.”  
     I took in her smile and nodded. I was going to talk to her more, but I was feeling light headed. Ymir must have seen it too as she told me, “We’ll make plans later. You need to rest.” I didn’t want to rest. I wanted to get in action fast. To have a plan and attack Kenny. To free everyone who had been taking away from what they really wanted.  
-

- _Two Weeks Later~_

-  
     My under-eye bags were getting better. Apparently, I had been asleep for two weeks straight. I didn’t know how that happened. We did have episodes where we vampires needed at ten-year rest, but I was still young to be in that face. Then again it had only been for two weeks. Frieda’s scent was behind the door that was now being opened. I cracked my eyes, seeing her walk towards me. “Your awake.” She said. I grunted at her comment.  
     The Alpha grabbed my arm, releasing my hand from all the bandages that have been suffocating my arm. “It looks better. At least it’s not infected or swollen.” I moved my other hand touching my damaged arm. It felt hotter than normal, but other than that, it didn’t hurt much anymore. “Here, eat.” The werewolf brought her arm to my fangs. I whipped my head to the side, not accepting to take a bite from the Alpha. “Come on. I know you’re hungry. Over in this side there isn’t much animal’s due to the cold.”  
     What did she mean with this side? I didn’t know what the werewolf was talking about, but I still ignored her offer. I didn’t want to eat. I wanted to plan on how to find Kenny. Ymir scent was again in the room. I looked behind the raven werewolf and saw the freckled werewolf standing in the door way. “Frieda, I need to talk to Levi. Privately.” Frieda walked away from the bed and bowed down before leaving. Ymir closed the door and sat next to me. “Levi, we need to plan a way to find Kenny.” I tried moving my figure, taking in the best sitting pose I could. “Your right. Its time.” I said. Ymir looked at me with deadly eyes. “Your pack is strong, and you being the leader must be stronger, but we aren’t enough. We need more creatures.” Ymir smirk widen, as she was processing my idea. “So, you are telling me you want to group other packs together?” I nodded, my scent heavy to let the Alpha in front of me know I was serious.  
     “Hmmm. It sounds easy, but… We pack’s don’t do well together for a reason.” I knew something was funny between them. I twisted my neck, getting to prepare for a long talk.

     “We must make an exception. I’m sure you are not the only leader that is missing important people in the pack. The only way to fight Kenny is to fight together.” Ymir’s expression lowered. Her scent was uneven.  
     “We need to be smart in how we approach this then. If I or any of my pack go directly to another’s pack it is as I am challenging the leader for their property and power. Even having you as an outsider, you are a vampire.” I smirked at her lack of information. I started to let small, but awkward laughs go, “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll get all the werewolf leaders to work with us.” Ymir looked uncomfortable with my reaction. “You sure are creepy. Are you going off like that because you are a masochist and you know you’ll get hurt?” I stopped my laugh and glanced at him with a smile.  
     “Maybe..”  
     Ymir snorted before continuing our plan.  
     “Very well. I’ll leave the reunion of the leaders to you. There are three main werewolf packs around us. One, our pack. Two, Kirstein’s pack. I’ve heard there great in battle, but nothing compares to number three. Jaeger’s pack. They have the most werewolves well trained for war. I’ve heard legends of them. If you could at least get the Jaeger’s leader to be on our side than we have a great start.”  
     Hearing Eren’s pack being mentioned made me lack air. I did want to find Eren and everything, but I would put him in danger with the war plans. The best thing to do was to not include him, right? But what if I died in the attempt to achieve freedom? Was I not going to tell Eren my feelings?  
     “Levi, are you regretting the strategy? We could find another way if you wa-“

     “No.”  
     I said. Eren and I were going to meet and we were going to figure things out. “Okay, I’ll let you rest for another week. To make sure your arm is in better conditions.” Ymir was walking towards the door. She stopped midway and said, “Levi, you should eat. You don’t look good.” I ignored his advice and looked towards the fire place. It would all get better once I was with my mate once again.

     And so, a week passed.  
     After many attempts from Frieda to get me to eat, she finally gave up. Tonight, was the night I would head towards the Kirstein’s pack. I was still debating if it was a good idea to go their first. Maybe it would be better if I meet up with Eren and then headed to Kri-. No. I wouldn’t know what to say to Eren first. I needed time to think what I was going to say to him, so Kirstein’s pack was first.  
     “Levi,” I heard Frieda scream my way. “Here is a map that will help you get to both packs.” There were three main red spots. One being in the cold mountains. That meant I was here. That would explain the chilly weather and not being lots of plants and animals. The other spot was in yellow land. That must mean Kirstein’s pack was almost in the middle of nothing. Desert. That was going to be a problem. I had to get there fast since It was a good chance there were no places for me to hide from the sun in the day. Then there was Eren’s pack in the middle of the forest. Filled with plants, rivers and animals.  
     I nodded to Frieda. “Thank you. This is really helpful.” The raven Alpha smiled and gave a couple of steps back. Now it was up to me to find the packs and have them agree.  
-

- _Four days later~_

-  
     My feet were killing me. So far getting to Kirstein’s pack had been a pain in the ass. I had to go through the middle of the forest and I was still in it. Eren’s pack was closer. If I had gone to his pack first I would have gotten there already. But, what would I tell him. How would he react seeing me? Alone, without Mikasa. All that thinking made me not concentrate on my surroundings. When I least expected, I fell into a trap. I felt my ass thump to the ground. “Great.” I said, as I clicked my tongue together. I stood up, dusting off the dirt off my body. How was I supposed to get out when I couldn’t fully use my arm? I looked up seeing that the top was high. Maybe going to Kirstein’s pack first was a mistake. If I managed to get out of this hole I would go for Eren.  
     I tried climbing, jumping and everything I could manage to do, but it was useless. My nose twitched, smelling a scent. A strong one. I had never smelled this creatures scent. It was strong, but my mates scent was stronger, so it wasn’t Eren. “Armin,” The creature had said _Armin’s name_. Was this a werewolf from Eren’s pack? “Hey! Can you help me?” I screamed. The scent came closer towards me, till there was a werewolf peeking his head inside the hole. “Wow, an Alpha asking for help? Lame. Also, you’re a vampire. Can’t help.” I clenched my teeth in anger letting my real powerful scent in the air. Who was this jerk to judge me?  
     “You think you scare me?” I’m up here and you’re down th-“ The werewolf was already leaving, till I heard branches breaking. I was curious at what was happening. I tried climbing again, but didn’t get to see much. Then there was the werewolf hanging in the air. His foot tied around to a tree. The dumb ass had gotten himself in a trap too.  
     The werewolf stared deep into my eyes. I let my lips twitch before I started snorting. “You sure are up there.” I said, as I continued to make fun of him. “Shut up stupid Alpha. If I weren’t up here I would kick your ass. Consider yourself lucky!” My laugh didn’t seem to stop. “Yeah, your right. I am lucky. I would have killed you in seconds. Easy target. ” The Alpha werewolf started barking my way, making me hiss in response.  
     “Jean,” We were interrupted by a smooth voice, which I recognized fast. “It’s the third time this week! I thought I told you to be more careful with our packs traps!” That was Armin’s voice. But what was the Omega doing all the way over here. “Armin!” I yelled to the blond Omega, hoping that it was him. “Le-LEVI! Is that you!?” I saw a head peeking through the hole, seeing yellow blond hair and ears. “Levi, it is you! I’ll get you out of there.” I saw Armin jump in with me. He changed into his wolf form before landing. I had missed him. Grabbing on to his blond hair, I gripped around his neck. Armin gave an experimental jump, then started going in circles, until we were running on the walls.  
     After some running we were finally out. I jumped off Armin for him to change back to his normal frame. Whipping my head to give the Omega privacy, I saw that the Alpha was still hanging upside down. He was firmly watching the Omega. My foot started to kick the brunet’s face, being bothered for how perverted this werewolf was. “You little shit. Didn’t they not tell you to not spy on people when they are changing?” Jean’s face was red and the side of his head was bleeding now. I huffed at the view, before cutting the rope with my nails. The Alpha fell on his head, looking like he got knocked out completely. “Good.” I said out loud.  
     “Levi, are you okay? We have been looking for you and Mikasa since forever!” Armin had a worried face, his scent coming out as upset. “Well, it wasn’t as if I was picking up flowers.” I manage to say, my hands starting to sweat. Armin stared at me and my body. He wasn’t stupid. No one was. It was clear that I was in a bad state. “Where is Mikasa.” There was the question that made me regret ever coming. “I…I’ll explain everything, after I talk to Kirstein’s leader.”  
     “What do you want?”  
     I turned my view, seeing how the Alpha was standing up from his knock out and started walking towards Armin. “I don’t need anything from you, perv.” I said, glaring at the brunet. The Alpha’s scent got heavy in the air, “You said you needed to talk to the Kirstein leader. I am Jean Kirstein. Leader of the Kirstein pack.” My eyes widen. I looked at Armin then to the Alpha who was saying he was a leader. “Is this true Armin?” I asked the Omega.  
     Armin took some time to answer my question, but finally nodded into a yes. But why was Armin all the way over here if the Omega was coming to Kirstein’s territory, unless…  
     “Are you two..” Armin’s face puffed red at the accusation I was giving. Jean didn’t even make an effort to hide it either. “Are you two allowed to be together?” Armin’s blushed face, disappeared after the question. “No, we are not allowed.” Armin confessed. I was going to ask why, but Jean was already talking. “I’m not allowed to take Armin to my pack because Eren and I need to fight and if Armin leaves unexpectedly, werewolves will think Armin had been a traitor.” Jean came behind the blond Omega before taking him in his arm and letting out a crooning sound. Armin scent was filled with distress. The rules were not fair. It was obvious Jean wouldn’t win against Eren.  
     “So, what do you have to talk to me, cold blooded?” I glared at the Alpha before saying, “I need to talk to you. The topic I have is really important, but I want to talk to Eren first.” I had decided. I wanted to talk to Eren and I wanted to do it as soon as possible. I heard Jean click his tongue. “You address leader Jaeger so easily. Like if you were something with him. Are you going to challenge him for property? You’re scent is pretty strong, Alpha. Is that the important topic?” I once again smiled. “No. I don’t want any kind of power.”  
     I saw Armin elbow Jean. “You don’t talk to my Omega friend like that!” Jean’s expression was priceless. He had been referring to me as an Alpha. “I got to say, I’m flattered. I’ll have to take my leave soon and by that I need Armin with me.” Jean was still dozed off by the sudden fact that he was suddenly hit with. “I need to know if you will accept me and Eren in your pack, so we can have a talk.” The Alpha was finally off his daze and growled at me. “There is no way I’ll let leader Jaeger or you into my pack.” I sighed. It wasn’t going to be easy, but I had to figure out a way to convince him. “The topic that we are going to talk about is about our future. Maybe after thousands of years we can finally have an agreement. It can help you and Armin’s situation too.”  
     Jean looked at me with a serious face. After five minutes of complete silence, I got an answer. “Fine. You are to come to my pack, once. You only have one chance to talk to me about this _important_ topic.” I nodded in relief to at least have an opportunity. My gaze fell to Armin’s blue eyes. “Levi, let’s go. Eren needs you.”  
    I didn’t feel right the words Armin spoke. At least it was for sure Eren was alive. Armin said his goodbyes to Jean. The Omega turned around towards me and changed to his wolf form again. I guess I was going to ride Armin. That would make the encounter faster, but did I want that?  
-

-

-  
     I’ve been thinking for almost half an hour in what I was going to tell my mate. About Mikasa, about my condition, about what Kenny is doing. I was only going to reappear in his life to bring him bad news. Armin made a sudden stop in front of the village I was once trying to escape…. But that wasn’t the case anymore.

     "We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I wonder what will happen next chapter! :D  
> Sorry, but I still don't know how long I'll take to update, but I'll try hard so it can be fast. :'D


	14. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, It's your girl. :D  
> Hahaa I can't believe I'm actually updating!  
> I'm sorry I've gone missing for a while. I'll try to update faster if life doesn't have any other plans, ha.  
> Please enjoy.♡

     I was finally back. It was still dark. I started to have a bipolar attack. I would not only see my childhood friends, I would also see Hanji, Erwin, and Eren. Armin shook his massive body taking me out of the daze I was in. I leaped off him, once again turning away to give my blond Omega privacy. Once I entered the village there was no going back. I could smell Armin’s scent, it was smooth. The Omega was trying to calm me. I gave a faint smile, pretending to be ready.  
     We entered and like the first time I arrived, all eyes and canines were on me. I could smell anger and desperation in the air because of the werewolves. I swallowed hard, vivid images of the castle flashing in my mind. I couldn’t complain about how I was feeling, not when Hanji was heading my way almost tackling me in the process. “Levi. Oh, my frog, look at you. You look,”  
     “Awful.” My gaze was now on Erwin who had just given his opinion. Erwin's scent wasn’t low, but it wasn’t persistent either. I was at least thankful for that. I looked around looking for Farlan, Isabel, and Petra but couldn’t find them. “Hanji where is Isabel, Farlan, Petra and E-eren?” I asked, trying to free myself from the death grip the witch had on me. The contact didn’t bother me, I really had missed the presence of Hanji, but right now I needed, Eren. “Farlan, Isabel, and Petra went to look for you on the other side of the forest and Eren,”  
     I glared at Hanji not liking the pause she was giving. “Where is Eren!?” I asked with command in my voice. I wasn’t trying to force her to talk, but I needed answers. My scent was slowly rising, getting the attention from some werewolves around me, “Relax pumpkin, Eren is out hunting for the pack aka he’s using that excuse to leave the village and look for you too.” Hanji said almost a whisper. Couldn’t she had said that first, I was almost drenching in sweat.  
     “Levi, you look,” Hanji was inspecting my body. I knew I wasn’t in my best condition. Since being with Kenny I had significant lost weight not to mention the bruises, and scares the man had left on my body. “I’m okay. I would really like to talk about the situation with you, but I really want to talk with Eren first.” Was that the right thing to say? Did she know Eren and I are mates? Of course, she knew. I was sure already that everyone knew. “I understand. I’ll take you to your hut so you can shower.” I nodded, following behind the red headed witch direction.  
     The walk was long, silent. I knew Hanji had so much questions yet she was keeping her composure. My eyes closed for a minute, thankful she wasn’t pressuring me for answers. “We’re here. We’ll let Eren know you’re here so you two can,” Armin said, Hanji gave a fake cough before saying, “ _talk_.” My face felt hot. I was planning in just talking to my Alpha. I wanted to be with him, but I still didn’t want to bond. I had some unfinished business I had before I would be completely happy. “What’s the fake cough for?” I asked. Hanji brought her shoulders up in shrug before closing the door and leaving me alone. “Stupid witch!” I cursed under my breath. I walked to the well-known hut, my body moving towards the bathroom to give myself some hygiene. I turned the shower on, my swollen and scratched hand touching the warm water that was running down the drain.  
     I stared into nothing still not knowing what I was planning to do to get everyone together. I was confident I was going to be able to put all the leaders together to win this fight, yet I didn’t even know if my own mate was willing to fight with me or the others. I started taking off my wasted clothes throwing them in the trash can, seeing that the artifacts where no longer usable. At this point I was ready to walk into the shower, but was stopped by strong arms behind me. I tensed not knowing what was going on. I took a harsh breath, taking In Eren’s upset, yet overprotective scent. My body relaxed onto his touch. Everything I was worried about slipping through my fingers. I turned around in instinct ready to talk, but the werewolf brushed his thumb over my bruised lips. Hushing me with a light peck.  
     “Please, don’t say anything. Yet. Let me enjoy the moment for a minute.” My heart shattered. I knew Eren knew everything was wrong yet he was trying his best to be composed. Giving a small nod, I tip toed my frame reaching for his lips and giving him another peck. Even though we didn't leave on the best terms, it was better to fantasy that we did. Eren gave me one of his breath-taking smile, his eyes looking watery before he moved me and started to fill up the tub. “I think your body would enjoy better a bath than a shower.” I hummed in agreement. Eren splashed his hand inside the tub trying to see how warm the water was before grunting and taking me on his strong arms. He placed me lightly in the tub, the water stinging a little on my over bruised body. Eren softened his gaze on me, seeing how I would flinch from time to time. Eren's pointy ears would stand up at the small complains I would accidently let go. My arm reached for the shampoo that was on the corner of the tub, but was stopped and pulled back.  
     I heard the squirt of the shampoo, as I saw Eren place a dime size on his hand. Eren saw I was staring at him confused. He smiled at me before rubbing and lathering my hair. I was kind of embarrassed as I saw how dark the water was getting. I didn’t even remember when was the last time I had taking a bath, or a shower. Eren continued his task until he looked satisfied and splashed water on my head. The bangs that separated in front of my forehead where now covering me the view of my green eyed werewolf. I heard Eren give a small chuckle before he said, “You look like an old man.” I grunted at the lovely praise before pouting. Eren grabbed my chin making me look at him eye to eye level. “A very attractive old man.”  
     I gave him a grin, his hand grabbing a piece of cloth. He placed the fabric on my face, giving soft circular motion. He did the same with my neck, chest, legs. Each time he found a bruise he would kiss it and continue his task. I relaxed in his touch. I couldn’t believe how the Alpha was treating me. I had treated Eren so bad, rejected him. Yet he was treating me as I was the most delicate thing on this earth. I hissed in pain once he started to pass my arm. Even though it had been a while, my arm still felt like it would fall off any moment. It would have healed a while ago if it weren't for my "diet." Eren’s eyebrows scrunched in worry. I tried sucking in my distressed scent replacing it with a smoothing one. I didn’t want to ruin the moment. I saw Eren swallow hard, moving me forward a little to wash my back. I knew it wasn’t it good idea because of the, “Are those whip marks?” Eren scoffed, his scent heavy in the air with anger and worry.  
     I looked away from his eyes, my head nodding as I said, “They don’t hurt anymore.” The warmth I felt in my back was soon gone. The scent Eren was producing was on edge. I tried harder trying to give him a calm scent wanting me to relax him, and smooth him down. My instincts were telling me that my mate was mad at me. Eren stood up grabbing a towel. He helped me stand up before covering me with the fabric and carrying me to the bed. I saw two sets of clothes on the bed. I looked up to Eren, his jaw clenching from time to time. He finally placed me on the edge of the bed. I didn’t want to make eye contact, yet I felt warm hands grab my cheeks once again, as I made eye contact with green golden eyes. “Levi, I’m going to take a quick shower. Here’s a set of clothes for you and I left you a dead rabbit over on the night stand for you to eat. I’ll be out fast, okay?”  
     My eyes were threatening me with letting some tears come out. My throat felt dry. I didn’t know how much I needed this until I was living it. I nodded my head not trusting my voice. Eren smiled his lips kissing my forehead, before walking towards the bathroom. I crawled to the side of the bed that my clothes were laid on. I patted my body with the towel immediately grabbing the fresh pair of boxers on and snuggled on to the white long-sleeved shirt. I took in a deep breath smelling fresh clean clothes. Not only were the clothes smelling, but the scent the rabbit dripping with blood was calling my name. Saliva threatened to run down my chin. I walked close to it my fangs growing immediately. My fangs were about to sink into diner, but memories of the times I’ve seen creatures been killed back at the castle stumbled to my mind. My fangs were quick to disappear. I felt sick, and my stomach felt raw. My eyes went red not knowing why I ran to the nearer trash can before throwing up blood. My eyes shut tight, my body kneeling in front of the trash can. I didn’t know how long I had lasted in that place, but it was enough for Eren to come out the bathroom and run towards me. His scent was filled with distress and worry.  
     He picked me up, leaning me against his bare chest. Wet drops of water were touching my skin. The cool sensation, calming my dizziness. Eren laid me in the middle of the bed cleaning the remains of blood on my face and covered me with blankets. I saw him walking towards the door. My voice was uneven, but I still managed to croak out, “Are you leaving?” Eren glanced my way his teeth clenched. “You need rest and you need to be taking care of. I’ll call Han-“  
     “No,” I swallowed a bundle of saliva, now feeling my throat dry. “I want you to take care of me.” I said. Eren taking care of me would be the best, that way I can tell him about the plans I had, and the feelings I had started to feel for him. The werewolf in front of me looked like he was going to reject. I took a steady breath letting my scent change, a smoothing yet needy one. I really didn’t want my Alpha to go. Eren’s pointed ears perked up then lowered, his nose given a couple of sniffs smelling my scent. He turned this time completely, giving me his full attention. “Are you sure. I ca-“  
     “I’m sure.” Eren didn’t argue more as he turned off the candles around the room, and laid himself next to me his face facing my way. His breathing was calm, but his scent told me he was stressed. “I’m sorry.” I whispered while I watched the ceiling. I didn’t have the guts to look straight into his stunning orbs. Eren let go off a huff his now raspy voice sounding in my ear. “Why are you apologizing? It should be me who’s sorry.” I closed my eyes, taking a big breath before moving my frame towards the Alpha. I looked into his orbs with all the strength I had and said, “Why?” Eren stared deep into my eyes, no. My soul. He smiled at me, moving closer to me until our bodies were pressed. My nose instantly went to rest on to Eren’s neck, where his scent was the strongest. “I’m sorry for trying to bond when you didn’t want to. I’m sorry I couldn’t even protect you when we were attacked. I’m sorry for not finding you, instead you found me. I’m very sorry.”  
     I chuckled, my nose inhaling his musty scent before I said, “I’m sorry for using you. I’m sorry for not also not protecting you when we were attacked. I’m sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration. I’m also very sorry.” I felt how Eren shuffled a little his nose now on my neck scent gland. It sent shivers down my body. “You know,” I started whispering. “All this time I’ve been away. It made me realize a lot of things.” Eren hummed, his hand now rubbing my back. “I want to be with my mate.” The sudden confession made my cheeks heat up. I was glad the room was dark because I was sure I was red as an apple. Even with my sudden confession there was no reaction towards Eren. It made my cold blood run down my body. Maybe he didn’t want to be with me anymore. Maybe I was to la-  
     "So, you’re still going to bond with Erwin, eh? I understand that you need to do it for you pack.” I froze for a second not comprehending the words he was saying until he mentioned my pack. I reacted to those words my arms wrapping around his neck, while shaking my head into a no. “When I said I want to be with my mate, I meant you. I want to be with you, my real mate. I’m not going to stop my instincts for anyone anymore. It’s not worth it.” Eren snaked his other hand underneath my body hugging me. He gave me a tight squeeze, his mouth now landing on my ear lobe. “What made you change your mind. Be honest.” I closed my eyes as it was time to tell him about my family’s past.  
     I licked my lips before pressing soft kissed on to Eren’s neck. “I don’t really want to talk about that right now. I promise I’ll tell you later today, but right now make me forget everything.” I finished my sentence with a lick on his ear, earning a groan from the Alpha. Eren rolled me back, my back flushed to the bed underneath me. I looked into the werewolf’s breath-taking orbs and said. “I won’t bond with you tonight, but if we're still alive when this is all over. I’ll bond with you.” Eren’s body tensed, probably getting the hint of what was going to happen. I once again let my scent in the air, this time with want and need. This time there was no heat needed for me to want this Alpha. It was just me and it felt so right. Eren’s scent grew with each second that past. His erection already pocking my thighs. I smiled at my mate, pulling his lips on to mine. The kiss was soft yet I could tell it was powerful for both of us.  
     After some time of soft kisses and small rubs Eren did to me on my inner thighs and stomach, he pressed his tongue into me. I opened my mouth wider trying to give him access. I could feel how he gripped my pale legs, spreading me for him to come between me. I moaned into the kiss. Eren gave a growl behind his throat. He backed away from my lips, his hair messier than it usually was. We both stayed quite for a minute, the only thing that could be heard was our pants. “Levi. Tonight, I’ll go easy on you.” He lowered his frame, his lips sucking and nibbling on the back of my ear. “But be ready for next time.” My back arched at hearing those words and feeling his fingers digging into me. I mewled in pleasure only being able to nod in response. I didn’t know if there would be a next time, but for now I wanted to believe it. Eren’s fingers were occasionally brushing my sweet spot making me arch even more, his tongue licking and sucking around my neck and making his way down towards my chest.  
     “Your so wet for me already, Levi. Did you miss me that much?” I shut my eyes in pleasure, feeling Eren’s mouth around my nipples as he gave a harsh suck and growl. As much as I loved the teasing game, tonight was not the time for that. I steadied my breathing trying to pass some air into my lungs before saying, “Eren, please. I need you, now.” Eren groaned once more, his fingers disappearing from my inside, receiving a pout from me. I was quick to recover though when I felt him line up to my entrance. His lips were once again on mine, our make out being slow and sloppy. I felt Eren enter me, his movement being painfully slow. I squinted my eyes in pain, not being to use to being opened up to him. To be frank I don’t think I could ever get use to how big Eren is. Eren grabbed the sides of my hips giving them smoothing rubs until he finally was deep buried in me. I separated from his lips, panting some more. I mewled in pain and pleasure feeling light headed. Eren didn’t move instead he kissed my cheeks and jaw line. It took some time but after a few seconds I gave some experimental thrusts making me moan in pleasure. The pain disappearing into the air. Even though I was moving already Eren kept still, both his hands making a ball on the fabric next to me.  
     It was probably taking him all his will to stay still. I let out another moan. Eren’s eyes flashed bright as he grabbed my hips and almost not moving thrusted into me. His movements were slow, and soft. Nothing compared the first times we did it. Even though we weren’t giving it our all, I still felt both of us were pouring our hearts. Being with Eren right now never felt better. It was the right choice. I gripped on to Eren’s broad shoulders drawing him closer to me, if that was even possible. His new position making him hit my prostate. I squirmed in pleasure, as Eren did the same at a slow pace. After a few couple of thrusts, I felt my climax come. My eyes rolling to the back of my head as I bit my bottom lip. I felt how Eren grunted and thrusted into me one last time before coming inside me.  
     Eren flopped next to me pulling out and making both of hiss in the loss of contact. I felt Eren’s arm turn me his way, his arms wrapped around my body. He gave a small sigh and said, “Levi, you need to rest.” I rolled my eyes at the comment. If he really wanted me to rest he would have denied the activity we just did, but I was too tired to argue. Eren cooed into my ear making my eyes fall shut. I wanted to savior this moment because it might never happen again. Without warning my mind went blank, forgetting about everything.

-

-

-  
     My nose tickled as I smelled the one thing that made my eyes fly open. I could feel my eyes being red, and my fangs were at full pose. I tried to see what was going on, noticing my fangs were clawed on to Eren’s arm. Blood all over his forearm and on the sheets. I retreaded my fangs trying to control my vampire instincts, but Eren’s chuckles caught my attention. I turned to see Eren as he said, “Good morning or better yet, good afternoon.” He flashed his flashy smile. I stared at him in shock. How can this werewolf be so calm when I literally attacked him? “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too, are you okay?” I began licking the blood that rested on his arm to clean his wound. “I know. It’s okay you drank off me all night.” I cursed under breath. “You were hungry so it’s okay.” I groaned hearing the Alpha saying those things. He sat up retreaving his arm, cleaning his wound with a white clothe. He focused on his arm for a minute before laying his eyes on me. “Now that your awake. I think I’m ready to enter into reality and talk about the situation we are in. Tell me Levi, where is Mikasa and who are we planning to kill to get her back?”  
     My heart clenched, the honey was finally poured out of the jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone who still reads this.  
> Y'all smart, Y'all loyal, I appreciate it. :.D  
> _____
> 
> Find me here;  
> Instagram: Winter_Secret_


	15. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think everything is going great and then life kicks you in your none existing nuts.  
>  Happends to me all the time.

     “Eren,” I murmured under my breath. It was all nice and sweet while it lasted. “Mikasa was taken in by…by Kenny.” My voice lowered with every word that came out of my mouth. If it weren’t for Eren’s sharp ears, he wouldn’t have heard me. “Kenny?” He asked. I nodded, sitting up. My back against the wall. Eren did the same except he turned my way, caressing my cheek. “I’ve heard of a Kenny before, but I’m not really familiar with him. Do you know who he is?” I was sure I turned even paler than I already was. I bit my lower lip, feeling the anxiety ready to slap me on the face while Eren’s blood rolled through my tongue. “I do.” I responded. Eren stayed quiet as he knew I was trying to collect my words. He knew it wasn’t easy talking about him and not because he knew we were related, but because I had been a prisoner of him for some time. “Kenny is a vampire that is thousands of years old, he is known for being a great leader in the vampire linage. He is, no. Was my Uncle.” I felt Eren’s hand tensed next to my cheek. His scent was slowly, but strongly suffocating the room. Eren growled behind his teeth, his canines showing.  
     “So, you are telling me that your Uncle did this to you?” He asked. His grip tightened on my bruised body. I flinched at the sudden action, feeling a bit uneasy at how he was reacting. “Yes, my own Uncle was the one that attacked our own villag-“  
     “And you still wanted to go back to him?” Eren interrupted me. “Even how he treated you? Is this what your pack is about? Power?” My body was going limp at hearing how Eren was reacting. His hands were off me fast, as he got up and started to dress up. “Eren, let me explain.” I managed to scream, but the Alpha was ignoring me. I whimpered feeling a piece of me breaking. “Wow, now I understand everything, Levi.” Wrapping the blanket that was next to me, I tried standing up to get to where Eren was. My legs were still weak, but I managed to walk Eren’s way before turning him around for him to look at me in the eyes. “Listen to me!” Eren’s green orbs stayed still, their focus on me. “I have nothing to do with them, it’s a curse. I-I didn’t know. If we Ackerman bond with our mate we lose some fucken power. I jus-“  
     Eren let go with a huff, once again his attention leaving me. “Aaah. No wonder.” Eren sighed. “You keep on claiming you didn’t know yet now that you do, you still resist on bonding.” He gave a low, but fake chuckle. His gaze falling to the floor. I clicked my tongue in anger, my brows furrowing. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” I hissed at him. Both of our scents were clashing, full of anger and dominance. I wanted to back off and submit and not because I feared the Alpha, but because he was my mate and my inner Omega was hissing in pain. Pain in that me and Eren were fighting. Eren raised a brow before his body started moving towards mine. “Well now that you know about the _curse_.” Eren said _curse_ in a playful manner. “Why not just end it right here and right now.” It took me a minute to process his words. I hadn’t realized I was laying underneath Eren, his canines brushing my neck and hand glands, making my body shiver under his touch. Even though I wanted to end it right now, I was thinking of how useless I would be in the battle without the curse. Yes, the Ackerman’s curse would end, but Kenny’s power wasn’t only the curse. The old man had been living for century’s. He was strong, not only physically, but mentally. “Ere-n, wait. I have a plan to get her ba-“  
     Eren’s body separated a few inches from me, leaving my body cold at the moment. “Hmmm, I don’t know. How do I know this isn’t a trap? You are Kenny’s ne-“ My hand moved fast slapping Eren’s tan cheek. He had gone far this time. “Don’t you dare.” I croaked, tears threatening to come out of my now red eyes. I closed my mouth, feeling my fangs grown out, out of anger. Eren, didn’t move. His head was turned around, as his cheek was now getting red at the pass of time. Eren’s scent was stronger this time, this time dominating my senses. I moved my neck to the side, feeling torn from everything that was happening. Finally, Eren clenched his hands into a ball underneath me. He pushed himself back putting on his shirt as he walked towards the door. “We’ll talk about the plan later today.” His voice was cold, his scent was the same or worse. I didn’t have time to answer or say anything when the door was smashed closed. I relaxed my body, grabbing the pillow next to me and throwing it on my face. I let a hiss go, wanting to let the tension run through me somehow. “There, there Levi. You guys are just confused.” I heard a voice near me. I immediately was on my shoulders, trying to cover my naked body. My eyes fell to Hanji who was sitting at the end of the bed. “Wow, if I were an Omega or Alpha I would have been in the ground with my neck to the side at all times. This room stinks like war.” I hissed at her, throwing the pillow that was once on my face. “What are you doing here, Hanji?”  
     “Yeah, Eren’s and your scent were so strong it had the whole village freaking out. So, I was told to come and see what was going on, but when I was going to knock Eren walked out of the room pissed off. I’m not even going to ask why.” I rolled my eyes at the witches’ statement, wrapping once again my body to walk towards the bathroom. “It was nothing.” I clicked my tongue not knowing why I was defending our argument. “Yeah, like I’m going to believe that.” Hanji murmured. I managed to open the door from the bathroom, giving a last glance to Hanji. “Make yourself useful and bring me cloths.” I growled as Hanji smirked before nodding and walked out the door. I rattled the bathrooms knob and walked in. Once inside, I was in my own bubble, I tried taking long gentle breathes. I couldn’t believe Eren was reacting so bad. Well, as a matter of fact, I could. What did I expect. My family was truly a monster. This was the Ackerman’s curse after all. I turned my head to see myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was all fuzzed up to the side, my mouth and neck were splashed with blood that I had been feeding myself from Eren. I turned around turning the shower on. I blasted the water to cold. I wanted to be in my full senses, I had to talk to Eren again about how we would attack Kenny, and not to mention I had to tell him we had to team up with other packs. This was going to be a long day.  
     After having a quick cold shower, I dried my wounded body. My fingers instantly caressing the love bites Eren had left me. I stayed still for a moment my mind working and progressing. This was stupid, me and Eren were stupid. I couldn’t believe, I for a minute believed we would work out. Me with Mikasa are the last Ackerman’s alive to fight back to Kenny. The chances of any of us that went to the battle coming back were small. Too small. My thoughts were interrupted when Hanji banged on the door, her loud voice in the air. “Levi~~. I finished the necklace.” I quickly managed to bounce in my new underwear and black pants. My top being a black long-sleeved t-shirt and some shoes. I opened the door confusion in me. “Necklace? What necklace?” I didn’t understand. “Yes silly. A necklace. You won’t be helpful if you can’t be in the sun, right?" That was true if we did go to battle it would be at night, but it would be morning in some hours. “And what’s the necklace supposed to do?” I asked. She smirked as she swung a key tied to a string in front of me. “This key has lots of special spells in them that only powerful witches like me can manage. But even if I’m very powerful I still needed one ingredient that I was only able to find in Eren’s blood.” My hand moved by itself, grabbing Hanji by her shirt and pulling her towards my unamused face. “You better have not hurt Eren, or I will,” "Relax. He volunteered to give me blood. I want to tell you it was just a drop, but to be frank he had to fill up the whole key to have effect.”  
     I took the necklace from Hanji, feeling the item heavy. Even though the key wasn’t big it was still a lot to be able to fill out. Out of instinct I pressed it to my chest. I wanted to say many things, but decided to keep shut for the right moment. “Eren doesn’t hate you, pumpkin. He’s just very confused. It will get better.” Hanji said as she took the necklace and wrapped it around my neck. The item felt cold over my shirt. “Thank you, Hanji.” I whispered. Hanji gave one of her delicate laugh as she said, “Don’t thank me yet. I still don’t know if this will work or not and if it does it's only temporary. The longest I think this will last will be a day or two” I nodded as I opened the door and saw the sun hitting just a couple of inches away from the hut’s roof.  
     “Well, just to make sure just stick your fingers out and see how it goes.” I nodded. I wanted it to work. It needed to work. I closed my eyes as I pushed my fingers more to the outside. _Warm._ I thought. “Levi!” I opened my eyes to see my whole arm already out. Yes, I still had a burning sensation yet nothing so bad like normally. I got enough guts to walk out completely. Warm, very warm. Too warm. I hissed as I ran back inside the hut. Smoke was coming out from my skin. I wasn’t in pain, but it did sting enough to make me flinch. “Levi, are you okay? I guess Eren’s blood isn’t enough.” I shook my head smiling and thanking Hanji one more time. “It’s fine. I’ll manage. For now, go get Eren.” Hanji went silent for a minute before making her way to the village. It was time to tell Eren the plan and we had to act quick. I only had some days with this effect, plus who knows what Kenny must be doing to my pack, to my family. To all the creatures out there. Like wind. Eren was walking my way. He had a serious face, not once his eyes meet mine until he was right next to me.  
     “You called?” Eren said looking everywhere expect to me. “Yes, I already have a plan to attack the Ackerman residence, but we need to have an agreement with the other three packs of these territories.” Eren raised a brow before saying, “You do know we don’t get along. There is a reason we have our own pack. There is no way the other two packs would agree to something like this.” I smirked, Eren knew nothing. “Hmmm, that’s weird. I already have an agreement with Ymir’s pack and with Kristian’s pack it’s just a matter of making him see the future that awaits if we don’t stop Kenny.” This time I had Eren’s full attention. “How the hell did you get Ymir to agree?” I was the one to look away this time. “There’s some benefits to being locked away, I guess.” Eren stopped staring at me, his hand now crossing them. “Okay, I guess we have Ymir, but we still need to get Kristian’s approval and for all I know that dude is a joke. More importantly how are we supposed to have a word with him, if I go he will consider it as a challenge and if you go he’ll kill you.”  
     I blushed a little hearing and smelling Eren’s scent as worried when he mentioned me getting hurt. Even though my heart was pounding fast and my scent was reacting to his hormones. My own self was still mad at him. He thinks I’m just like Kenny, or even worse. The heart beating was quick to stop when I thought about it. _It hurt_. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m a monster.” The words slipped out of my thoughts. I didn’t want to get in another fight with Eren now that we had greater things to worry about.  
     Eren said nothing. I was quick to say, “Besides, we have permission to enter Kristian’s residence without him taking it a threat. I had a personal talk with him. Don’t ask.” I managed to say at the end. We both stayed silent for a while just taking in the breeze that flung around us. “Alright. When do we go then? I want to get this over with already. I want Mikasa back.” I hissed under my breath. “Mikasa, my pack, and whoever else is in this because of Kenny. We leave in five.” Eren finally looked into my grey like eyes, as he showed his canines and said, “Mikasa is my priority.” Eren started walking away, already being half way in his village. I clicked my tongue in anger. Why was he being such a jerk. Yeah, if he wanted to hate someone it would be me, but why my pack, why other creatures? I ran behind him quick to place myself in front of him once again. “Don’t forget who the real cold-blooded creature is. It’s me, not my pack not the other creatures that were drawn there. Not you. Me.” At this time, we were under the blazing sun, and even though my whole body stung, I was determine to bring him back to his senses. Eren was better than this. “Levi, you’re burning get to the shade!” Eren said, as he tried pushing me to the shade. I pushed back trying to make a point. “I’m not going to the shade until I get some sense in to you!” I hissed as he growled back.  
     “Come on kids, you’re both making a scene.” Hanji said, now popping next to us. Hanji was quick to move her wand making me fly to the shade as for Eren getting on his knees. “You know you two are getting on my nerves. Instead of fighting here we should go to the Kristian’s Village and get approval. The sooner the better and you know that, Levi.” I glared at her trying to get up and run towards her, but her magic had me pinned to the ground. “Just wait, Hanji.” I hissed under my breath. “Yeah, yeah.” Hanji said, as she placed her wand away and started making her way towards the exit. “Levi, Eren let’s go before anything else happens.” Hanji said. Eren was quick to stand up, a growl coming out of him as he also walked to the exit.  
     I did the same, feeling a little of smoke coming out of my body as more time I spent under the sun. “Wait!” A soft voice was heard behind us. It was Armin. “I want- no I need to come with you gu- Levi you’re going to get hurt go back to the hut.” Armin said, worried of the smoke that was coming from me. “Don’t worry Armin. It doesn’t hurt. I have this key that protects me from the sun.” Armin looked like he was going to argue, but got interrupted by Eren. “That’s a no from me.” The werewolf said as he swaged his tail from left to right. He had a ticked of face this time. Armin pouted, tears threatening to come out of the Omega. “Why not, you meany. You don’t know if I can help in anything.” Armin said. Eren scent was now in the air, clearly upset for all that is happening. “We don’t even know if we will make it out alive. You’re better of here to protect the village. Mikasa is not here and if I’m not here who will protect it?” Armin’s neck turned in submission out of Eren’s scent, but he kept glaring at the Alpha. “I say it’s a good idea we take him.” I said, after all if we do not end up with an agreement we could use Armin’s affair with Kristian as a help. Of course, Eren didn't know that. Armin quickly smiled and came my way as he placed himself behind me. “Thank you, Levi!”  
     The Omega said. Eren’s right eye started twitching as he said, “Armin this is for your safety why would you not listen to me? And Levi why must you have the contrary with me all the time!” At this point me and Eren where arguing while Armin was backing me up and Hanji was murmuring something to herself. My scent was now very defensive as Eren's was the same. This might have made Armin lose some thought. "Stop fighting!" Armin screamed. "I want to go to Krisian's Village because me and Jean are in a relationship! So stop fighting!" We all went silent at Armin's confession, even though I already knew it was still a shocker to hear him say it that straight up to Eren. Armin was red now, the Omega looked like he was going to faint. "I- umm. Both your scents were driving me c-crazy and I-" I was going to say something, but Eren had won me and said, "Armin Arlert. You are telling me, that you have a love situation with someone outside the pack?" Armin stayed quiet and so did I. even if I really wanted to defend Armin, it wasn't my place. This was Eren's and Armin's talk. "Yes." The Omega whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are all curios on to what Hanji murmured at the end of the chapter. It was,  
> “Why does Eren, and Levi look like a married couple fighting over the fact that Levi spoils their kid to much?”  
> LMFAO.


	16. Not Broken, Just Bent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Christmas!♡  
> Here's your early gift! Your welcome!♡  
> Thank you to everyone who still read this fanfic.I know I've taken forever to update.  
> Also this Fanfic already has more than 10k hits! ㅠㅠ  
> I'm not okay♡  
> Love you guys so muuch♡  
> Enjoy,

     The area was silent. Not Eren, or Armin was saying a word, but they were not needed to know how both of them felt. I looked at Eren, seeing how he was biting the inside of his cheeks. His scent was heavy, but there was no verbal aggression. After what felt like forever, Eren changed into his wolf form, as he ran towards our destiny without saying a word. I tried to turn and stop him, my Omega instincts drilling in me to go calm my Alpha. Instead I looked at Armin now, his face was even paler, and his legs were wobbling. There were no questions though why he was like that. He was scared, and not the kind of scared to be attacked, but to lose a sincere friendship. I saw Hanji walk to the blond Omega placing her hand on his head and saying, “He’ll understand.”  
     I give a small scoff after hearing her words. _‘He’ll understand’._ The words were to good to be true. I was still mad at the fact that Eren would even mention that I would help Kenny do all these bad things After all I've showed and told him. _A monster._ A hiss escaped my lips, as I tried to move to the direction of Kristian’s pack. My body felt heavy. Not the simple, or tired one, but the one that let’s you know your body isn’t right. I didn’t want to put too much thought into it, it was probably the effect of the spell Hanji had done not the mention of what me and Eren had done last night.  
     A sudden hand on my back made me turn around seeing Hanji by my side. “Are you okay?” She asked, worry in her eyes. I rolled my eyes in an effect to make her believe I was annoyed, but okay. “I’m ok-“ I tried taking another step, my eye twitching in pain. Hanji immediately pulled me back in saying, “What’s hurting?”  
     I didn’t know how she knew I was hurting. We all knew she was a witch, but damn. “I just feel heavy that’s all. It must be the spell and everything. I just need to get used to it.” I managed to say. I heard noises in the back, seeing how Armin had turned into his wolf form.Hanji now was looking at me, guilt in her eyes, but this wasn’t her fault. It was Kenny’s. Armin came towards me lowering his massive body letting me know to get on. I wanted to deny, but I knew I had to save energy for later. If I used it all just to get to the Kristian’s pack it would be wasteful. I grabbed to the blonds fur, leaping on the wolf. Hanji did the same. I heard Armin growl, making us know that he would start to run. I gave a harsh tug to make him know we were ready.  
     Armin’s muscles tensed and relaxed as he ran towards Kristian’s pack. Without much time passing, Armin was catching up Eren, who with the smell of his scent was still upset. Even though my Omega was begging to stop seeing him like this, I had to resist. Instead to get my head out of my instincts, I released one hand from Armin’s fur bringing it up. I pushed the long fabric that was around my wrist. Seeing how my pale skin was blinding with the sun hitting me. I was white as snow. My hand felt warm, but soothing. I didn’t know why it made me feel secure.  
     I took a relaxed breath feeling my self for a second relaxed. Eren’s scent was heavy and close. I turned my head catching Eren next to us staring at me with no shame or guilt. My hand immediately lowered, covering up my light skin feeling self-conscious and moody again. At seeing that I had hid my hand into the Omegas fur, Eren backed away from us, as trying to ignore me once again. That feeling in my chest was clinging on to me. Eren was my mate and my senses were making my priority to make him feel stable, and safe. I wondered if Eren felt the same as I did.  
     I was sure he didn’t though. Mate or not he had enough guts to tell me stuff that was far from truth. My thinking prosses stopped when I saw four wolfs coming are way. I saw how Eren placed himself in front of us, most likely trying to protect us. The four unknown wolf's growled and barked towards our way. I didn’t know what was going on or what they were saying, but with the body language they were giving, they weren’t going to let us pass without a fight. I heard Eren growl harsher, my body shivering in response. I was about to jump to Eren’s side to help him, but heard Jean’s voice in the distant. “Stop! They are here with my permission.” Jean said, he was in his werewolf form, his tail wagging left to right after he had gotten a sight of his Omega. I noticed how Armin’s body began to react to his Alpha as a small smile escaped my lips. It must feel good to be in good terms with your mate.  
     The other four wolf's backed away bowing in front of Jean before changing into their werewolf forms. “Welcome to my village. I’m guessing we’re here to talk abou-“ I saw how Jean was interrupted when Eren tackled the Alpha his teeth ready to tear up his limbs. I jumped off Armin quickly ignoring how tired my body was feeling. We needed to separate them before something bad happened. I was almost close to them, a hand reach away when one of the guards of Jeans pack growled at me and placed himself in front of them. “It’s a fight between two Alpha leaders, cold blooded. There are rules. One of them being we can’t interrupt there fighting. It’s up to them to decide how it ends.” The guard said. I hissed at him my fangs flashing towards him. How was I supposed to let Eren get hurt or kill someone?  The floor shook as Jean turned to his wolf form too.         

      At this point all I could hear were grunts and growls between the two Alphas. My gaze was quick on Eren’s. Why couldn’t he make this ten times easier by talking instead of fighting, but of course he was an Alpha and they couldn’t have that. There bites and tackles were ruthless. Sand was being picked up fast, it was everywhere making me, and the others cough. At this point I couldn’t see anything or hear anything. The sand started to lower which could only mean one thing. There was a winner.  
     It didn’t surprise me much to see Eren on top of Jean who was beat up by Eren’s aggression. Eren stood up now on his werewolf form. He was already placing his shirt on, as he backed away from Jean and growled. “I didn’t want to be in charge of a larger pack, but I guess there is no going back.” Eren said, his body showing he was going to attack the young werewolf that was unconscious. Before Eren can move any closer to the Alpha, Armin was on top and front protecting him. Eren backed away, his canines showing again. “Armin,” Eren manage to growl. Armin didn’t even flinch, staring back at Eren with no fear. I never imagined seeing Armin being so defensive. “I will not let you hurt him more. You are one of my best friends, but he’s my Mate.” Armin said, crouching a little as he was defying Eren. I saw Eren spit some blood that came from his mouth, his hand coming up to wipe the excess from his chin. "Omega, stop defing the leader and get out of the way or I'll-" Eren growled, "Or what? You better back off or you'll be the one with a broken neck." The beta werewolf backed away, his throat showing in defeat. I thought everything would be calm from here on, until Eren started moving towards Armin and Jean. My nonexistent heart drummed in my ears. It was enough. “Are you really going to hurt your best friend just because he is dating another Alpha leader!? Don’t forget your Mate is a vampire!” My lungs burned at how loud I screamed. I quickly glanced at Eren’s way, which managed to stop right in front of Armin. He didn’t turn around, but his ears were peaking from left to right letting me know I had his attention.  
     I manage to grab more air into me, as I said, “Armin never once judged you for having me as a Mate so why are you get-“ “It’s not the same!” Eren interrupted me. His hands fisting into a ball before letting go. He turned my direction, his green torques eyes showing hurt. “I know what I feel for you is real, but what if Jean doesn’t feel the same way as Armin and he hurts him? What if,” I stayed still for a second, taking in Eren’s words. What were the things that he knew were _real_? That I was a monster? I wanted to ask him, but heard Jean talk, “You don’t kno-ow that.” Armin was helping Jean get up, as he rested his right arm around his neck. “Are you okay, Jeany?” Armin asked as I saw Jean give him a nod. Jean looked at my Alpha’s way again and said, “You haven’t even given me a chance to speak or give my part.” And it was true. Eren could have just talked things out with Jean, but no. I thought I was the bad one with words. “Shut up, Jeany! I’m talking to my Omega.” Eren mocked.  
     I blew some air out of my mouth as I sighed and walked close to Eren. We needed to talk or else this wouldn’t work. Us being mates and not being in good terms was not good for neither of us and would only lead to one or another to get hurt or not be focused on what was truly important. Not to mention he was being hard headed towards everything. This either had to be fixed or end. I walked from behind, up to Eren’s arm and pulled it back. I was expecting him to push me or bark my way, but instead he followed me to wherever I was pulling him. “I need to talk to him. We’ll be right back.” I manage to say. It was meant for the others to know, but I just felt I was telling it to myself. "Take your time pumpkins!" I heard Hanji say. I mange to pull Eren deep into the woods till I was satisfied of the privacy we had. I finally let go of him before Eren started talking, “Levi, this has to stop.” I didn’t say anything. I wanted to listen to the things he had to say. “I think we’ve hurt each other to much. I’ve said some horrible things to you, and you’ve been keeping things from me.” My body began to shake, my mind thinking, it knew were all this was going. “So, you want to definitely end this?” I whispered my head titling down, afraid to let any emotion escape in front of the Alpha. I knew it was the best for the two, but why was I hurting so much from it. Immediately Eren grabbed on to my cold, pale hands as his tan and warm hands melted together. I didn’t look up until a second or two trying to have enough guts to look at him.  
     “I never said that, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to say that.” Eren said. He pulled my arm enough for my hand to caress his cheek that had a scratch on it. Probably for the fight Jean and him had. I came even closer to lick the blood, wanting it to heal fast for him to not be hurting no more. I separated myself from the wound my face a few inches away from Eren’s. “Levi, I’m sorry I said those horrible things. I didn’t mean it that way. I was mad that maybe you would be like him, but there is no way you’ll ever be like Kenny in any way, less as a leader.” The last part made me a little sad inside. All my life I’ve been taught to become the next Alpha, the next Kenny. “You’ll never be like Kenny because you’re already better. Kenny doesn’t have a chance with you.” I didn’t know what to do or say, I was so happy, sad, and other emotions that I wasn’t familiar too. “Eren,” I leaped towards the werewolf, tackling him to the ground as I placed my face on his chest and started crying. “I’m sorry I kept things from you, and I’m sorry I haven’t been true to myself.” I blabbered and sniffed. I didn’t know if Eren understood what I was saying. Warm and strong hands were around my body as he squished me and placed a kiss on the top of my head. “We started wrong, but it’s okay. We’ll start fresh from today on out.” Eren was right. We started off wrong. I didn’t know anything about Kenny’s plans and I didn’t know about how strong feelings I had toward the Alpha. My Alpha. I raised my head for Eren’s and mine lips to meet.  
     The kiss was soft and slow, but with the pass of time the kiss got deeper. Eren rolled me underneath him as he started exposing my skin and kissing my neck. I let a soft moan escape my lips. Eren was now taking my shirt off, tracing my body form with his lips. The feeling was unexplainable. “You look even better under the sun. I can see your face expression’s even better. Like when I do this,” Eren licked my scent gland making me moan louder. “The way your brows arch together and your mouth opens up. It makes me go crazy.” I was going to tell him to shut up and to take me now, but, ”I swear if you too fuck in my village I’m going to kill you both!” Jean screamed. I forgot how strong mine and Eren’s scent was. If Jean smelled it, it was more than obvious than everyone near us did.  
     Eren bit his bottom lip into a smile and said, “Someone hasn’t been laid.” I giggled at his comment before saying, “For him to get laid, he would need Armin.” I smirked at seeing how Eren’s expression changed. My Alpha had already forgotten what had happened a couple of minutes ago. Eren raised himself off me before stretching his arm to pull me up with him. We both dusted the leaf’s and dirt that were on us. “You’re not funny you know.” Eren whispered in my ear. Even though I hated to, I tipped toed on my toes to reach Eren’s ear and said, “You have to let go of Armin one day.” Eren placed his hands on my hips, quick to answer. “Yeah, I knew I had to let him go, I just never thought it would be to _Jeany_.” Eren said, a playful tone when he got to Jean’s nickname. “You haven’t even talked to him. Let them both explain and then you can get into conclusions.” I said, trying to see if I can convince my Alpha into getting this fight over.  
     I slowly gave Eren a kiss on his neck, as I hummed to get an answer from him. Eren gave me a low growl, before grabbing my cheeks and giving me a peck. “Fine, I’ll let them speak. Now, let’s go before I grab you and make love to you in front of everyone.” I shivered at my Mates words, and even though that’s what I wanted to do at the moment, we had more important stuff to do. “You’re right, let’s go.”  
     I grabbed on to Eren’s hand, our fingers slipping between each other’s. It felt perfect. We were about to arrive to where the others were when Eren pulled me back and whispered. “Would you get mad at me if I told you I wanted to make love to you back there?” I smiled at his lack of embarrassment. I continued to walk trying to ignore his confession. “Levi, don’t ignore me,” Eren said, this time a little louder. “Eren, we just did it last night. Plus, it’s not the right time, we have other things to do. Like for you to get into an agreement with Jean.” I said the last part louder as I pushed my Alpha in front of Jean and Armin. I still had a death grip on Eren though. I wanted him to be calm just in case things got heated.  
     “Well, I’m waiting,” Eren said, his brow arching up. Armin gave the first word and said, “I didn’t want to keep it a secret forever. I just thought that the moment wasn’t right that’s why I hadn’t told you.” Eren squeezed my hand and said, “And when was it going to be a good time?” Jean got in the conversation. “It wasn’t Armin’s fault. I wanted to talk to you about it, but knowing our agreement, I thought it was better to keep it this way.” Eren’s gaze was piercing through Armin. “So, how did you too see each other?” I could see how Armin stopped staring at Eren’s eyes as he proceeded to answer him, “I didn’t want to break anymore rules, so I told him to meet at the exact spot our territory end-.”  
     “So that’s why I never found you at dinner?” Eren barked, not letting Armin finish, “That’s also how I got attacked by the other wolves the night I meet Levi.” Armin finished. It was clear he wanted to say it was good thing since he found me. “Don’t include me in this mess.” I said, amused on how things were going. “That makes it even better, hu? And you, Jeany! Why didn’t you tell him to not do that?!” Eren let go of my hand to grab on to Jean’s shirt and yank on it. “Stop calling me Jeany! Only Armin can call me like that!” Jean did the same to Eren. They barked and growled at each other. “I told him that it was okay.” Armin said, trying to calm Jean. “And of course, Jeany had to listen to Armin.” Jean growled. “Like if you don’t know how your Mate gets when they’re mad.” I heard Eren give a scoff. I raised my brow, taking his scoff as a challenge. “Eren, what are you scoffing about?” “Yeah Jean, how do I get if you don’t listen to me? Are you trying to say something?”  Armin and I were right next to each other waiting for a response. “Armin, don’t take it the wrong way.” I heard Jean say. “Yeah, Levi. I’m laughing with Jeany not at him.” The both males let each other go, there hands going into a shake of peace. “So do we have a agreement?” I asked. Eren nodded as he hugged me from behind and scent marked me, our necks rubbing together.  
     “I haven’t said anything about agreeing,” Jean said, but was quick to change idea when Armin got in the conversation. “Jeany~” Both me and Eren saw how Jean tensed, sweat rolling down his body. “I’m just playing babe, ha.” I didn’t want to laugh, but Hanji’s loud noises had me on edge. “Are you guys done yet? It’s like I’m watching a Drama or something.” Hanji said, standing up from the bark. The girl had been sitting quietly for a while. She was quiet, and was acting strange. I wanted to ask if everything was okay, but maybe she was just tired. “Okay, now that this drama is over, come inside my village so you can explain me what we need to do.” Jean said, making his way towards his territory. “Chris, tell the other guards that we have visitors, and to not attack.” The grey wolf only nodded before he sprang into the distance. “So how serious is this talk, from one to ten?”  
     “One hundred.” I answered fast. Jean gave a fake laugh. “Ha, that does sound serious.” The walk wasn’t long. We were fast let in a huge hut which had to be the planning room. “Leo, close the door and leave us alone. I’ll call you when we are done.” I turned to look at the Leo werewolf. He bowed down to show respect towards Jean before leaving. “Okay, I’m all ears” Jean said as he sat himself at the end of a long brown table that had probably twenty chairs. “Of course, you are. You know, because you’re a werewolf.” Hanji said, her ‘soft’ laughter running in the air. “Do we need her here?” Jean said, pointing his way towards Hanji. “Hey,” The witch replied. I sighed and said, “Unfortunately we do.”  
     “Levi!” Hanji screamed with a pout. I ignored her as Eren sat at the other end of the chair. I didn’t want to sit much so instead stood behind Eren, ready to explain. “Okay Jean, listen up. We don’t have all day and we’ve already waisted a huge chunk of it. We need to unit our power to defeat this vampire who has damaged more than one pack. He has strong powers, powers that are very unknown and dangerous. Eren’s pack alone won’t work alone. We need more help, all that we can get,” I whispered the last thing. I turned to look a Jean looking at me with a battle face on which meant I had his attention. “Ymir has already agreed to fight with us.” I stayed silent to see if Jean had any questions. “How did you convince Ymir? She is the most, _complex_ out of all of us.” I let Jean finish to answer with, “She will tell you when you three give a speech to your pack. I have no right to give you that information.” Jean stared at me with doubt in his eyes. “Jean, we need your help. Without your pack we have less chances in getting back Mikasa,” Armin said, his hand intertwining with Jean’s. We saw how Jean gave Armin soft eyes before looking at me and Eren. “Alright, I’m in.” I smiled in relief. We had the three leaders, now it was time to take action. “Alright, for now let me go back to my pack so I can talk to my soldiers and get ready for battle. I’ll send a messenger towards Ymir’s pack, so we reunite in my pack. It will take her all day though for them to get to my village since it’s the one that’s further away. That gives you enough time for you to talk to your pack. How does that sound?”  
     Eren asked. Jean nodded. I wished my trip took some hours. Since I got tired and had limited time it took me four days to get near here. Eren stood up and grabbed my hand, making me forget my annoying trip. “Let’s go get Mikasa and your pack.” I looked at my Mate, warmth inside me. “Yeah.” I pecked my Mate on the lips as we started to walk. “I’m going to stay with Jean. I’ll meet up with you guys with him, okay.” Eren looked like he was going to deny, but I pulled his hand in a no. They wanted time, time for themselves because they didn’t know if they would come back together. Like me and Eren didn’t know if we would be together. Eren looked at me, but didn’t say anything to me. “Fine. Jean, take care of him.” Jean replied with a “Of course.” As we continued our way.

-

-

-  
     “It’s starting to get dark. Let Levi’s friends know we’re here, so they can see him.” Eren said, telling one of the guards. Eren, Hanji, and I were standing in the middle of a room that was just like Kristian’s but Eren’s table was longer with more chairs. Eren placed me at the end of the table. I was still confused at why I was sitting here, if it was his pack that he was going to send to battle. Hanji sat at the third chair at the right, since the first left and right was the place the other leaders would sit. It was a privilege to sit in one of those places.  
     It wasn’t long when there was a thud in the door, a red headed girl with two pony tail’s looked left and right till she made eye contact with me. I saw how her green eyes were starting to water and her cheeks were getting red. “Levi,” I watched how Izzy came my way, her body squishing mine in a hug. “Levi, I thought I wouldn’t see you anymore, I-I was so scared.” She sobbed the last part. I patted her back, letting her vent all she needed. I looked at the door once again to see Farlan and Petra running, looking for Izzy. “Don’t worry, I got her.” I manage to tell them since my lungs were being taking out of air. Petra was also running towards me squeezing the few air I had.Farlan walked closer to us as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “I’m so glad your okay.” I gave him a soft smile, before hearing a growl from behind. Eren sent a unpleasant scent to Farlan, to which my friend swiftly removed his hand from my arm, and pulled Izzy from me. I knew Farlan wasn’t trying to be mean, he was just reacting to instincts. He wanted to protect his Omega from an un-bonded Alpha. I heard Izzy complain for a while, until she gave in and hid behind her Mate. Petra also backed away, not knowing how to react. “Eren, Farlan. Relax.” I croaked. Finally getting some air into my body.  
     Eren placed both hands on my shoulders as he massaged and pressed his neck on mine. Our scent glands pressing and awakening our scent. “Pfff, it smells like war in here.” Ymir entered the room, behind her was Krista. Krista glanced at me, her hand waving my way. I tried doing the same. “Don’t forget where you are, Ymir.” Eren coldly said to the other leader, to which she gave a couple of laughs. “Hu, Levi. I can’t believe you’re still alive. If I were you, I would get off that chair unless you want mister famous to get you off. I tried to shut her up, but Eren had won me. “I’m warning you one last time. If you talk to my Mate like that one more time, I’m not holding back.” Ymir’s laughs turned into sobs for air. I saw Krista run to her side and slap her a couple of times on ner back, finally being able to bring her back. “Mate?! This mas- I mean, Levi is your Mate? But he’s a Vampire and you’re a Werewolf,” I had forgotten that Ymir was the only one who didn’t know about me and Eren’s situation. “It’s a long story. Sit your ass down, so we can get into action.” I said, hoping she wouldn’t ask for more questions, and lucky for me she didn’t. She walked with Krista, placing her in the first chair on the right and sitting on the second chair with her. Once Ymir sat, another thud could be heard, Jean making his way towards us. He had Armin right next to him, and “Armin, what is that on your neck?”  
     Eren asked, “Oh, I-I decided to bond with Jean.” I felt my cold blood, go colder. “Eren, please take it easy.” I quickly said. “Bu-t” Eren answered me. “It’s not up to you, to decide who bonds who.” I finished my sentence. Eren bit the inside of his cheeks, a cough coming out of him. “Are we all here then?” Jean placed Armin on the first chair on the left, Jean sitting on the second. “Izzy, you have to go.” Farlan and Petra said. I was confused at why they were making her leave. She wanted to fight too, so what was the problem. “Farlan I want to help!” The red-headed girl said. “Izzy, your pregnant. You can’t go into battle.” The words went in and slapped me. “PREGNANT, How!?” I accidentally screamed. “Well you see Levi, when a Omega and an Alpha have s-“  
     “I know how it works Ymir, but I’m just, wow. I wasn’t expecting this.” And I really wasn’t. I knew she was with Farlan and that they were bonded. The marks on her scent glands evident. She wasn’t showing yet, so she must be in her third or fourth month. Now I realized why Farlan and Petra didn’t want her to come. “Izzy, they're right. You can’t come.” Izzy’s eyes started to water. “Than I’m not letting Farlan go. What if something happens to him?” There it was, the thing that bothered her the most. I couldn’t imagen how she was feeling. A battle was about to happen, and she was pregnant with her Mate ready to go to war. I sighed, “Farlan, you are to stay with Izzy.” Farlan gave eye contact with me, “Izzy, I’ll be fine. I have to help Levi.” Izzy swung her red pony tails left to right screaming and crying even louder. “Farlan, it’s an order. Izzy might get sick if she’s always worried about you.”  
     “But,-“  
     “Farlan, even though the whole pack isn’t here, Levi is still in charged of us. Obey.” Erwin walked into the room the air getting a little uncomfortable. “Erwin,” I said, glad to see him being okay. I knew Erwin and I would fix our friendship. It wasn’t his or mine fault to be almost forced to be together and I knew we would be okay. “Okay, Okay. Is everyone here already? I need a werewolf’s head in my hand by tonight. His name, Reiner.” Ymir said, slamming her hands on the table a couple of times. Erwin and Petra sat at the third and fourth chair in the left, meanwhile Izzy and Farlan bowed and walked out the room. “I believe we are all here.” Eren said. “Sky, close the door when you leave and don’t let anyone get in. This is important. Also tell our guests to make themselves at home. It’s going to be a long night.”


	17. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated for the first time this year! Ah, so exited.♡  
> Thank you to everyone who still reads this fanfic!!  
> Love you all. ♡

     We were all in one room. The creatures that were in charge of families. I started to fidget my fingers in nerves. We had to make this plan flawless. I wasn’t risking losing anyone anymore and I knew they didn’t want to either. Eren let go of my shoulders walking slowly left and right. “Let’s make this short and sweet. I’ve lost a lot of family due to this creature and I believe you guys have the same problem.” There was growls coming from Ymir letting us know my Alpha was on track. “We need a plan that we know will give us a good chance in winning. We have wolves ready to attack, but we need a guide. Just attacking the castle won’t cut it. We don’t know were we should attack first.” The room was silenced until Jean talked. “Armin told me Levi was taken in by the Ackerman. So, Levi do you have an idea how the castle is or how it works?”  
     I clicked my tongue in anger to myself. “No, I know nothing. I was only kept in the highest point in the castle and for all I know Mikasa and I were the only ones there.” Before Jean or anybody could talk both Erwin and Petra stood up from there chair. “What do you mean taken in by the Ackerman?” Erwin hissed banging the table. I heard Eren growl behind me. I tried giving a smooth scent towards Eren before explaining the situation towards my friends. “Kenny Ackerman was the one that sent wolves to attack our pack. He is also the one that has many of our friends, family tied to him.” Petra gasped as she sat back down. “Kenny did this? Our own leader?” She questioned herself. Erwin looked like he couldn’t believe it and to be honest I couldn’t believe it either. “I see.” Erwin said, as he also took a seat. “We’ll fight whoever to get peace back.” Erwin looked into my eyes. He gave me a look of trust and value. I nodded not knowing what to say, but appreciating the gesture. I knew he and Petra would have my back. “Levi doesn’t know, but I do.” Krista whispered. Ymir placed her hand with Krista’s. “I’ve been there for a while and know every floor that is in the castle.”  
     I nodded turning my attention towards Eren. “Eren do you have something, so she could draw?" I asked. Eren nodded, as he pulled from behind him paper and a pen. He handed it towards Krista. “Thank you.” She said, as she started to draw. “There are four floors, five if we count the underground. First floor being the top one. Was used to keep the Ackerman being Mikasa, Levi and Kuchel. There are six rooms in that floor.” I flinched hearing my moms name. I couldn’t help feeling distress in my body. Eren picked it up fast, once again massaging my shoulder. “Don’t worry Levi, we’ll get Mikasa and Kuchel out.” I let more of my scent go making everyone uncomfortable. “Levi, have you-“ I cut Krista off. I took in a deep breath, moving my right hand to grab Eren’s. “The only Ackerman that’s left to save is Mikasa.” I whispered. I felt a squeeze on my hand. Eren and I couldn’t properly smooth each other out. We were in the middle of planning an attack. It wasn’t the time for mourning.  
     I did however get a fast response from my Alpha. “He’ll pay. Just wait.” I nodded not wanting to have more awkwardness in the room. “Continue Krista.” I managed to say. Krista nodded towards me as she resumed. “The second and third floor from top to bottom are where all the creatures are. Second floor, vampires and witches. Third werewolves and mermaids. Both floors have six rooms also, but since they’ve captured a lot in the couple of months they’ve put werewolves, vampires and witches in cages for more room.” The room was stinking and not for my and my mates scent alone, but by everyone. It was disgusting and we all agreed in it. “Fourth floor, entrance. There is where all of Kenny’s soldiers rest and guard. There are many guards in the other floor, but the entrance is the heaviest in security. It also has the most rooms being twelve. Two for healing, one for storage and the rest are rooms for the guards.” Krista stopped her explaining looking at us to see if we had any questions. None. “Now let’s talk about the underground.” She paused. Her look was now on me. Krista’s face was paler, and her blond ears lowered. “This is where Kenny sleeps and it’s also where he tortures cre-creatures.” I noticed she had trouble saying the last word and I knew why. “It has three room and an open arena. One room is Kenny’s the rest are,”  
     “Enough.” Ymir said as she tried relaxing Krista. “We’re sorry.” I whispered to the Omega. It was bad for us to make her remember her experience in that place, but I knew she tried her best to help us. “Any other important areas you want to add, like a heat area? I mean everyone has one.” Jean asked. Krista whimpered. “No. They make you take suppressants. You’re not allowed to go into heat.” The room was silent, everyone looked at me and Krista. I could feel Eren close to me from behind. I knew he had so many questions and I had such few answers, but I was planning to talk to him about this when we had a plan.  
     "I’m sorry.” Jean apologized for bringing the topic up. “It’s okay. It had to be known.” I whispered. Ymir snarled in anger, banging the table. “Somebody, I don’t care who make up a plan, so I can kill someone.” I closed my eyes in hurt. “Armin,” Jean said, giving the blond Omega boy attention. “What?” The Omega said. “You are the nerd here babe. Help us make a plan.” Jean winked at Armin. The Omega looked at us before saying, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Eren barked back at him.  
     “Don’t joke around like that and tell us what to do.” Armin looked at the blue print for a minute or two. The room in silence to let the Omega concentrate in his job. “I got it.” Armin said, stretching his hand towards Krista to receive the pen. Krista quickly gave him the pen and started to trace. “Krista, to get to the castle is there any obstacles?” Armin asked. Krista started thinking, trying hard to remember. “Yes! There is a wall surrounding the castle that gives it shade around so Kenny and other vampires can roam around. In total there are sixteen wolves outside and ten vampires inside guarding the outer part of the castle.” Armin rubbed the pen to the side of his golden locks trying to adjust. “We are faced with twenty-six creatures just to get around the castle. Eren, Jean and Ymir. Each give me the number of your soldiers.”  
     “I have fifteen. Ten in battle and five in medical.” Ymir said.

     “I have twenty. Fifteen in battle and five in medical.” Jean said.

     “For now, I have twenty-Four. Nineteen in battle and five in medical.” Eren said.

      Armin nodded adding up. “We have forty-four soldiers not including us in the battle. Krista how many guards are in each floor?” Krista started counting. “I believe there are fifteen in the entrance, and seven in each floor except the top one. Don't  quote though. The top one only has one. As for the underground there were three, but seeing how Levi killed Berth. I’m guessing there are only two and Kenny.” Armin started doing his math. His eyes flashed in the concentration he was making. “They out count us.” Armin whispered. “Don’t let that fool you though.” Hanji murmured. They may have the upper hand in creatures, but let’s not forget who we’re facing. Attacking his minions will be easy, but he’ll be the tough one.” I nodded. Hanji was right we couldn’t get to concentrated over some numbers.  
     Armin glanced at the blue print and started talking. “Alright here’s the plan. Jean’s and Ymir’s soldiers are the first to attack, but we need to be silent about it. If we let ourselves be spotted before being inside the castle things might get ugly.” Everyone nodded for Armin to resume. “Once inside Eren’s pack is to attack the top floors. If everything works out they try to free the creatures and help them escape. As for us.” We knew what was coming. “If Kenny and the other two creatures are as strong as everyone says then it might get hard.” Armin’s scent was in the air, as for the rest of us. We were getting to the juicy stuff now.  
     “I’m guessing the creatures that are going to attack Kenny are all present?” Armin asked, giving a creepy smile. He was trying to hide his scared face. “No, Krista is going to help in medical.” Ymir quickly responded. “Petra is too.” I added. I wasn’t planning in letting her go anywhere near Kenny. If it was for me, I wouldn’t let anybody near that fucker, but I didn’t have the power to do that. Everyone here had a reason to fight and I respected that.  
     “Seven creatures are then going underground to fight Kenny.” Armin said, circling the bottom floor. We all looked at each other in agreement. “It seems like a plan to me.” Ymir said. Everything was good except one thing. “So, where is the castle?” Armin asked. I almost wanted to slap my face. We were over here making a plan and we didn’t know where the castle was. “The time me and Levi escaped I had left scratches on the barks of some trees. Maybe that could help.” Ymir nodded and said, “If it’s from where I found you two than yeah.” Armin finished the plan by saying. “Then that’s it.” Ymir was quick to push her chair back and stand up. “Are we ready than?” Jean asked doing the same as Ymir. “Yes, we leave in an hour. Recruit your soldiers and tell them the plan.” Eren bowed down in respect. Ymir and Jean did the same as they walked out the room. It was surprising for me to see them all get along. I guess when it was for a worthy cause you can change everything. Everyone had left except; “Levi,” Erwin and Petra came my way. I guess I had to tell my pack to get ready too. Even if I just had the two of them. “Petra, you heard. You are to help in medical. We don’t know how we’ll do or how much time it might take. Before you present for duty, find a cave or something that is wide enough to cover enough vampires in case the sun hits.” Petra nodded at me not saying anything else, but hugging me. Petra released her tight grip and backed away, making space for Erwin. “Erwin. I’m going to need you to fight with me.” I said. Erwin scoffed before kneeing down. “Anything for the leader of the pack.” My heart throbbed in pride. He called me leader. He didn’t say it like before, as being forced or playful, but respectfully and sincere.  
     My lips twitched into a smirk as I let some giggles go. Of course, I wasn’t in control of my body. “Just wait till I have Kenny in my cold hands. I’m going to crack his neck ope-“ Levi. Erwin stopped my Yandere moment getting me back to normal. “Ha, sorry.” I whispered as I scratched the back of my head. Erwin gave another scoff and said, “We’ll be waiting outside. I think you need to talk with your Mate.” My eyes widen. “Ere-“  
     My words were stopped, as I was being embraced by Eren. His scent gland on my nose making me relax in his touch. “I’m sorry Levi.” Eren whimpered into the crook of my neck. “I’m sorry about your mom. I knew how much you cared for her.” I didn’t say anything. There where no words to express what this meant to me. “At least I hope she’s in a better place.” I managed to say. Eren gave me a harsh squeeze before pecking me on my forehead. “I bet you she is.” He smiled as he caressed my cheek. “Now, don’t think I liked the whole _fight with me_ with Erwin.” Eren said, pinching my cheeks.  
     “Eren, he’s part of my pack what else was I supposed to tell him?” I said, as I complained about the pain I had on my cheeks. Eren kissed my lips, grunting in the process. His scent was heavy with dominance. All I could manage to do was laugh. “Eren,” I said to get the werewolves attention. One ear was down while the other was up full of attention. “Will you fight with me?” I asked Eren. The Alpha placed himself next to my ear and whispered. “I’ll do anything with you.” He responded. I whimpered. My body was reacting to his words, touch everything. I wished with all my cold heart that I could bond with the Alpha right now, but I though to myself; “Soon.” I whispered back. Eren gave me a nod. “You have to prepare your soldiers for the battle.” I told Eren who was just wasting time. “I know. I know.” I released contact with my Alpha and proceeded to walk. “Good luck.” I managed to say before finally going outside.  
    I was lucky I was in full attention because wolves were running from left and right. They had to get ready after all. I wanted to find Hanji, but she wasn’t visible. It felt wrong. She was always with me when she had the chance so why wasn’t she here now? I started to walk to the forest, so I could get on trees and get a better view to see her. My eyes turned red, but my vision wasn’t of much help. There were to many creatures running around. I jumped off the tree making my way back till I finally manage to see Hanji’s red pony tail. I quickly managed to run to where she was. What she was doing alone around the forest. “Hanji, what are you doing here?” I asked. Hanji looked surprised as she stopped what she was doing and looked towards me. “Levi. Nothing just getting some fresh air.” I nodded. I guess we were risking our life’s in a couple of minutes. We all had to process it. “We’ll be okay.” I said. Hanji had always helped me smooth my nerves and this time it was my turn. “Yeah.” She whispered my way. She stopped staring at me and landed her stare at my neck. “How are you feeling right now?” The witch asked me. I was taken back by the sudden question.  
     “I’m feeling fine. For now. I have still been feeling a little tired, but that’s because I haven’t had a break since this whole mess started.” I answered. Hanji nodded. “Let’s get back to the village before anything happens.” Hanji said, grabbing me from my arm and dragging me.

-

-

-

     “Are we all set?” Eren asked. We all had changed into a black suit that was meant for fighting. It was comfy and light. It also camouflaged us through the dark too. I still didn’t know of what help it would be for werewolves if they would transform and rip away anyway. Jean scoffed it out _as “It looks cool.”_ I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I was taken off guard when everyone screamed. “Yeah!” To respond to Eren’s questions. “Then let’s move out.” Ymir said. Jean’s and Ymir’s pack were the first to transform. Howls could be heard all around us. Eren managed to grab my hand, pulling me up onto a wolf. He sat me in front of him. One hand gripping my hips as the other gripped on the wolves’ fur. “Off we go.” Eren said as the wolf pounced forward following Ymir’s wolf. Krista was leading us the way. It was tonight that we would get my pack and everyone’s freedom back.

-

-

-

     Just like I remembered it. “Cold.” I whispered to Eren. The Alpha nodded. We were still at the last part of the forest. We could see the castle I had escaped. I climbed the highest tree to see how it was going. Jean’s and Ymir’s pack were in action. Just like Krista had said, there were creatures guarding outside. It was faint, but the sounds of growls were being made. “Levi, let’s go.” Eren screamed at me. I jumped off the tree landing next to Eren, so we could continue. Eren’s pack entered from the side the other pack had attacked. We followed behind them. “Alright you know the plan.” We were outside the main entrance getting ready. “Go!” Eren growled to his pack. The doors were open from the main entrance as Eren’s pack ran in. They were all in their wolf form. Eren grabbed my hand, making me follow him. “We’re going underground now.” Armin screamed trying to get his voice off the screeches and howls that were made around us. “Armin watch out!” Eren screamed, as a vampire grabbed the Omega from his blond hair and biting his arm. Jean growled grabbing the vampire by his leg and throwing him around. When he was done, Jean cracked the vampires neck in anger. Armin let go of a whimper. “Armin are you okay?” I asked worried sick for him.  
      “I’m fine. It was just a bite.” I grabbed Armin’s pale hand inspecting if he was truly okay. I cleaned the blood that surrounded the wound to check the damage. I sighed in relief the bite was small, nothing to worry about. “You see.” Armin said. I ruffled the Omegas hair and nodded. “Just making sure.”  
                “Let’s go already. I can feel the blood on my tongue, ready to tear some heads.” Ymir screamed. I nodded. We followed the directions Krista had given us. Though after a while they weren’t needed anymore as I started to remember everything. With each step we took on the stairs a thump was loud in my ears. I was here again, but this time I was ready or that’s what I thought when Reiner came towards me in his wolf form. “Levi, watch out!” Erwin screamed as he pushed me forward. Reiner grabbed Erwin from his left side, scrunching him. I wanted to help, but the wolf was already running back down. Kenny knew we were here. We all ran down fast trying to help Erwin.  
     We finally made it down. It was just like I remembered it. Disgusting. I noticed Kenny was in the middle of the room. He had Mikasa by her throat. She looked, horrible. She was thinner than me and I was thin, and her white silky skin was full of wounds and dirt. “Looking for us?” Kenny smiled. Behind him two wolves came out. One being Reiner and the other still being unknown to me. Though Reiner had Erwin still in-between his teeth. I hissed their way, not controlling my instinct to kill. I could smell Eren’s scent heavy with anger. At this rate we would throw the plan away and just attack.  
     “If I were you I wouldn’t take another step. Unless you want to see your friends die.” Kenny laughed it out. I couldn’t anymore it was burning my body. “Levi, don’t!” It was to late for me, I was already moving towards were Kenny was. I couldn’t get to close being that the other wolf was blocking my way. I hissed at the wolf, my eyes turning red and my fangs growing out. I was about to attack the wolf, but Jean and Eren were already at it. I clicked my tongue in anger. “Levi don’t forget the plan!” Armin screamed my way. I cursed under my breath. I knew about the plan, but what if it didn’t work out. I made my way towards Reiner. The wolf shook Erwin one more time before throwing him to the other side of the room. The Alpha gave me a death glare. As if he scared me. Though I couldn’t attack him. It was up to Ymir to distract the wolf. In minutes the Alpha was attacking Reiner. She was still in her werewolf form. I guess it was her style to fight like that. The rest was up to me, Armin, and Hanji.  
     Kenny’s scent was heavy in the air. It was the only scent that was in the air now. It smelled defying yet scared. “You,” Kenny pointed towards Hanji who tapped her wand from side to side. “Ah, you still remember me Kenny?” Kenny stayed silent. “How are you still alive? I thought you wer-“  
     “Dead?” Hanji tried getting close to Kenny, but Kenny threatened to kill Mikasa. I grabbed on to Hanji not letting her get close. “Don’t.” I told the witch. She glared at me. Something I’ve never seen her do. “I see you’ve meet my nephew. He’s so lovely isn’t he. You know, I was planning in letting both of them live, but both of them are so much trouble. Might as well get rid of them.” He said growing out his fangs. “You wouldn’t dare!” Hanji screamed back. Receiving a laugh from the raven Alpha. “Just watch me.” I was about to run to stop him from killing Mikasa, but Hanji’s words had me frozen.  
     “You would dare to kill your own daughter!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries*  
> We're nearing the end people. T_T
> 
> Leave kudos if you're enjoying it.♡


	18. Our Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Xione.  
> I updated! I had too, since today this Fic is a year old. Can you believe that!?  
> I've tried working hard. My blood sweat and tears are in this story. ;)  
> Anyways, I have something very important to say, so make sure to read the note below.  
> Enjoy!~

 I tried ringing my ears with my hand to see if maybe I had heard wrong. Did Hanji just say that Mikasa was Kenny’s daughter? But that was impossible, right?

 Kenny looked as dumb founded as I was. Was it that he was also confused about what the witch was saying? “He wis-shes,” Mikasa laughed.

"Shut up.” Kenny tighten the grip on her again. “Why are you digging up the past right now?” Kenny asked Hanji.

“Past? What past?” I asked. I didn’t know what was going on anymore.

 There was a sudden impact that caught me off guard. Eren and Jean knocked out the wolf that had attacked us earlier. Soon after that, Ymir had Reiner on the ground. The blond Alpha transformed back into his werewolf form, letting a name slip through his lips. “Nanaba.”

 Ymir snickered. She kicked Reiner in the face, making him black out. Kenny now had everyone’s attention, just the way he liked.

 “Are you going to answer me, or what?” I screamed at Kenny. He gave a smirk, tightening more on Mikasa’s neck and collar.

 “Oh, so she hasn’t told you about the curse?” I hissed his way. I stayed low not being able to get any closer.

 “She told me, you told me, I think I know it really well by now.” I said. I could smell myself in the air, full of dominance and anger, yet I tried to stay in control. I glanced at my mate, who was trying his best to stay still too. I needed to reign in my scent if I wanted Eren to concentrate. I knew my pheromones were also affecting him.

 Kenny’s cold words were once again in the air. “That’s true, but did she tell you who started the curse?” Kenny questioned, a playful tone in his voice. I raised a brow. I knew it wasn’t important to know how the curse started, but how it ended. Before I could respond, Kenny was already catching my attention once again.

 “You see, your Uncle is a very handsome creature.” I laughed at his recollection, giving a grin of denial. What did that have to do with anything? “Don’t interrupt me. It’s story time and must I remind you how much you loved ‘ _story time with Uncle Kenny’_ when you were little?” My grin faded. I hissed towards the older vampire. Not all the memories in the world were going to gain back the respect I once had for the Alpha in front of me. He had and was doing so much damage.

 “If you don’t finish this story fast, I swear.” I warned. Eren growled. His tone being aggressive and loud. Kenny hissed Eren’s way, then looked at me.

 “Control your dogs would you. They stink.”

 Jean and Eren both snarled at Kenny’s while Ymir clicked her tongue in annoyance at the nickname. Kenny swiftly pulled Mikasa to his mouth, biting into Mikasa’s left arm and making her whimper and howl in pain. We all snarled. Kenny removed his fangs from Mikasa’s arm, licking his lips. “I said control your scents or you know what will happen.” Kenny repeated. His own scent trying to dominate everyone else. Though Kenny’s scent was heavy, all I could truly smell was Eren’s, that was so thick in the air, it was making me light headed. Hanji and I walked towards the Alphas nice and slow. Kenny’s eyes never leaving us, trying to decide if we were a threat and attack. Even though that’s all I wanted to do, it wasn’t as easy when he had someone we loved. I positioned myself just behind Eren. I tried combing my cold hands through his ears, trying to soothe his anxiety for a moment.

 Hanji tried talking the other Alphas down. Eren’s scent quickly dissipated. Even though he still growled and grunted from time to time, it wasn’t the same.

 “Good job my boy. Indeed, I trained you well.” I ignored Kenny’s praise, not being affected by it anymore. If anything, I felt sick. “Now that you calmed the dogs, I can continue.” I clicked my tongue in anger, but let the old creature continue. “Before I was the leader of our pack, I was sent to hunt for food, to bring back and feed our kind. One night I meet a witch who had long red hair and glasses. I thought she was stunning. The power she had was amazing. One night she confessed her love for me. I told her that we could never be together due to our different forms, yet she willingly said she could change that and more.”

 I heard Eren grunt. I turned to look at him. I was squeezing on to his ear too hard. I loosened my hold, trying to relax.

 “Three nights later she did the spell, I was granted such power and freedom. Something I had wished for my whole life, but after the spell was cast, it also granted me the ability to bond another creature outside of my own kind. The witch was sure she had done the spell right to allow me to be her mate, yet I didn’t feel attracted to her. Not before, not after.”

 The more I heard of the story, the sicker I felt. Kenny was truly a monster.  “I told her I needed to go back to the pack and arrange some things, she agreed. When I was making my way back, I encountered an Omega werewolf in the midst heat.” Kenny closed his eyes for a minute, letting go of a small chuckle as he continued. “Who would have thought that Omega would be my mate? As anyone who finds their mate, they prepare to bond and reproduce. Yet I waited in bonding, not wanting to make the witch mad. I meet the witch after my mate’s heat was over and told her what I had done. She was so mad she ended up cursing me and my descendance by blood. If I bonded with my mate, I would lose everything she had given me. I couldn’t have that. I commanded someone to take care of my _‘problem’_. I knew if I meet with the Omega once again, I would end up bonding her.” Kenny raised Mikasa, so they were eye to eye. “But she disappeared. My creatures were able to find her after nine years.”

 Mikasa snarled weakly Kenny’s way, swaying her head from left to right. “Who would have thought my mate would get pregnant with my daughter during her first heat.” Kenny stopped looking at Mikasa and looked towards Hanji. “Yes, Mikasa is my daughter.” Mikasa stayed still for a minute, her body going limp. Her scent was strong, stronger than Kenny’s at this point.

 “You… you killed my mother.” She growled at Kenny. “You’re not my father.” Eren snarled and growled not being able to do anything at that moment.

 “Hey, Hanji. How did you know Mikasa was my daughter?” Kenny asked. I looked at Hanji, who was a few steps away from me. Now that I think about it, how did she know about that and better yet how long has she known? Hanji quickly took her wand out, chanting some words in Kenny’s direction. Nothing. It’s as if he wasn’t being affected. Kenny grinned, laughing to himself. “Hanji are you playing with me? We both know your magic doesn’t work on me. After all, you gave me everything.” My eyes widen after what Kenny had said. I whipped my head around to see Hanji, who had tears flowing from her eyes. The witch’s glasses were placed on top of her head. Her eyes were now a dark green. She moved her hand to untie the string that was holding her hair in a pony tail, letting it fall down to her waist. I tried swallowing the knot that was in my throat.

 Everything matched. She was the witch that had fallen in love with Kenny. She was the one that had given the Ackerman blood line the gift and the curse. I stayed silent for a minute, not finding the right words to say to her. She wasn’t trying to harm anyone. Hanji didn’t know this was going to happen, or that’s what I wanted to believe.

 I walked once again to my mate, who was still in an aggressive pose. I pressed my mouth to Eren’s ear and whispered, “transform back.” Eren turned his head looking at me in surprise but didn’t hesitant to go into his werewolf form. He stood next to me not knowing what to do. I looked at my Alpha in his stunning green eyes and said, “Bite me.” I quickly guided Eren’s canines to my neck. My scent gland being fully exposed to my mate. I wanted to make it fast and quick. Eren was trying to back away, but I had a death grip on his hand. I knew he didn’t want it to be this way, and I didn’t want to either; but at this point we didn’t have a choice.

 “Levi!” Kenny screamed. I smirked. Finally, I was able to have Kenny’s full attention. After a minute or two of battling with Kenny’s eyes, I closed mine before screaming, “Armin, now!”

 Armin pounced from behind Kenny, grabbing onto the creatures back. Kenny hissed in anger, dropping Mikasa to the floor. Eren pushed me forward, letting me run to Mikasa. “You’ll be okay.” I said to her, holding her as gently as possible. She was extremely underweight, so it wasn’t hard to pick her up and run. I was quickly back at Eren’s side, giving Mikasa to my Alpha. I saw the broken look on my mate’s face. Mikasa was like his little sister and she was my… my cousin. It hurt to see her like this. Even though we were happy to have Mikasa with us, our problem was now Kenny. Armin had been able to gain some time for us. I witnessed Kenny elbow the Omega off and stepped on Armin’s paw making him howl in pain. Within seconds, Jean was trying to get to Armin and Kenny. I tried running to help too, but Jean was faster than me, tying to attack Kenny as best as he could, but Kenny grabbed Armin’s damaged paw and threw him towards Jean. Both wolves crashed against the other side of the wall. The inside walls cracking in the process. I hissed as I looked at Ymir, telling her to get ready to attack.

 She gave me a simple nod. I was making my way to Kenny while Ymir was being attacked by Nanaba and Reiner. Somehow, we had forgotten about them. Hanji was quick to try and help her. I let my guard down and within seconds Kenny had me by my neck. Unable to get any air into my lungs for a few seconds. It was as if they were on fire.

 “Levi. My favorite Ackerman.” Kenny’s eyes were full Yandere mood. His smile creepier than ever. Saliva in the corners of his mouth. I tried scratching and kicking the creature who was making me see black periodically, but I wasn’t close enough to land a blow. “Not yet. I still want to play with you before I kill you.” I managed to hear him say.

 My back burned and cracked as I was thrown in the same direction he had thrown Armin and Jean. The walls that were cracked from the previous hit were now threatening to fall on top of us. “MOVE!” Eren screamed at us. I saw Jean dragging Armin, who was unconscious, away from the wall. Armin had not transformed back into his werewolf form, being even more difficult to move. Jean was moving too slow. I ignored the pain I had and ran to help him push Armin before the wall went down.

 Heavy dust washed over us. The wall that was once there, now crumpled to the floor. “Ah, now I have to fix that wall.” I heard Kenny complain.

 Eren quickly ran towards us. “Are you guys okay?” Jean and I nodded as we saw that Armin was finally in his werewolf form. “Jean, I trust you.” Eren spoke to the wolf. “Take Armin and Mikasa out of here. We can’t risk them anymore.” Jean growled as if to reject Eren’s words. My mate grabbed onto Jean’s ear and tugged. “Do you want Armin to get hurt again?,” Eren screamed this time. Jean glanced at Armin, then to Mikasa and lowered his head. I patted the side of Jean’s head and nodded. We couldn’t take care of ourselves, much less our friends who were hurt. Jean finally nodded. I placed Armin on top of Jean, as Eren did the same with Mikasa.

 “I trust that you’ll protect them,” Eren said, before slapping Jean, letting him know to flee. Jean grunted as he ran out. I didn’t let another minute pass. I ran to where Hanji and Ymir were fighting the other two wolves. I grabbed onto Reiner’s tail pulling him off Ymir.

 “Having fun without me?” I asked. Reiner turned my way. I hissed at the wolf. Ymir was fast to stand up grabbing him from behind and kicking his ribs. “What took you so long?” Ymir growled. Reiner tossed to the side after Ymir made impact. It must have broken his ribs. “Sorry, I was too busy being thrown around,” I informed her. Ymir smirked at me. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” I grabbed onto Reiner’s neck and twisted it nice and slow. Not enough pressure to break it, not just yet. “Only when it’s from my mate.” I managed to say. Ymir barked out a laugh. She cracked her knuckles, her face looking deadly.

 “Say Levi, what do we do to this piece of shit after all the pain he has caused us?” Reiner struggled under my hold, but his strength was nothing compared to mine, much less after having his ribs cracked. His growls became whines. Probably for the scent and look I had. My Yandere look was shining bright. “I don’t know. Should we cut him open?” I giggled in between my question. My nail tracing over a vein in Reiner’s neck.

 Ymir gave me a disgusted look before saying, “That doesn’t sound bad.” For the first time I saw Ymir transform into a wolf. Her whole body was light brown except for a patch around her right eye, it was a darker color. She was the same size as Jean. She pounced on Reiner before biting into his neck and twisting it slowly. I quickly moved, not wanting to get some of Ymir’s wrath. Without too much time passing, Reiner’s body went limp in Ymir’s canines. I turned to look at where Hanji and my mate were, only to see Eren holding onto Nanaba’s neck. Eren was covered with blood, but I knew it wasn’t all his. The wolf was squirting blood everywhere, leaving Eren’s snout covered. Hanji came up from behind my Alpha as she asked, “Are you all okay?” Her voice was filled with worry.

 I nodded.

 “This is sweet and all, but I’m a little annoyed.” Kenny said. He was right next to Ymir. Kenny grabbed Ymir’s back as he tightened his hold on her ribs. Ymir howled in pain, as her ribs were being broken. Kenny grabbed Ymir’s neck as he smirked. “You killed my best wolves. I have to have revenge.” Kenny was about to crack Ymir’s neck when Erwin smashed his body into Kenny’s. The vampire tightened his grip around Ymir, breaking even more bones. “You piece of shit,” Kenny hissed, throwing Ymir towards Erwin. The blond Alpha grabbed Ymir, only being lightly pushed back. He was about to place her down, but Kenny bit into Erwin’s neck making it gush blood.

 With a powerful kick, Kenny sent Erwin and Ymir to the other side of the room. The floor shaking at the impact. My body shook in anger, fear and hurt. This wasn’t going as planned anymore. Most of us were hurt pretty badly. It was only a matter of time before me, Eren, or Hanji got hurt and it would end. Eren ran past me, the air lifting my hair as he tried attacking Kenny. I ran fast behind him, not wanting to risk Kenny killing my mate.

 Eren growled at Kenny, he opened his jaw, making it look like he was going to bite his hand, but at the last minute, Eren bit his leg. Kenny’s scent was heavy but so was ours. I jumped from behind my mate’s back placing myself on top of Eren’s head and in front of Kenny. I grabbed onto Kenny’s neck. My hold tightening. I needed to know I had the vampire under control. Kenny grunted and hissed. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down. My butt now on Eren’s face. Eren growled, his vibration passing through my body. Eren shook his head trying to get Kenny to stumble, but instead made Kenny raise his leg alone. Both me and Eren moved at the vampire’s action. I tried dodging as much blows as possible from the vampire, but after a while, I couldn’t.

 I felt light headed after I felt a punch from Kenny. His hand made its way to my face. I hissed in anger but did nothing as another punch hit me. I stepped on Eren’s snout, only to propel myself forward, in order to avoid getting punched again. I pulled Kenny back with me making the vampires body arch back. My hands not daring to let go off the vampire any time soon.

 Hanji made her way towards us, grabbing his arm and stabbing her wand into his flesh. “Not so powerful now, eh?” Hanji said. Kenny clicked his tongue. He finally went down, pinning me under his back. I tried grabbing him around his neck, trying to cut his air supply, but no matter how hard I pressed down, he could still breath.

 “Having fun? Well it’s my turn.” Kenny succeed in saying. He raised his head and fell back down hitting my stomach, my back hit the floor, taking my breath away. My body still aching after the hit I had taken from being thrown a few moments ago. My scent went from dominant to distressed. I heard Eren grunt still holding onto Kenny’s leg. Eren released his hold as he looked at me at to make sure I was okay. Kenny chuckled before he kicked Eren in the face. Eren whined in pain. The blood he had on his snout was getting into his green eyes. Now that Eren didn’t have Kenny’s legs in his jaws, the vampire raised his leg making Hanji topple onto me. I released my hold on Kenny’s neck, to catch the witch that was threatening to fall on my body.

 I felt Kenny slither from between us as he grabbed Hanji by her hair. “You’re so useless bubby. Without your magic your nothing but a-“

 “Don’t call me that!” Hanji shouted taking her wand out and making fire appear near Kenny. The vampire smacked Hanji in the direction of the fire, as if to try and put it out. “What? But you use to love when I called you that.” Kenny hissed back. Hanji flicked her wand again, this time water falling on both of them. “Ah, so annoying.” Kenny said.

 I stood up, kicking Kenny’s hand. Kenny turned his head only enough for his eyes to make contact with mine. He threw Hanji in Eren’s direction before finally giving me his full attention. “Levi, you really want to do this? Come on, if you agree to join me then I’ll spare your life.” I hissed at him, my eyes were burning at how much pressure I was given them, so I could see everything around me. I lowered into my fighting stance, ready to attack.

 “I would rather die.” I said. I smirked at his unpleasant facial expression, knowing that I was infuriating him. He raised his hand to his mouth as he licked the blood from his thumb. He giggled before staring deep into my red eyes. His eyes changed in seconds. Blood red running through them. He pushed his long black sleeves to his elbow, exposing his pale skin.

 I tried not to remember all the times I had trained with Kenny. How I had never once been able to beat him when it came to hand to hand combat. He made me train with him for nights. Leaving my body aching days. Bruises always appeared on my body from how powerful his moves were. I always wanted to be as powerful as he was, to protect my kind, but this time it was different. This wasn’t training anymore. This was a life or death fight.

 Kenny moved his hand down, his right leg making its way to my face. I crouched even lower into my stance, almost doing the splits as I slid under him and kicked him in the back. Kenny quickly regained his balance, placing his right foot down and raising his left foot, hitting my stomach. I ignored the hit and grabbed his leg, elbowing his calf, trying to break it in half. I heard Kenny grunt. He put his weight on his left leg, turning his body into right foot kick, hitting my cheek. I released my grip on the vampire. I saw Kenny shake his left leg in pain and said, “Levi, you sure are surprising me. Last time I remembered, you always started crying after I gave you one of those kicks.” I hissed, running his way, throwing a punch at his face. Kenny dodged the hit. He grabbed my wrist and put pressure on it, making my legs weak. I saw Hanji pop in between me and Kenny, her wand waving, making fire appear once again. Kenny released the hold on my wrist, kicking me once more in the back.

 I landed on my right knee. I wiped the blood that I had running from my mouth. I tried standing up straight, but my body wasn’t having it anymore. I felt even weaker than before. I fell to both knees. My body was feeling hot, but not as hot as when I went into heat. Even though I haven’t been in heat for more than three months I knew it wasn’t that. Something else was affecting my body and it was coming from my neck. My hands tried to massage the pain away, but touching it only made it worse. Eren’s scent was quick to encompass me. I felt his hot skin touch my own. He was in his werewolf form once again. “Levi, what’s wrong? Your scent is disintegrating.” I saw my mate, his face full of bruises and covered in blood. I then looked in Kenny’s direction, he was also grabbing on to his neck. He quickly glanced at us, anger in his eyes.

 “Who did it?” The vampire hissed. I didn’t know what was happening. There was a sudden echo in the room, Jean running down the stairs and towards us.

 “Mikasa and Annie just bonded.” My eyes widened. Mikasa had ended the curse. That’s why my scent was fading and that’s why Kenny’s was too. The curse was gone. I spat blood from my mouth, as I was still in pain.

 “Why are you the only one being effected like this?,” Eren screamed. He sat down, pulling me into his arms. I whimpered in pain. Even though Eren’s scent was trying to calm me, there was still something wrong. I smelled the air, Kenny’s scent wasn’t as potent anymore, but was still enough to be thick in the air. Eren growled at Kenny who was getting closer to us. “I dare you to take a step closer to me and my mate.” Eren snarled. Kenny ignored the threat and continued to walk towards us.

 I closed my eyes for a second, not knowing what would happen. When seconds had passed, I noticed that both Kenny and Hanji were trapped inside one of her magical bubbles. I saw how Kenny kicked and punched the sides in an attempt to escape, but nothing. In seconds Kenny was pinned to the floor by Hanji who was swinging her wand. “Now that the curse is lifted, you know what that means?” Hanji giggled before pinning Kenny further down, making the floor shake beneath him. “That’s right. My magic affects you.” She placed herself in front of Kenny. She raised her leg, smashing Kenny’s private parts with her foot. “Ah, that must really hurt. Hu, bubby?,” Hanji bit out sarcastically. Kenny closed his eyes in pain, hissing through gritted fangs. “I thought I would never see you in this much pain.” Hanji continued as she pressed her heel deeper into Kenny’s privates.

 Even though it was over, something still wasn’t right. The pain I still felt made it hard for me to celebrate. I placed my nose in Eren’s scent gland to get some relief through my mate. I could feel Eren’s body vibrate as he crooned in my ear, exposing more of his neck for me to nuzzle into. Hanji stopped torturing Kenny for a minute before looking at me. Her once happy smile turning into an expression of hurt and guilt. I gulped, feeling another rush of pain run through my body.

 “I’m sorry Levi.” I heard Hanji apologize. I took a deep breath, removing my face from Eren’s neck to look at the witch who was apologizing at me. After keeping my eyes in triggered for so long, I had put a strain on them. I was only able to keep them half open, but I could still see Hanji looking my way as she lowered her head. “I already said it was okay,” I managed to say. Hanji smiled at me and said, “No you don’t understand. I’m the one who’s killing you.” My hold on Eren’s shoulders tightened not being able to speak without feeling light headed.

 “What are you talking about, spit it!” Eren spoke for me. His scent switching from dominant to soothing. Hanji moved her hand until she was touching her neck. She closed her eyes before showing us a star mark. I saw Eren look from Hanji’s neck to mine, a growl escaping from his lips. “What did you do to him?” Eren barked. Hanji lowered her head not being able to hold her stare with my half one.

 “It’s a death spell.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I cried too!   
> I'm really hoping you guys are enjoying my Fic. I had lots of fun in writing this chapter. I have a Beta now, that helps me with my grammar and I couldn't be happier. She has been helping me so much. Forever grateful.<3  
> Also, there is something I wanted to say for a while. I already ranted this on Instagram, but I wanted more people to read this.
> 
> Make sure to leave lots of LOVE to artist's, writer's, etc.  
> They work hard and they deserve lots of love. Just leaving Kudos, likes, and comments would make them really happy. It doesn't take much effort.  
> And I'm not saying it for me, because I'm trash!  
> Hahaa okay, I wouldn't mind it though! ;D  
> Anyways, I'm really thankful for all the love I have gotten through out last year and hoping to get the same, or more this year! Love you guys!


	19. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Xione. So much for updating more frequently. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“What, what are you talking about?” I said, ignoring or trying to ignore, the pain that bolted through my damaged body.

Hanji once again rubbed her neck, her fingers tracing over the green glowing star and said, “When I first encountered Levi, I had been caught by one of Eren’s guards, it was done on purpose to see if I could get close to Mikasa. I had just recently found out she was Kenny’s daughter, yet when I saw you, I wasn’t sure if you had anything to do with Kenny. Your scent was strong, dominant, powerful for someone who was an Omega, and the genes were on point. Black hair, pale skin, gun like metal eyes. There was no doubt in my mind you had to be an Ackerman. It was my opportunity to get my revenge. I could use you Levi, as bait for Kenny to give up his power and surrender. Yet, with time in getting to know you, I started to hope you weren’t an Ackerman. You were different than Kenny and so was Mikasa. I judged all of you wrong. I’m sorry.”

I closed my eyes, a breath releasing from deep inside my lungs. I hissed and twitched at the stinging sensation my neck was producing. It was as if someone was placing a hot metal next to my skin; stinging and melting through. Even though the agony I felt was making my head cloudy, I could still manage to think and put myself in Hanji’s shoes. I may have heard thousands of times the story of the ‘Ackerman’s’, yet it wasn’t my place to judge the witch.

“Why is it affecting him now? Why didn’t this happen the moment you placed the spell?” I heard Eren asked.

Hanji brushed her hair with one hand, her beautiful red long hair flowing in the wind. The silence was making the room cold.  

“Since he was an Ackerman, my magic didn’t work on him completely. The only creature that had truly all the benefits from the curse, was Kenny; but Levi and Mikasa could still be affected by magic, just like the time I separated you guys the other time. When I placed the spell on Levi, he had a reaction to it.”

I remembered clearly that night. It had stung like a bitch. The feeling of lightning running and electrifying me through my veins for a couple of seconds, though for me, it felt like forever.

“But, since he had the curse, the effects weren’t as strong as to kill him. Now that the curse is over, the spell is finally kicking in completely.” Hanji finished.

Eren’s scent was dominant. I knew Eren was having a mini battle between his Alpha and him. Eren was aware Hanji wasn’t bad, but what she did was also wrong. I could see Eren’s jaw clutch from time to time, my inner Omega worrying for his response. “Just use your magic and end or undue the spell!” Eren screamed, as he brought me closer to his chest and tightened his hold.

My body was weak, my bones feeling like stones, but with the last energy I still felt in me, I nodded towards the witch. There was no anger or remorse in me towards Hanji at all, if anything I was sad for her situation. I couldn’t blame the witch for believing all Ackerman’s were the same, after all, none of us had the courage to end the curse; other than Mikasa.

“Bubby, you stupid witch. You’re killing him, aren’t you?” Kenny mocked Hanji. “Tell him. Tell him that you can’t take back the spell!” Kenny laughed from behind. He was wiggling his body in an attempt to get freedom. The raven Alpha lightly moved a leg, then moved the other, until he was now standing behind Hanji.

“Watch out!” Jean called out.

Hanji was only able to turn half her view towards Kenny, before the Alpha ran his hand halfway inside her stomach. The first reaction I had was agonizing. I stepped off Eren trying my best to help Hanji but couldn’t do anything for my friend. My legs felt dense, and weak. Eren in a brisk was behind me supporting me, until my legs gave out and went limp in his arms. Eren’s scent was upset and I knew I was at fault. He didn't want me to make reckless movements, but I had my reasons. He softly lowered me again, as he came down with me. I couldn’t control all the different scents my body was producing. It made Eren’s own scent go crazy.

Hanji coughed out, her eyes expanded at Kenny’s hit. The small bubble that was once around them slowly dissolving. Jean tried helping, but the bubble was fading from only the top and Jean couldn’t get through there alone. Kenny twisted and sunk more into Hanji’s flesh making her wince. Hanji screamed, as she gripped onto her wand and impaled it onto Kenny’s leg. The vampire screeched in pain, his leg falling onto the floor. Even though the action made Kenny wear out, he wasn’t planning in releasing her.

“Heads up!”

We heard a voice that was from the blond vampire. Erwin held on to his wound on his arm and pounced on Jean’s back, making himself fit into the half-pint bubble. Kenny watched the blond Alpha making his way towards him, his eyes widening. Erwin landed on Kenny’s back, and was quick to take a bite into the other Alpha’s neck. Though Erwin had been quick in the action, Kenny finally released the grasp from within the witch and pressed his sharp nails onto Erwin’s wound, making the Alpha growl. Kenny pressed the Alpha forward, the blond male falling in front of the vampire’s legs.

“Why don’t I get some revenge for killing some of my creatures?” Kenny provoked. A foot made its way onto the Vampire’s wound, while one hand clawed on the others neck and chest. In a blink of an eye, the raven Alpha ran through Erwin’s chest, making blood squirt and flow to the floor.

Blood is supposed to be running through all your body, yet my cold blood was running to my feet. It was a small saying to express what I was feeling to see someone who you grew up with die. Someone who offered their life for not only our own pack, but for others.

Hanji was fast to be on Kenny side, as to stab the Alpha on his other knee. This time, Kenny fell down without being able to move both legs due to the trauma Hanji had made. Hanji let some tears go, before stabbing Kenny on his chest a couple of times. Kenny’s eyes went empty, their red color fading into its original deadly grey orbs. Hanji took deep breaths trying to control what seemed like a lethal wound. She sat next to him, as she crossed her legs and pressed them against her chest. It was as she was scared.

Hanji took one last deep breath and said, “I’m sorry about your friend. I’m sorry about everything.” She patted Erwin one last time before looking at us. “The spell I cast is a quite powerful and dangerous spell. A spell that is a risk even to the one doing it. Levi isn’t the only one who is being affected by the spell, so am I.” Hanji paused, as she spitted blood to her sides. Her hand clutched her neck. “If Levi dies, I free myself from the spell, but If I die, Levi frees himself.”

I managed to move my face a little from Eren’s neck, breaking the contact I had with my mate. I didn’t remember when I placed myself in Eren’s neck. It might have been when I saw my friend fight to the end. I knew the situation wasn’t the best, but it was the only things that came to my mind. I was only able to whisper, but I knew Hanji could hear. “Four eyes, you’re so lame.” I tried laughing at the end of the sentence, but it felt more like a sob, a whimper.

What else was I supposed to say. My tongue was in a knot. I didn’t want to die, yet I didn’t want Hanji to die either. Mom’s and Erwin’s death was enough for me to make me feel guilt forever.

“Shh, you’ll hurt yourself.” I heard Eren whisper in my ear. I mourned again. Eren’s voice making me anxious. It was as if I was living a nightmare, a torment that I never thought I would ever feel or better yet, live.

“I’ve lived more than all of you, but it seems I’ve haven’t experienced anything at all.” Hanji took her glasses off her head and placed them on the floor, as she dried the tears that were now rolling off her cheeks. Hanji’s dark green eyes were also slowly returning to her normal colored orbs.  “I never thought it would end like this.” Hanji said, as she let some giggles go. Her veins were shining, and her hair was turning grey.

Words were stuck in my throat, it’s as my voice had disappeared with my younger dreams. I struggled under Eren’s tight hold feeling the floor suddenly tremble underneath us. Eren placed me in the middle of his legs; his chest supporting my back. Hanji gave a faint wink towards me, as she pulled out the wand from Kenny’s still chest and raised her wand to the sky.

“I hope you’ll be happy with your mate.”

My brows wrinkled together confused at what she was indicating. I looked at the bubble that was turning ten times bigger than the first time. It took almost half of the room. My eyes went up at to where the bubble started seeing how it was disappearing. It was as the wind inside the bubble was taking everything and making it dirt. I looked at Hanji, tears once again rolling from her eyes. She was smiling at me, before she looked at Kenny.

“What are you doing!?” Jean screamed at the witch.

Hanji placed a loose strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear, before lowering her head enough for her lips to meet with Kenny’s. The bubble slowly and painfully disappeared in seconds. Not only were all the creatures being evaporated, half of the underground was also disappearing. The walls around us were crumbling away. Without half of the room to sustain it, the walls were threatening to squish us. The tingling pain I had felt minutes ago was slowly going away, but it wasn’t enough for me to be able to walk or do anything. I felt Eren’s strong arms around my body, as he carried me bridal style.

“Jean, don’t forget about Ymir! We need to get her out too.” Eren screamed.

I struggled on to my mates hold. Eren carrying me was just wasting time and energy.

“Eren, I’ll walk up the stairs, you and Jean go find Ymir.”

Eren huffed, ignoring me completely, as he screamed at the other Alpha. “Jean let’s hurry.”

Jean and Eren ran towards where we had last seen Ymir been thrown. It was kind of hard to see due to all the dust being thick in the air. After seconds of searching, we finally saw Ymir who was on the floor.

Jean ran quick to help Ymir, carrying the unconscious Alpha on his arms.

Dust was filling the air, but this time it was even thicker, as the walls were now hitting the floor under us. It was a matter of time we suffocated. The floor trembled each time the wall hit the ground.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” I heard someone’s voice screaming at us from up the stairs. There was an Omega werewolf who was waiting for us in the middle of the stairs. The Omega raised her hand, as to follow her.

“Alpha Jaeger, we have defeated most of the rivals. Some accepted defeat and fled.” The Omega spoke to Eren, as we ran up the stairs.

“What about the prisoners?” Eren asked. I knew I wasn't the only one worried for our kind, and creatures in general. Eren seemed out of breath and I couldn’t blame him. After fighting my crazy Uncle and carrying me around like if we were on a date, it must be wearing him out. We were making ourselves at the end of the stairs. The once looking castle was now nothing but rocks being slowly piled.

"There safe.” The Omega Finally responded.

Eren nodded, as he looked at me and continued running.

“Good, now let’s get out of here before the whole castle crumbles on top of us!” We ran from corner to corner, until finally we were able to see the door we had entered. One by one we made it outside just in time to see the castle finally be flat on the ground. No remainders of a castle ever being there.

“Eren, Jean!” I could faintly hear Armin scream, as we came closer to the woods we had been hiding a few hours before. The blond Omega was up and running. His head and neck were bandaged. I struggled on Eren’s embrace. I wanted to let Eren know I was slowly feeling better, so he could place me down, but he only tightened his grip.

“Eren, put me down.” I whispered, not being able to raise my voice much.

“Levi, you’re hurt.” He growled.

“So are you!” I snapped back.

Eren once again ignored me.

Armin was just a few feet away from us. “Is Levi, okay?” The Omega werewolf asked.

I raised my head to let Eren know I was fine.

We walked for a couple of minutes more, till we were met with a gigantic cave. My vision was blurry, but I could still see the healers inside helping their kind. It must be hard on them now.

“Ymir!” Krista screamed from the cave, as she ran out and towards Jean, who was carrying the Alpha.

“What did they do to her?” Krista asked, her scent heavy with distress and worry. The Omega tried touching her Alpha but was quick to receive a growl from Ymir. Any touch the Alpha received was painful; It didn’t matter how light the touch was.

“I’ll follow you, so I can place her down and you can treat her.” Jean told the Omega.

Krista quickly nodded her head in a yes, not wanting to waste more time.

“Armin, where’s my pack?” I asked. They didn’t seem visible. Armin stopped walking, his stare falling to the ground.

“They’re okay, but they're deep in the cave. They refuse to be treated, unless it’s Petra or another vampire who’s treating them.”

My scent raised from anger to confusion. Why didn’t they accept the help of the creatures that had saved them? My mate and friends had risked their life for them, yet they were acting like children.

“Eren, follow me so you can put Levi down and I could check him.” Armin said. Eren nodded, as he walked behind the blond Omega.

The cave was bigger from inside. The area was full of whimpers and cries. So many creatures were highly injured. Each call of help made my heart swell. I wished all this could have been finished a long time ago. Maybe some of the creature’s misery could have been avoided. Eren pressed his neck next to mine. He was probably trying to calm my nerves. My scent wasn’t being controlled after all.

Armin continued to lead us deeper into the cave. I changed my eyes into a light red shade, not having enough energy to max my view. I sniffed the air to smell Mikasa close. I shook my head from left to right trying to catch her. She was near us. Armin grabbed a large blanket placing it down next to Mikasa. I felt Eren tense then relax as he slowly and carefully placed me down. I gave Eren a faint smile as if I were okay. I then looked at Mikasa who was looking at us, worry in her eyes.

“You look like shit.” Mikasa mumbled at me, as she let a chuckle go.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. “You look like shit too.”

Mikasa laughed harder, making her grunt in pain.

“Stop forcing your body!”

I heard a blond Omega scold Mikasa. I noticed the creature that was next to the Alpha was the mermaid, but she didn’t have her tail. Instead she had two feet like every single one of us. I was curious as to how she could do that. I was still pretty new to the outside world.

I shut my eyes thinking about how Hanji would have loved to know how mermaids transformed, or maybe she had known. My cold heart clenched each time a remembered her, or Erwin. It was heartbreaking.

Eren must have picked up my scent again, his hand caressing my hair. The action made me feel drowsy.

“How are you feeling?” Eren asked Mikasa, as he placed his other hand onto her hair.

“I’ve been better.” Mikasa snorted at her smart recall.

Eren whimpered, his feelings showing. He was upset in seeing his sister hurt. I myself was upset.

“I’m sorry, Mikasa.” I managed to whisper.

Mikasa stopped chuckling, her stare at me once again in confusion. “You’re sorry, why?”

I moved my head towards her direction and investigated her eyes. “For leaving you.”

Mikasa stayed silent. The Alpha inhaled through her nose, her eyes shutting for a moment, as she freed the air through her mouth. “I told Krista to leave. I knew what I was getting into. Please stop apologizing. You came back with help and that’s all that matters now.”

I nodded. Mikasa was right, but it was still cemented to my brain. I was never going to truly forgive myself for leaving her.

“None of you are at fault. It was Kenny’s doing, not yours.” Eren snapped at both of us. Before Eren got to say anything else, he was being called.

“Eren, we need to check the perimeter to see if it’s clear.” Jean told Eren. He was standing near us.

“But,” Eren let go of his upset scent. I knew he was worried for us, but we were safe now.

“It’s okay Eren. We’re fine, go help Jean to check the area.”

Mikasa also growled as to let Eren know it was okay.

Eren saw through my eyes. It seemed, as if he was going to reject. I raised my head enough for me to peck his injured lips and said, “Don’t be stubborn.”

Eren sighed. He placed his neck next to mine for our scents to combine; our oils mixing, so other creatures could know we were together. Though at this point, who didn’t know we were mates?

“Come on Eren, do you see me doing that to Armin?” Jean barked, kicking Eren’s leg.

Eren let go of a laugh, as he looked at the brown headed Alpha. “That’s because Armin would scold you.”

Jean huffed in anger, as Armin gave a small pout.

“Don’t add me in your fights!” The blond Omega screamed.

“If you don’t get up right now, I swear.” Jean barked, annoyed.

Eren backed away from me, before looking at Armin. “Take good care of both of them, okay.”

Armin nodded fast, as to get Eren off me.

Eren stood up and smacked Jean’s back. “Let’s go!” Eren finally said. Both Alpha’s ran towards the exit and transformed into their wolf forms; their howls ringing in the air.

“How did it end?” Mikasa asked me. Her gaze soft yet concerned.

My hand tightened, a knot forming in my throat once again, as I remembered what happened earlier. I covered my mouth with my arm, as I started to re-experience the memory. I didn’t want to tell Mikasa, or anyone who wasn’t there to see what had happened, but she had a right to know. Plus, I didn’t want any false rumors to run about them.

“I’ll just say, Hanji and Erwin sacrificed their lives.”      

Not Armin, nor Mikasa reacted to what I had said. I breathed in deep knowing both were hurt. Armin had gotten quite close to the witch himself. Hanji helped in the garden in Eren’s village and even though Mikasa hadn’t gotten too close to the witch herself, her scent still gave off as upset and heart broken. Both wolves might not have been close to Erwin at all, but they showed respect towards him, and that was enough for me.

“They’re in a better place.” Armin added.

Both Mikasa and I nodded.

Armin gave each of us a hug and tried to change the conversation to something else. The air was still full of emptiness. Armin kept glancing at me, until he finally said, “How about we check your wounds now? Let’s raise your right arm first.” I heard Armin whisper to himself more than to me.

My eyes slightly winced, feeling my hands tender.

“Does it hurt?” Armin asked. He slowly moved my arm up and down, left to right, then circles, making sure it was okay.

“It’s just, discomfort.” I confessed.

Armin nodded, as he did the same to my other arm. “Well, with those bruises I would say it’s more than just being discomfort. You’re so strong. If I would have received that impact, I would be on the floor.”

I swallowed harshly before saying, “Who says I wasn’t?”

Armin curled his lips.

“But, I guess you never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only option you have.”

Armin nodded, his eyes getting gooey. “Open your eyes wide.” Armin demanded, as to forget about the topic we were having just seconds ago.

I did as told, feeling Armin stare into my eyes with his blue sky like orbs.

“Okay, now try turning them red.”

I tried, my eyes feeling heavy at the action. Armin blew some air into my eyes, making me flinch.

“Good, your eyes seem to be okay. The only thing that is somewhat concerning is the bleeding on your cheeks, not to mention from your temple.” Armin pressed a white cloth on the areas I was bleeding. The water touching my cuts and bruises making me hiss in pain. Armin raised the cloth off my skin from time to time, as to give me time to cope.

“Sorry.” I mumbled. Minutes passed, the stinging feeling going away. I nodded as to give Armin permission to continue.

He finished cleaning my wounds and wrapped my head with bandages. My left cheek being placed with healing plants to help seal the deep cut I had.

“Now I’m going to check your body, okay?” Armin assured.

I nodded, not that I had much of a choice.

Armin placed pressure on my chest. It was uncomfortable, yet not painful. He did the same to my stomach.

My eyes shot wide. I smacked Armin’s hands away from me. My body rolling around in twinge. I could hear Mikasa and Armin croon at me.

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Armin apologized.

I knew it wasn’t the Omega’s fault, but my stomach felt on fire.

“Ah, it’s okay. I took quite some hits there, that’s all.” I coughed.

Armin massaged the sides of my hands, as to smooth out my tension.

“Okay, I’ll check your stomach later. Let me check your legs.”

I gave him a look, before nodding again.

Armin checked my legs, I was only feeling from time to time a sting from medicine being placed on my wounds.

“Here,” Armin raised his hand to my mouth. “Eat.”

 I scrunched my nose. I wasn’t going to eat from the Omega.

 I turned my head in rejection. Last time I had eaten was back when Eren and I were in the pack. I was still satisfied, nothing to be worried about.

Armin grabbed me from my jaw and said, “If you don’t eat, I won’t help you walk to where your pack is.”

I stayed still for a while. I needed to have a talk with my pack, that was for sure, but I couldn’t do it alone due to my condition right now. I stared at Armin, then to his hand. I gulped in fear before growing my fangs and taking a bite on to the Omega’s pale tissue. I tried drinking a little, but enough to satisfy the Omega. I released the hold I had on Armin’s arm before licking my lips. It didn’t matter if I needed the blood or not, for me it was addicting.

Armin handed me a clean cloth. A smile creeping on his face. “Here, let’s go see your pack.” He stretched my arm to help me get up.

My feet felt weak, but I was able to keep myself up thanks to Armin wrapping his shoulders under my arm.

“You sure you’re okay to go?” Mikasa asked, she was giving me a look of worry.

I smiled at her as I began to walk.  “I’m fine.”

Armin helped me walk deeper into the cave. My eyes once again changed red to see my surroundings. “Careful Armin, there’s a big rock in front of you.”  I heard Armin hum in agreement. We kept walking for a couple minutes more, till I heard Petra’s voice.

“Levi, you’re okay!” Petra lightly hugged me. Her whole body was filled with blood and vomit.

I hid the hurt I felt at making body contact, but I was happy to see the blond headed Omega, that I just ignored it. “Petra, how is it looking?” I asked.

She lowered her head. “So far, they’re okay, but I can’t help everyone at the same time and there are some who are severely injured, while others are extremely sick.”

I stopped looking at my friend Omega, then looked back at my pack noticing that they were hissing at Armin. I freed myself from the hold Petra had on me and walked towards my pack.

I cleared my throat to get the creatures attention. “I heard you guys don’t want to receive help from the werewolves. Why?” My voice went deep. I tightened my figure in, not letting them see a single bit of hurt in my aching body. There were murmurs from left to right, till I heard someone speak up.

“We’re not going to let them near us, after what they did to us.”

I hissed there way, dominance in my scent. “Not all werewolves are the same! These werewolves sacrificed their life to help you guys.”

“Where were you when we were under attack? We only saw Kenny and Kuchel at front.” One of the vampire clapped back at me.

I raised my voice anger taking over me. “I was under attack too. Don’t know if you know yet, but Kenny was the one that ordered the attack that night. I did the impossible to look and save you guys.”  The dark cave was silent. Not a noise other the beating of our hearts.

“If Kenny did this to us, what makes us think you won’t do the same?”

I turned my way towards a huge rock that was near me, as I kicked it across the darkness in anger.

“Don’t ever say that! I was with Levi almost the whole time and he was only thinking about the pack.” Petra made her way to the conversation.

Some vampires hissed at Petra for defending me. They snarled at her, as threatening her.

“Enough! I was next to lead our pack, and if you don’t like it, you have the option to fight me.” I stayed quiet for a second, before saying, “You know what? New rule, if you don’t like me as a leader and no one wants to fight me, you are free to leave the pack.” I lifted a brow waiting for a response. Some vampires started standing up, as they walked to the exit in the cave. They all passed my way, their necks turning to the side. They were letting me know they weren’t challenging me, they were leaving. I bit the inside of my cheek feeling anger towards my own kind. Some vampires couldn’t even move, yet they were crawling their way out. The creatures hissed towards Armin as they were leaving. Their pride being bigger than anything else. When I noticed that no one else was moving, I had at least twenty vampires looking at me.

“Well, are you guys staying or are you planning on challenging me?” I asked. My voice was calmer now.

“No, we’re staying.” An Alpha answered. “If you truly care about us, please help us.” I saw Olue stand up, as he spoke. His voice broken in fear.

I nodded, my face expression changing. My gut twisted in me, I didn’t know if what I had done was right or not, but there was no reason to keep vampires tied to me and others if they didn't want to.

“Listen up. From now on, not all the werewolves are our enemies anymore. This isn’t about power or strength anymore, but about survival or better yet, growth.”

Everyone nodded my way.

A smile creeped on my face in agreement. I walked up to my kind and started to help them, ignoring my own injuries.

With the help of Armin, Petra, Krista, and two other werewolves and vampires, we were fast to attend all the injured creature’s. I made sure they rested and ate something, before we headed back to Eren’s village.

-

-

\-            

Almost a week had passed after the whole Kenny situation. My pack was to stay in the abandoned huts in Eren’s pack since our castle was destroyed, and we didn’t have anywhere else to go. I hadn’t had a rest since that night. Now having my pack with me, I had to keep guard. It was instinct.

I had five vampires with fever. Which for us, it was extremely dangerous. I had Petra and Krista taking care of them, not wanting to risk it. I kept pacing in front of Eren’s desk. Not only did I have my pack to take care of, but there was also Eren’s. To top it all off, I was feeling anxious for the speech that was going to happen sooner today.

“Stop. You’re only going to get sick if you keep on worrying.” Eren said, as he kept writing on some papers on his desk.

I ignored my Alpha’s words and kept pacing. “What if it goes wrong and what if- “I couldn’t finish my sentence feeling Eren’s lips onto mine. My Alpha massaged the back of my neck trying to relax me, and it worked.

“Come on. You guys have been living with us for more than a week. Plus, I’ll do what you did if they deny my new rules.”

I raised a brow. “No, I did it because what my kind were arguing was right. I wasn’t there when my pack needed me. Maybe they were right, and I wasn’t meant to-”

Eren kissed my lips once more, pushing me on top of his desk. “How about forgetting about our speech for a minute?” Eren growled into the kiss, my body quick to react to Eren’s.

My breathing became uneven. Eren lowered me, my back now flushed against the desk. Eren’s hands roamed my thighs. I whimpered still feeling sore, but hot under his touch. My stomach didn't hurt as much as before, after Petra and Armin had given me medicine tea’s.

“Are you guys ready? We’re up in ten.” Mikasa entered the room, her stare never leaving us.

I felt my body go hot, and not for being affected by Eren’s touch anymore, but for the shameless stare Mikasa had towards us.

“Eren, stop being a pervert and let Levi rest.” She said as she closed the door, her face not given a reaction.

I pushed Eren off me not knowing how to explain to Mikasa the situation.

“This is your fault.” I somewhat hissed.

Eren stayed still, a loud laugh coming out of his mouth. “You should’ve seen your face, priceless.”

I smacked Eren on his arm. “Shut up. We have to get to the third floor so we can give our speech.”

Eren hugged me from behind as he pecked my temple.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Eren interlaced my fingers with his, as he pushed me towards the door.

“Let’s go.”

We walked up to the third floor seeing Ymir and Jean on top. Ymir was sitting down in a corner, not being able to stand up much for her condition.

“Ah, I can smell you guys from a mile away. Control your pheromones.” Ymir barked.

Eren grunted in amusement and said, “Just because you can’t get laid doesn’t mean we can’t.”

I elbowed Eren. He turned away in laughter as he looked below.

“Is everyone here Levi?” Eren asked me. I glanced below my eyes switching to check.

“I believe so.” I answered.

“Well, who’s going to start?” Jean asked.

“It’s Eren’s village, he should go first.” Ymir added.

Eren snickered in annoyance. “It’s not going to be only my village in a couple of minutes, so don’t give me that.”

The three Alpha’s raised their scent. They growled at each other, as they fought for dominance. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and said, “Eren, you go first, Jean second, and Ymir third. I’ll go last.” The three werewolves stared at me. I raised a brow and smirked. “Are there any objections?”

Ymir and Jean stared at each other in confusion, as Eren moved his head in a no.

“Good,” I said placing myself behind my mate. “You’re up first.” I pushed Eren forward till he was visible to everyone below.

The once noisy village was slowly silencing at seeing Eren on the edge of the balconing. Eren cleared his throat as to let the noise die until it went silent.

“For anyone who still doesn’t know, I’m Eren Jaeger. Being a leader from the three that are in this area.”

I felt the area tense.

“As you might see now, I am here with the other werewolf’s leader, Ymir, and Kristian. You guys might be wondering, as to why we are all united.”

There were some murmurs going on, but none awkward enough to get worried. Jean walked forward to present to the gathering below, before saying his part. “No, we are not all here to fight for territory. What we have here is an agreement.” Jean gave a cough, before he continued. “We have decided to change the rules of our pack. After the incident that happened just recently, we saw that we are stronger if we are all united.”

Krista tried helping Ymir stand up, till she was at the edge of the balconing and visible too. The Alpha took a deep breath and said her part.

“The new rules are as followed: there are no more boundaries between us, you’re allowed to go around each of our territory without being threatened.”

Jean gripped on to Armin’s hand, as he spoke his part. “You’re also allowed to bond your mate, it doesn’t matter from what pack it is.”

I smiled at the cute gesture. I felt my own hand being intertwined by Eren.

“I don’t know how many of you still don’t know, but my mate is Levi Ackerman, a vampire.”

I felt myself turn into stone. I was nervous as I quickly had everyone’s attention on me. I tried opening my mouth, but my throat felt dry. It’s as if I said anything, they would leave; they wouldn’t want to do anything with me for not being enough. I didn't want to admit it out loud, but I was hurt when almost half of my pack left after I told them they could if they wanted. I didn’t want any creature from the wolves’ pack to leave due to me.

“He’s with me now, which means his pack will also be in the agreement.” Eren quickly spoke for me, seeing how I wasn’t saying anything. He squeezed my hand in reassurance and released a crooning noise, which let me know that everything was going to be okay.

I cleared my throat, ready to speak. I wanted to make this known with my words. I didn’t care anymore if I was a strongest leader or not. The important matter was that, I wanted to protect our pack. I would grow each day to be able to get to my goal, even if it meant I would have to give my blood, sweat, and tears. I was ready. “I’m very happy to be in this agreement. We mean no harm and are glad to share what we have left of our pack. I will try my best to protect and bring forward our kinds.”

Eren smiled my way. My inner Omega feeling proud. Eren’s attention was once again looking below to see the creature’s reaction.

Like expected, some were surprised, while others agreed at the situation. But none of them denied the new rules. Eren raised his right hand before placing it on his heart. “If there is no objection, then let’s continue to grow our kinds and become stronger!” Eren screamed.

Soon enough, Ymir, Krista, Jean, Armin and everyone below did the same. I swallowed harshly feeling proud at the flashback. I raised my hand too, as to place it on my heart, my pack following behind me.

It was as I was living a dream, but this wasn’t just a dream. This was real, and it was ten times better.

I was inhaling as if it was the first time I was really breathing. The sky started to shine. Small paper fires flying in the wind. “What’s going on Eren?” I asked, concerned in my voice.

Eren hugged me lightly and said, “When a werewolf passes away, we light flammable leaves and let them go to fly up and disappear. Some of my comrades died, and so their families are saying their goodbyes.

My heart ached. It was sad, yet, beautiful.

“Here.” Eren handed me two leaves. I stared at his green like eyes and smiled, tears threatening to escape my eyes. One was for Hanji, the other for Erwin. I used my nail to rasp on the concrete, sparks flying and catching the leaves on fire. I walked to the edge of the balconing again and let go of the leaves. They flew gracefully up the sky,

Eren hugged me again and said, “This is just the beginning. It will get better for everyone.”

I snuggled into Eren’s touch. There was nothing else to do but to live in the present and enjoy it for them. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sobbing. Hanji, Erwin, my babes. I cry.  
> It was so hard to write these past few chapters. I'm still not good at writing and my fighting scenes are trash, but I tried hard. Also, my babes suffering never ends does it?  
> I hope you enjoyed everything I wrote these nineteen chapters. This fanfic hasn't ended, in fact, it just started. I'm exited to say that there's a couple of more chapters before I wrap up this story. Sadly, I'm entering the months I'm the most busy. I have to work and study my ass off for a couple of weeks and writing is the last thing I'm thinking about. *Cries in the inside*  
> So I'm calling Hiatus. :,D  
> If luck is by my side, I'll be back in three months. Hopefully, sooner.  
> Thank you all for reading Mate, it means alot. XoXo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos, and comments are welcomed.♡
> 
> Instagram: Winter_Secret_  
> Tumblr: Xiio0ne


End file.
